


No Rest for the Wicked

by LesbianCalamity



Series: Lovers & Outlaws [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Regina Mills, Criminal Emma Swan, Emma Swan Raises Henry Mills, Emma Swan is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Roland is Evil Queen | Regina Mills's Biological Son, Smut, Sort Of, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCalamity/pseuds/LesbianCalamity
Summary: Sequel to Strange Bedfellows. It's been five years since Emma Swan, would be New York Crime Lord, and Regina Mills, the infamous assassin known as the Evil Queen crossed paths. They loved, they lost. And now they find themselves in the crosshairs of Regina's shadowy past, staring down the barrel of an unknown future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or whatever the hell else. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc, I claim no rights to copyrighted material, and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Past OutlawQueen (I can't believe I have to warn people about that. But here we are)

"The bus is here," Emma calls out, walking through the house, coffee cup in one hand, vaporizer in the other. It had been years since it she inhaled anything but nicotine laced water vapor. But she still does it because she never replaced the ritual. Coffee, cigarette, newspaper. She has done exactly that in that order for almost 13 years. She never saw the need to change that. She started the day they took Henry home from the hospital. His father had understandably been an emotional wreck. So Emma had baby duty. And she had been completely out of her element.

Because babies… What the fuck did she know about babies?

Emma didn't do babies. Babies were unfortunate lifelong semi-incurable (let's be honest, there are ways) sexually-transmitted parasites that suck the life from their parents. And she was pretty certain that she wasn't mother material. And she would never be. She knows people who could balance both lives, the criminal and the parent. But Emma is no such animal.

However, Henry wasn't just any old dumbass baby, he's David and Mary's son. And if Mary's last words held up, he's now Emma's. He's her baby. So that meant being up most of all night and most of the morning with a two day old baby who hadn't stopped crying for what seemed like a whole 48 hours.

She did anything to keep her mind off of Henry wailing, her lack of sleep, and the sad fact that her sister from another mister wasn't here to share this completely joyous time in her son's life. She read little Henry books; every single children's book in the apartment, at first. Then she tried to read  _War & Peace_ and noped right out of that. She read David's books next. Well, book. A book. Something by Tolkien. She noped out of that one too. Not her bag. And then finally after making the world's largest single cup of coffee, she sat down and read the newspaper to Henry. And like magic, he fell asleep in her arms in the early hours of the morning just as the sun rose.

That's when the ritual started. Coffee, cigarette (away from the baby), and newspaper. With a few exceptions that's how it had been for over a decade. Things changed as time went on and Henry got older. But the basics stayed the same.

"Hey, kid, the bus—"

His door opens just as she speaks, mumbling something about hearing her the first time. Teenagers, she thinks with a heavy sigh as he storms out the front door with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Bye to you too, kid," she says but follows him out anyway watching him board the bus as she drinks her cup of coffee. She can't believe that she's been a parent — a real parents for five years. And she hasn't managed to completely fuck up her son. That's something.

She waves to Henry who only nods in acknowledgement. Again she thinks, Teenagers, with a shake of her head. But she doesn't begrudge him. She understands it. She was an orphan too. Once upon a time. And the hell she'd given Granny… well, she more than deserves this. Call it karma.

The years have passed and Emma has learned to live with the hole in her heart made by Regina's absence. But there isn't a day in the last five years where she hasn't thought about the assassin. Former assassin. Regina's never far from her thoughts at all times. She once thought that moving to Granny's old house would help heal her heart. But the silence only makes it worse. So she finds other ways to cope. Carpentry. Old cars. Sometimes she takes the dog out for long runs. The occasional one night stand. Nothing truly helps. Or rather it's only a bandaid. Because when she's in bed, after making the kid go to sleep, Emma feels the weight of that loneliness pressing down on her chest.

She just has to accept that Regina is gone. And she isn't coming back. Emma only hopes that Regina found her happiness. Even if it isn't here with her. But she misses her. She misses her more than words could do justice. There is no way around it. Emma loves her. Still. Even after all of this time. There hasn't been another that has even come close.

Some days that hollow feeling is manageable. Like today, Emma finds contentment watching Henry get on the bus for his first day of middle school. Her little boy, growing up into a gangly teenager, all torso and long limbs. He's almost as tall as she is. Another summer or two and she'll be looking up at him.

"Where did the time go?" she asks herself, wistfully, watching the bus drive away. Then Emma gets to her morning routine, calling the dog inside to feed him before she makes a light breakfast for herself and forces herself to eat it.

However, Pongo starts barking at the sound of someone knocking on her door just as she gets started.

"Pongo... Indoor voice, dude," she tells the dog and he quiets down as she walks toward the door. "Lily, if you came here to punch me in the face again, I swear to God…"

She hears someone shift on their feet before calling back to her. "It's not Lily."

"Regina?" Emma can't open the door fast enough. This has to be a dream. It's not like she hasn't had this dream before. Regina coming back after five years to be with her. But in her dreams Regina looks just like she did when she watched her drive away. The same thick, long black hair. In that fucking gray dress that Emma can still conjure up when she closes her eyes and remembers their time in Regina's suite. But when the former criminal opens the door she is hit with a completely different image entirely. Regina's hair shorter, curlier than before. She's dressed in a jean jacket, black skinny jeans and a vintage band shirt, with black boots. And she's practically glowing, so Emma smiles. "You changed your hair…. It looks good. You look good."

"That's all you have to say to me, Emma?" Regina asks, with a roll of her eyes, but her lips are turned up in a half smile. "After five years?"

"Well… yeah, that," she replies before she closes the distance between them, her arms circling the other woman's waist. "And this…"

Emma kisses her like no times has passed. Like there hasn't been five years between them. And Regina deepens it just like old times. The former assassin's hands are in her hair, nails scraping along her scalp. Emma hums in delight and can't bring herself to break the kiss. It's just been so long and all she's thought about is this moment.

"Can I come in?" Regina asks, pulling away.

"You fucking better, your Majesty."

Emma steps back and allows Regina to move past her. She closes the door behind the former assassin and turns back to have Regina suddenly take up her entire field of vision. Emma jumps but not because she thinks Regina wishes to her harm. She just didn't hear her. The woman is like Batman. Light on her feet like a cat. So maybe the Batman analogy isn't apt. But whatever, Emma's rolling with it.

"Jumpy…" Regina comments as she pins Emma to the door with her body.

The former criminal chuckles. "I wasn't expecting company."

"I should hope not," Regina whispers as she brushes her lips against Emma's.

That's all it takes, just that small gesture and Emma is kissing Regina back as if she doesn't need anything but her lips on the other woman's . Everything falls away as they get reacquainted with each other again. It's like the first time. It's like no time has passed. It's like they had just seen each other. It's just like those two weeks they spent on that beach just enjoying the other's company.

After divesting Regina of her jacket, Emma's hands drift lower, settling on her ass, kneading the jean covered flesh before her hands go even lower, just at the tops of the other woman's thighs before Emma picks her up and walks forward holding her.

"Emma," Regina lets out a surprised gasp, throwing her head back.

The move pulls her lips away from the former criminal's as she exposes her neck. And Emma happily lays a trail of rushed, passion-filled kisses along Regina's jawline; sucking on the thudding pulse point that she finds. Her shoulders protest the movement, her limbs burning with the strain. But she ignores it. Nothing compares to the bliss she feels with the love of her life in her arms.

"Put me down," Regina whispers, but her legs wrap around Emma's waist without a second thought.

"No," Emma murmurs, making her way to her bedroom. She keeps kissing the ex assassin as if nothing else matters. She has countless questions. And somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that she needs answers. But not more than she needs to be loving this woman right here.

"Emma," the other woman gasps when the former criminal braces her against a wall in the hallway.

She hums, relishing in the feel of Regina's body against hers, strong thighs gripping her waist, hips subtly rocking into her, nimble fingers in her hair, nails scratching lightly over her scalp.

"Emma," her voice came again like a heated whisper. "We need to talk."

"Can't talk," Emma replies, kissing down Regina's neck. "Busy."

Regina says her name again but Emma's carrying her toward the bedroom. Only stopped by a dog, barking excitedly until Emma pulls herself away from Regina to shout, "Pongo, outside!"

The former assassin chuckles as Emma leads them further into her room, not bothering to see if the damn dog listened. Probably not. But again, it's not like that matters to her. It is like she was holding her breath for five years. Five years of living in limbo. In this grey area where neither happiness nor melancholy dwells. And now Regina is here and her whole world is colorized again. She doesn't want to think about anything else. They have hours before the kid comes home. They can talk later. She'll ask her questions later.

_Yeah, totally Future-Emma's problem._

But Regina has other ideas. She pulls away despite the whimper that escapes pale lips. "Emma," she coaxes, her hands gently cupping Emma's face. "Put me down."

"No."

"You're idiot."

"And you're here."

Regina sighs. "Emma, put me down. Now."

The ex criminal relents. She doesn't want to. But it's not like she could hold Regina indefinitely. In fact when she puts the other woman down, her arms sigh in relief. She isn't in her 20s anymore. And old injuries leave her muscles stiff, protesting every movement.

"Emma, we need to talk."

"Regina, we can do that later."

A puff of hot air leaves the other woman with an annoyed huff. "You don't have any questions for me?"

"Hundreds," Emma admits, quietly, pulling Regina against her again. Her hand cupping her face, studying her features almost as if she trying to compare it to her memory of the ex assassin that held her hearts in her hands. So she had questions. She had so many questions. "But I missed you, Regina. I need you. Just love me."

"I do…" Regina amended. "I am."

"Then touch me," Emma whispers, her lips ghosting over the other woman's. "Let me touch you. I missed you so fucking much, Regina. Please, don't push me away."

She can feel Regina's inner turmoil radiating off of her. That tension in her shoulders, the conflict in her burnt honey eyes, because she's caught between doing the right thing and the thing they both desperately want and need to do. They waited five years and yet they are back in each other's orbit as if no time has passed. And when Emma sees the telltale darkening of Regina's eyes, she knows that that need, that desire has won out over doing anything remotely resembling noble.

Then the former assassin is kissing her, hard and passionately, her hands are in her hair, holding her close, drinking her down. And it's like Emma's alive, like she can breathe. The grey has faded once more. And world is color again. She kisses her back as they both claw at each other, removing their clothes in a heated exchange. Emma somehow manages to unbutton Regina's pants before she's utterly distracted by the other woman grabbing her button up, putting it apart, sending buttons… places and ruining the shirt, which is then discarded without a second thought. Emma isn't wearing anything underneath, foregoing even a bra because it was just one of those mornings. As soon as her bare skin is exposed to the cool air, her nipples harden and she shivers, trembling under Regina's touch.

"You're shaking, Emma," Regina whispers against her lips.

"It's been awhile," she confesses to the love of her life.

"How long?"

Emma shakes her head. "Too long."

Regina tuts her tongue. "Honesty, Ms. Swan. Or this won't work between us."

She smirks at the other woman. "Using my rules against me. Well played, your Majesty."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Regina comments her hands cupping her breast.

Emma lets out a soft whimper. "Please, Regina. I need you."

The former assassin hums in agreement. "I know you do. But you also need to answer my question." Regina's hands fall away, pulling a desperate groan from the ex Information Broker. "Or I stop."

"Two —" Emma's breath hitches when Regina resumes her exploration at that small word. "Two… years…"

She could feel the remaining tension fade from the other woman's shoulders as she nips at her neck. Like she had been holding her breath. Emma wonders — albeit briefly, why that is. But that thought as well as all others is summarily dismissed when she feels Regina tug her pants open, reaching down to cup the cotton covering her sex.

"Already so ready for me…" Regina purrs in her ear, before taking her earlobe between her lips, as Emma rolls her hips, rocking into her touch, like a wordless plea. "Two years?"

"It was just…" Emma closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. It's not working. Her breath is coming out in hot rapid pants, just as fast as her heart is beating. "It was just sex." Regina's teeth graze her pulse point. "Nuh!.. Meaninglessly."

The other woman pulls away, eyebrow raised quizzically. Whatever question she wants to ask is left unspoken for the time being as she eases Emma's pants halfway down her legs, taking her boyshorts with them. Emma's brains short circuits and before she can register what's happening, Regina spins her around and pushes her onto the bed, haphazardly, probably looking like a ravaged, desperate mess. The assassin smirks, helping Emma out of the rest of her clothes before she more gracefully divests herself her own garments, leaving only a scrap of thin black satin covering her sex.

Regina crawls into bed, settling in the cradle of Emma's thighs, draping herself over the trembling mess that had once been known as Emma Swan. Every touch, Regina's weight on top of her, her warmth burning along her skin, it has Emma's body calling for more. They're kissing again, their bodies moving together with no real goal. And then Regina's hand snakes between them, fingers barely making contact Emma's most intimate parts but the former information broker's hips roll forward chasing the relief that only Regina's touch could bring.

"And this?" Regina asks, adding just enough pressure that it takes Emma a moment that she had been asked a question. "Is this just meaningless sex?"

A small whimper leaves pale lips before Emma replies, her voice as shaky as her body. "No. Never. Not with you."

From the first time she saw Regina it's never been meaningless between them. Emma just didn't know until it was too late how important she had become to her. It was the absence of someone that had accepted her completely, that didn't run away from the darker aspects of her character that made Emma for the first time in long for a time feel loved, safe, and cherished and she realized that with Regina she could have everything she ever wanted, everything she still very much wants. In the last five years she tried to chase that feeling. Nothing serious. Nothing lasting. Just placeholders, reminders that the best thing that ever happened to her was gone because Emma has asked her to find her happiness elsewhere. She didn't fight for her. But now Regina is here again with her, the former assassin's fingers playing lightly along her center, making Emma so slick with need it's hard to think passed anything else.

"Regina," she pleas. "Please… I need you."

It's only then that the other woman slowly sinks into her with a single finger, sighing contently, and pressing her lips to Emma's swallowing the moan that escapes them. And it's clear how much they need this. How much they both missed this. They are moving in counterpoint. Each action has an equal and opposite reaction, leaving Emma ever spiraling toward an explosive climax.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Regina muses, kissing down her neck.

"Yes…" Emma replies whether in response to Regina's question or the addition of another finger pistoning in and out of her.

Regina's lips trail heated kisses down her sternum. "I missed this."

So did she. She loves this. The way Regina touches her, kisses her. It's everything. It's like the last five years have been wiped away. That longing is gone. She feels full. Regina doesn't complete her. But she is and always will be her partner. In all things but especially in this. It is just too good. Too real. And it is just theirs.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Regina confesses, her finger still driving in and out of Emma, taking a nipple into her mouth as she makes her slow descent.

Quaking legs wrap around the former assassin's waist, hands threading through dark locks, and Emma arches into Regina's ministrations, as she pleads for more. More what, Emma can't really say. She can't think passed anything other than how Regina is making her feel. The fingers slipping in and out of her, filling her as little chipped moans fall from her lips. The way Regina makes her breath hitch at the apex of her thrusts, kissing down her body until she settles between Emma's open thighs.

"Emma…" Regina voice raises like she's asking a question.

"Yes. Fuck! Please," she gasps, her hips swaying, needing Regina to close the distance between them.

And she does, with the first tentative swipe of her tongue. And Emma gets lost in the sensation of it. She wants to act like Regina is the only person she's feels this way about. But that's not true. Regina's just the first she wanted to come back. And with every heated stroke of her soft tongue on her most intimate parts, with every lunge of her questing fingers, Emma finds herself almost drowning in an endless sea of this unnameable thing between them, drawing closer and closer to her climax.

Emma's hands are in Regina's hair, holding her close, moving her body against a mouth relentless in its pursuit of Emma's pleasure. Her breathing is rapid and clipped, her limbs trembling so much it feels like her whole being is vibrating. She's so close. And Regina's right with her, filling her like a cup brimming with hot liquid and she's seconds from pouring over the lip. Just on the other side of the edge, waiting to for that final push.

"Regina…" she begs. She needs this. She needs her.

"Are you close?" the former assassin asks.

Emma nods. "So close."

That woman's chuckle does things to her. That low, seductive roll of a laugh, it makes her slicker somehow. God, is it possible to love someone so much it hurts? Like it's just too much of a good thing? It's what this is like. It's almost too much. It's almost not enough. Her legs tighten around Regina as they both work in tandem. Seconds drag on, draw out to lifetimes, and then Emma finally draws taut and comes to her crescendo with an arch of her back, calling out Regina's name and well-earned praise as she rides this out, the former assassin guiding her through it. She falls back down into the mattress, with a lazy grin, eyes half closed, heart beating, thudding in her chest as she tries to regulate her breathing.

"Jesus Christ…" Emma chuckles. "I think I died just then."

She hears Regina's hum as she settles next her, leg draped over her waist as her fingers draw little circles over Emma's skin. They lay there for a moment, Emma enjoying the afterglow. Then her eyes flutter open slowly and she looks down at the woman in her arms. She feels a strange sense of ease, peace, and serenity. Whatever you call it, Emma's been holding her breath for five years, waiting, hoping. But she doesn't have to anymore. She kisses the top of Regina's head, combing her fingers through raven colored tresses, feeling perfectly content.

"I love the new hair," Emma whispers. "I like the curls."

Regina picks up her head, her eyebrow raised with a teasing smile. "Oh?"

Emma nods, stroking her hair absentmindedly. "Mmmhmm. It suits you."

And there's silence. But it's not weighted. There is still an elephant in the room but it isn't currently sitting on their chests. Emma has questions. How could she not? Regina has a story to tell. How could she not? But neither of them is in a rush to switch gears. What comes after this, that talk they still need to have, it's likely to upset them both. Despite how things started between them, they aren't people who like to hurt the ones they love.

Emma cups Regina's face and leans in, "You caught me off guard."

The former assassin grins, her pupils slowly dilating, desire filling her dark brown eyes. "You must be slipping in your old age."

"You're eight months older than me," Emma fire back.

"And yet, I don't slip up. So maybe it's general incompetence."

Emma flips Regina onto her back, settling between her thighs, pinning her wrists to the bed. "I'll show you general incompetence."

Regina chuckles. "That sounded better in your head, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Emma huffs. Then she purposely rolls her hips, rocking into Regina as she dips down, her lips ghosting over the woman's beneath her. "Do you want me to make you come or not, your Majesty?"

With a raised eyebrow, Regina rebuffs her. "You're going to have to do better than that, Ms. Swan. Try again."

She is Ms. Swaning her. It is serious.

"Regina…" Emma kisses her, lightly. But the former assassin is unimpressed, kissing her back but still holding back. Not quite the enthusiastic yes Emma is hoping for. So she breaks away, letting go of Regina's wrists, to trail her lips along the former assassin's jaw, down her neck, delighting the way her breathing hitches, and her pulse speeds up under her touch. Emma's lips finds Regina's earlobe, nipping at it before she whispers, "Nothing would make me happier right now than making you come for me." Her lips find Regina's again and this time she's met with same heady passion she feels for the woman beneath her. "Over… And over again…"

The former assassin shivers at her words and Emma smirks at the small victory. She has thought about this moment countless times, what would happen, what she would do. But Emma decides to throw that all out of the window and just focus on showing Regina exactly how much she missed her.

Emma's touch travels slowly down Regina's body. Her hands are unsteady, but there's adoration; a certain kind of reverence for the act. Every brush of her lips, the way her fingers danced along Regina's skin, it is all a subtle or perhaps not so subtle form of worship. She's mapping out the other woman's body, memorizing every slope and plane of olive skin. Just in case. Just in case this is the last time. Her breasts are fuller than she remembers, her curves more pronounced. It's been five years. Her memory isn't what it used to be. Too many times knocked on her ass. It's taken a toll. Not just on her body but her mind as well. And quite possibly her spirit too.

Settling on her knees, cradled between Regina's thighs Emma looks down, noticing the ever-growing dark spot on black satin panties. Her sea green eyes have gone dark too, pupils lust-blown as she smirks. She would be lying if she doesn't admit, at least to herself that seeing Regina like this, in her bed, warm and slick (probably), all because of her touch, it's an ego boost. Not to mention arguably the sexiest fucking she's ever experienced.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina's breathy question snaps her out of her daze.

And Emma chuckles, sheepishly. "Sorry. But I told you already, your particular brand of sexy is overwhelming."

"It's been… nuh!" Regina bites back a moan as Emma nips her inner thigh, nails lightly dragging down the other. "...Oh god, Emma. It's been five…" A heated sigh escape her lips. "...years."

"It's still true," the former information broker murmurs as her fingers hook around the last barrier between them, pausing as if asking.

"Please…" Regina cups her face, the pad of her thumb brushing her cheek. "Please, Emma."

She happily obliges because how could she not? Regina beneath her, ready, practically begging for her touch, it's a literal dream come true. She throws the panties over her shoulder and lays down to close the distance between them, kissing the top of Regina's bare center, her fingers slipping through wet folds. Hands are in her hair, guiding her mouth lower, and Emma's eyes flutter shut as she takes the first taste of the woman moaning her encouragement, hips already moving against her ministrations, as she commits every inch of Regina's center with just her lips and tongue.

"Oh. God. Emma. Yes!" Regina tells her through ragged breaths when Emma's lips wrap around the hardened cluster of nerve endings, alternating between tiny flicks and swirls of her tongue and gentle sucking, her arms hooked around Regina's upper thighs so she could be as attentive as humanly possible. In this moment nothing else matters. Just this. Only this. Only her. Only this ineffable connection between them.

"Emma, I- I-nuh!"

She takes Regina's shaky words as she wants Emma to be inside her and god dammit she wants that too. So her mouth doubles it's effort with the sensitive bud as a single digit slips inside the other woman. She revels in the way Regina clenches around her finger, the way she becomes wetter when she adds another. She doesn't think to see the way Regina calls out her name, or how her body trembles, falling out of their rhythm as anything else but absolute heaven.

However, she needs to see her come up close. She needs to taste her own name fall from Regina's lips as she climaxes with Emma inside her. And Regina huffs and whimpers curses as Emma keeps driving her fingers in and out of her, as she kisses up her body.

"I love touching you," Emma whispers, hotly before she captures Regina's nipple between her lips. "I love how fucking wet you get for me."

Regina moans, so Emma intensifies her touch as she switches to her other breast but the former assassin bucks and pulls her head back. "Too much." However, when Emma slowly her fingers, Regina shakes her head. "No, don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Emma groans as she speeds up her thrusts, her lips crashing into Regina's as she swallows her heated moans. She's popped on one elbow, the heel of her palm pressed against Regina's clit, her hand trapped between them as her hips grind in counterpoint to Regina's hips, doing exactly what the other woman told Emma to do, not to stop. They work together, Emma's fingers, her lips on Regina's neck, whispering exactly how much she loves this, loves her, as Regina's hips rock into her, former assassin's breathy moans, and clipped curses spur her on as Regina's climax draws ever closer.

"You feel so good," Emma whispers. "God, I never want to stop touching you."

"Fuck, yes, please." Regina gasps. "So good."

"You're close, aren't you, baby?" Emma asks as they exchange breaths, their foreheads pressed together. When Regina nods, she smirks. "Are you going to come for me, Regina? Are you going show me how good I make you feel?"

Her thrusts are hard and deep, fingers curling on the down stroke, wanting, needing to push Regina over the edge, And from the way the other woman's nails are digging into her back, the way she's slowly curling into herself, the way her trembling legs grip Emma's waist, it's close. She's so close.

"Emma," Regina pants. "I'm… I'm going… Fuck! I'm co-"

Her body snaps taut, and she arches her back, as Emma kisses her, riding out her climax, tasting the muffled moans of the former assassin as she comes undone under her touch. The ex information broker slows her thrusts as Regina sinks into the bed, sated and content, before Emma eases out of her and settles on top of the other woman, listening to her rapid heartbeat for a few moments. She's exhausted. But she's happy. If she had this everyday for the rest of her life, she'd die knowing that she truly had everything she ever wants.

"Well..." Emma begins as she catches her breath. "That happened."

"Twice..." Regina adds with a lazy grin.

Emma props herself on one elbow to peer at Regina. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," the other woman replies. "I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

"I didn't want to overanalyze anything. I just really needed to touch you."

Regina chuckles before she leans in and brushes her lips against Emma's. "I've missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're here," Emma says. "A part of me thinks I'm dreaming."

"You dream about me often, dear?"

Emma shakes her head. "Not as often as I want."

She takes Regina's hand into hers and squeezes it. It's not a dream. She's here.

"I'm real, Emma," the other woman says as if she can read her mind.

"Just making sure." Emma chuckles. But Regina's quiet, her brow furrowing with concern. She sees it immediately. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

Just as she speaks, there's a knock on the door and Regina tenses.

"Expecting someone?" Emma asks, slipping away from the other woman to reach for a pistol in the nightstand next to her bed.

"Yes," Regina replies, touching Emma's arm. "My friend, Kathryn. And my son."

"You have a son?"

"It's a recent development."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was the first chapter. I'm excited to get back into this story. I missed Assassin!Regina and Criminal!Emma. I hope you guys will stick around for what I have planned here. Reviews are always welcomed. But I will say to the Swen that asked me on FF.net what kind of Swen I was for teasing this plot at the end of Strange Bedfellows, on the one hand I want to tell this person to eat a dick and have a day. But I won't. Because I know what kind of Swen I am. I'm the type of Swen that is interested in telling a compelling story. I'm the Swen that had run SwanQueenWeek for the last two years. I'm one that has rep'ed this ship for episode one and didn't look back. If you don't like what I do with my stories there are a bunch of Swen writers that might have what you're looking for. But if you're looking for something a little different from a writer that believes that story always trumps romance, then I think I might have what you need. And please if you liked this, give my other fics a read and if you'd like, follow me on Tumblr, I'm MurderouslyAdorkable. Cheers and here's a sneak peak of chapter two.
> 
> _"Emma, please," Regina steps forward and Emma backs away, so she stops and keeps her distance. "Let me explain."_
> 
> _"You met someone. You slept with them. You got knocked up. He stayed." When Regina's eyebrow raises quizzically, Emma explains, "Tan line on your left ring finger. But the marriage isn't as old as the kid — Roland. And now you're here. So my guess is that you're in trouble. Your son is in trouble. Or else you wouldn't have come to me."_
> 
> _Regina blinks, the surprise in her eyes like Emma had slapped her. "Do you really think that less of me?"_
> 
> _"Am I wrong?"_
> 
> _"You're making it seem like I use you, Emma."_
> 
> _"Again, am I wrong, Regina?"_
> 
> _This time Regina does step forward, and this time, Emma doesn't back away. "Yes. You're wrong." Then Regina amends. "You're wrong about the last part. Five years ago, I would have given up everything for you. You told me to go find my happiness."_
> 
> _"And you did," Emma snaps. "Good for you."_
> 
> _"Will you shut up and let me finish?" Regina fires back with another step toward her._
> 
> _"We've met before, Regina. You know I won't."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins to learn what Regina's been up to for the last five years. And why she's come back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be getting to the how and the why OutlawQueen happened. Just keep in mind that this mainly told through Emma's POV and she's hurt and confused right now. So all will be revealed in Chapter Four or Five.

“Kathryn Oriel, Emma Swan. Emma, this is Kathryn.”

 

She wants a cigarette. Hell, she wants three fingers of whiskey and a joint. But that isn't going to exactly help. Her head is swimming. And her eyes haven’t left the little boy with Regina’s features, and no traces of the faceless father. Almost like she cloned herself. He's cute, with the wide eyed innocence of a child. But Emma can see his hypervigilance, the way he tracks the adults in the room. Only trauma does that. 

 

“And this is Roland…” Regina says. “Come here, little prince. I want you to meet, Emma. My… friend.”

 

That hurt. Like a knife to the chest. Pain burning white hot with every beat of her heart. Friend? Friend?! Seriously? Five fucking years!

 

Emma takes a deep breath. She isn’t going to lose it in front of the kid. It’s not his fault. 

 

The little boy trots over, timidly and hides behind Regina’s legs. He peeks around at Emma and she smiles, trying to have the light reach her eyes. He’s just a kid. And he’s scared. She wants him to feel safe and comfortable. And Emma knows she can’t do that when she stewing, angstily at her kitchen table. She is trying to keep it together. He is part Regina, after all. He’s mostly Regina, in fact. And he’s the one thing that Emma can’t give her in the strictest sense.

 

“Hi, Roland.” She waves, wiggling her fingers at him. “I’m a good… friend of your mommy’s, little guy.”

 

His head pokes out from behind Regina again and Emma’s smile brightens when he waves back. She remembers this stage with Henry. And there’s a part of her that misses it. When David and her were Henry’s whole world. When he looked at her like she was a superhero. When he always wanted to be in near her or in her arms. 

 

“Pick me up?” he asks looking up at Regina, who happily complies. This suits her. Motherhood. Regina’s practically glowing. 

 

“How old are you, Roland?” Emma’s stalling. She really doesn’t want to talk about what Regina’s been up to in the last five years. Not now. Not when she’s still processing the implications that came with Roland’s existence. 

 

When he doesn’t say anything, Regina answers for him. “Three. Almost four.”

 

Almost four. Emma nods. He’s almost four. 36 to 40 weeks. Months. Regina had waited months. The realization hits her like a fist to the gut. She hunches over, braced by her elbows, and hangs her head. She’s not going lose it here. Not in front of any of them. A stranger. A child. And the woman that with three words has torn out her heart and squeezed it until it was dust in her hands. 

 

Emma stands with a deep breath. “I’m going to need a minute. There’s food in the fridge if the little guy is hungry.” She looks at Regina and Roland, her eyes glassy, tears threatening to well. Still, she manages a sad smile (it’s the best she can do) and nods. “I’ll be outside.”

 

And then she can’t get away from everyone fast enough. Emma needs air. She needs space and distance. She grabs her a light jacket, her now room temperature coffee, and the stupid vaporizer, before she steps outside through the back door. She walks around the side of the house away from prying eyes, her eyes burning with tears she almost violently refuses to shed. 

 

This is Lily all over again. At least she had waited five whole years to start a family with someone not Emma.  And she likes August. He’s a good fit for Lily. He’s a good partner. A damn good father. It’s true love. But it still hurt. 

 

And she can’t go through it again. 

 

Emma puffs on the vaporizer and wishes she had an actual cigarette. She paces back and forth trying work all of this out in her head. Regina loves her. Right? That’s what she said. That she had thought about her. She had missed her. But this was all while she was playing house with some unknown guy and had his baby. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Emma brings the coffee to her lips, the cool brown liquid coats her tongue, and that’s the straw that backs the camel’s back. She tosses the mug against the foundation and it shatters, staining the concrete and brick. 

 

Shit.

 

Emma wipes her face. She thought that would have made her feel better. It doesn’t. She still feels like rug has been pulled out from under her. She’s trying to find solid ground and sure footing. But she’s slipping, tumbling, spiraling. 

 

God. Dammit.

 

“Get it together, bitch.” Regina isn’t worth it. That’s the lie she silently repeats, knowing that’s it’s nothing but a fallacy.

 

“Emma?” 

 

Speak of the devil. 

 

“Not now, Regina.” She sounds so tired. So broken. And she doesn’t try to hide it. She doesn’t think she can. 

 

“Emma, please,” Regina steps forward and Emma backs away, so she stops and keeps her distance. “Let me explain.”

 

“You met someone. You slept with them. You got knocked up. He stayed.” When Regina’s eyebrow raises quizzically, Emma explains, “Tan line on your left ring finger. But judging from how faint it is, the marriage isn’t as old as the kid — Roland. And now you’re here. So my guess is that you’re in trouble. Your son is in trouble. Or else you wouldn’t have come to me.”

 

Regina blinks, the surprise in her eyes like Emma had slapped her. “Do you really think that less of me?”

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

“You’re making it seem like I use you, Emma.”

 

“Again, am I wrong, Regina?”

 

This time Regina does step forward, and this time, Emma doesn’t back away. “Yes. You’re wrong.” Then Regina amends. “Five years ago, I would have given up everything for you. You told me to go find my happiness.”

 

“And you did,” Emma snaps. “Good for you.”

 

“Will you shut up and let me finish?” Regina fires back with another step toward her. 

 

“We’ve met before, Regina. You know I won’t.” 

 

The former assassin rolls her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“And you went off and married someone else,” Emma replies, coolly. “Glass houses. Did you actually think I was going to take this well? Five fucking years, Regina. I waited for you. I hoped that you would have separated yourself from doing wet work and then found me again. Not do the one thing that you knew would have gutted me.”

 

Regina huffs, annoyed. “That’s what this about. It’s not that I supposedly moved on. It’s that I did what Lily did to you. It always circles back to her. Maybe you’re the one that had been using me. Trying to get over the girlfriend you literally stabbed in the back.”

 

This time Emma rolls her eyes. “Please, that knife barely touched her. And don’t spin this around me. I meant what I said. It was never fucking meaninglessly with you. I would have given you the world, everything that I have.”

 

“Past tense?”

 

This time they are close, so close that Emma can smell her shampoo in Regina’s hair. “What?”

 

The former assassin cups her face, and she almost crumbles at her words. “You said you would have given me the world. As in you don’t feel that way anymore.”

 

Emma’s hand covers Regina’s and for a moment she leans into her touch, turning to kiss the other woman’s palm. She wants to say yes. She wants to say no. Emma doesn’t know what she wants. But all she can offer is, “I don’t know.”

 

Regina chuckles. “It’s not a no.”

 

“It isn’t a yes, either.”

 

“True. But I can live with that.”

 

Emma sighs but she takes a hold of the hand on her cheek. “What’s going on, Regina? The truth. Everything. Even if you think it will hurt me.”

 

Regina nods and takes a deep breath before she begins at the most logical point of the story. “His name was Robin.” Emma’s brow furrows in confusion. “He was killed a week ago. A hit. I didn’t see it coming until it was too late. He—” Regina’s voice breaks, her eyes well but she blinks away tears and continues her words shaky. “The contract was for me… That’s not entirely true. Robin was killed to bring me back.”

 

“Bring you back?”

 

“Back with the Family. The Queen of Hearts found us. And she had the father of my son killed right in front of us.” Regina pauses, looking down at her boots. “It wasn’t like it is with us. He didn’t replace you. He knew that. But he stayed anyway.”

 

“You told him about me?” Emma asks, her voice just above a whisper. 

 

“We didn’t have secrets, Emma.” Regina confesses. 

 

Emma’s throat tightens at those words. “Unlike us. Our whole relationship revolved around secrets.”

 

“Emma…”

 

“It’s the truth, Regina. Everything I know about you I read in a file. Same as you with me. We kept secrets from each other. We lied. We fought…” The former information broker shakes her head. “Were you happy?”

 

“Robin was a good man.”

 

Emma looks at her. “That’s not what I asked.”

 

Regina meets her gaze. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

“You can start with the truth. You want this ‘I don’t know’ to turn into a ‘yes’ we have to start trusting each other with everything.”

 

“Fair. But I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Too late. The truth, Regina. Were you happy with him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emma knew it. But knowing and hearing it… yeah, that is worse. So she focuses on the important thing. Regina may be in danger. Her son may be in danger. “So, you need a safe house for you and Roland? I don’t have the contacts I used to. But we can get you out of harm’s way.”

 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Regina says, squeezing Emma’s hand. 

 

“Then why?”

 

“We spoke. The Queen of Hearts and myself, after Robin died,” Regina reveals. “She told me that there was no walking away. And if she had to destroy everything I love to so that I would understand that then she’d do what she had to.”

 

Emma frowns again. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means, I’m not in danger,” Regina tells her. “You are. I loved Daniel and she killed him. I loved Robin and she killed him. You’re the only one I have left. You’re the one person I can’t afford to lose outside of my son, and yours.”

 

“You think she’s coming to kill me?”

 

“It’s what she does, Emma.” Regina says, not bothering to keep that underlying fear from her voice. “She’ll come after everything I love. Turn my son into a monster. And she will want me to thank her for it. She always told me that love was weakness. She’ll burn down the world to prove it if she feels like she needs to.”

 

Emma nods and tries to wrap her head around all of this. She thought she left this shit back in her past life. But Regina’s back. And with her, everything that came with being Emma Swan, Would-Be Crime Lord. 

 

“Emma, there’s something else…” Regina begins. “You said no more secrets. And I have to tell you—” 

 

“You’re pregnant,” Emma guesses, and when Regina blinks her stunned surprise, she explains herself. “You’re glowing. Your boobs look amazing. You’re a little curvier. I’d say you just found out.”

 

Regina nods, looking down at her feet again. “I was going to tell Robin. We’re going out for ice cream and I was going to tell him when we went to the park. But—”

 

“Come here.” Without a second thought, Emma wraps her arms around the other woman. “I’ve got you.”

 

Regina whispers against her shoulder, “I can’t lose you too, Emma.” 

 

Emma kisses her temple. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with my annoying ass, your Majesty. Sorry not sorry.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

“Yeah. But it’s fine. I wear it well.”

 

Regina hums in agreement. “We need to get you, Henry, and Roland to safety. And then—”

 

Emma silences her with a kiss, with no real intention other than fulfilling the need to do so. And it’s almost enough. But the ghost of a man Emma has never met hangs around them like a lingering scent. And she can’t get passed it. “We’ll get the boys somewhere safe. And then we’ll deal with this. You and me. Just us.”

 

Regina almost smiles. And she nods. “Just us.”

 

They stand like this for a moment, maybe two. Emma’s holding Regina, who is leaning against her. It’s nice. But isn’t like was an hour ago. The silence is heavy, making the air thick and harder to breathe.

 

“Are you still angry?” Regina asks, her voice raised to what could scarcely be called a whisper. 

 

Emma sighs. “Oh, I’m pissed. And hurt. But I’ll manage. Our shit is hardly the most important thing to focus on right now.”

 

Regina lets out a sound that could have possibly been a laugh but is more like a snort, though she will deny it if Emma pointed it out. “Eloquent always.”

 

“You didn’t fall in love with me for my lip service, your Majesty.” The other woman raises an amused eyebrow at that and Emma groans. “You know what I mean.”

 

“Words are not your strong suit.”

 

“I’m aware.” Emma sighs and steps away. “So, we need to get out the city tonight.”

 

“There isn’t a place we can go where she won’t find us.” Regina’s word tremble with what looks like real terror. It makes the former information broker wonder what exactly this Queen of Hearts did to Regina. 

 

One doesn’t become an assassin for hire because their life is all fluffy and bright. But whatever this is, it’s got to be worse than what Emma’s imagining. Because it’s etched all over Regina’s face. The fear in her eyes, her lip quivering; she’s wringing her hands. Regina, the strongest person Emma knows, is truly afraid. 

 

“There’s one place we can go.” Emma brings the vape to her lips, and presses the button, before she pulls a drag. She still needs a cigarette. And this… does not help. “She’s just not going to like it.”

 

“Who?”

 

Emma looks at her pointedly. “Who do you think?” She lets out a sigh. “She’s going to hit me in the face again.”

 

“Lily?”

 

“And circle gets the square.”

 

“Emma, that’s not a good idea.”

 

“Oh, it’s a monumentally bad fucking idea. But we want to boys safe. They’ll be safe there.”

 

“With your ex?”

 

Emma frowns at her. “No, you don’t get to do that. We’ve been over this. That stuff between Lily and me is more than ten years done and buried. So, don’t even.”

 

Regina hums, disapprovingly. “Mmmhmm.”

 

“Whatever.” Emma’s eyes flutter with an eye-roll. “We’ll get your son and mine to safety, and we’ll stop the bad guys.”

 

“And after?” Regina asks.

 

She thinks about for a moment. Really thinks about it and still comes up with nothing. She loves Regina. Truly loves her. She wants her. She wants to be with her. But maybe this is too much. Too complicated. Maybe it can never work. “I still don’t know.”

 

“That’s still not a no.”

 

Emma sighs and makes her way toward the back door. “It’s still not a yes either.”

 

Regina chuckles and falls in step beside her. “And I can still live with that.”

 

“Yeah, well I'm still mad at you. So…”

 

“So you say.”

 

“That’s because I am.”

 

And she is. She's angry. She's hurt. She's fucking confused. If this is how it's going to be, it would've been better if Regina had stayed gone. Because having her here but not with Emma like she wants, it's torture. Her love for the other woman had been something she could rely on. A true north her compass could point towards. But now? Emma doesn't know anything anymore. And she's less sure about Regina than she was a hour ago. 

 

Emma walks back into her kitchen to find Kathryn and Roland sitting at the table. The little boy eating eggs and toast. The stranger, sipping coffee next to him. She's tall. Pretty, too. Long blonde hair in an updo, pulled back from an angular face. 

 

“Kathryn, right?” Emma asks. 

 

She nods. “Yes. Regina told me a lot about you.”

 

Emma scoffs, hearing Regina come through the door behind her. “Yeah, well I know exactly jack and sh-” She stops herself before she can spout out a curse word in front of a toddler. “-squat about you.”

 

Kathryn, to her credit doesn't rise to the bait. She glances behind Emma and then meets her gaze again. “Perhaps we can discuss this in the other room.” She stands. “Alone.” Before can Regina object, Kathryn holds up her hand. “Roland was asking for you. And you're too close to this.”

 

Emma turns and studies the former assassin. She looks vulnerable, worried. Maybe not for Emma specifically. But she can see the concern behind eyes the color of fossilized amber. Regina can't give her the whole truth. However, she's not trying to keep Emma from it. That counts for something. 

 

“We can go into my bedroom,” Emma tells the newcomer. “Follow me.”

 

“We'll be just a moment,” Kathryn assures Regina before she allows Emma to lead her down the hall into her room. 

 

Emma walks in and Kathryn closes the door behind them. She leans against the door, scrutinizing the former information broker. 

 

“So you're Emma Swan…” she finally says. 

 

“And you're a fucking stranger.” Emma can't keep the bitterness from her voice. On the one hand it feels good not being Regina's dirty little secret. On the other, Kathryn’s just one more thing the ex assassin has kept from her. 

 

But the taller woman is calm. “I'm her best friend. And I know what you mean to her.”

 

Emma scoffs, folding her arms across her chest. “Oh, yeah. I mean so much to her that she fucking married someone else.”

 

“I’m not here to argue with you, Emma,” Kathryn replies. 

 

“Then why in the fresh fuck are you here?” she fires back. 

 

“Because if you feel for Regina even a fraction of what she feels for you, than I knew she’d need me here to explain things.”

 

Emma cocks her head to the side, jaw set tight. Kathryn is keeping something from her. She doesn’t know what. But it’s not exactly a vote of confidence.  And her connection to Regina doesn’t help Kat’s case either. 

 

“Who do you work for?” she finally asks. 

 

Kathryn laughs. “This isn’t a spy movie.”

 

“Maybe not. But you’ve got training. And it’s good, too. Almost didn’t spot it. But you’ve been clocking me since you got here. So I’ll ask again and fair warning as much as I hate asking something twice, you’re not going to like me the third go around,” Emma warns.

 

Kat just sighs. “FBI.”

 

“She brought a goddamn fed into my house?!”

 

“Not your house exactly. It is, Emma?” Kathryn’s lips quirk as she fights a smile. “And you’ve had training too. Your “granny,” right? She taught you what you know. Gave you this house in her will. I always knew that there was a major player in the city. Someone making sure the right kind of criminals had all the power while the bad sort couldn’t get a foothold. Some of my colleagues agreed. But no one believed that it was a woman calling the shots.”

 

“It’s not me anymore,” is Emma’s only defense. “I got out.”

 

“For your son. You’d do anything for him. Including forcing two women you love to leave you.”

 

She’s good. And it pisses Emma off to no end. Fucking feds. Only the CIA is worse by comparison. Those guys are nosy motherfuckers. The FBI are just cops turned up to eleven. There’s actually not a whole lot of difference between those that enforce the law, and those that break it. It’s all just a matter of which side of the badge you find yourself on. Criminals have to think like the police to evade capture. And cops have to think like crooks in order to the stop them. It can make things murky as the line between right and wrong becomes blurry.

 

“How did an FBI agent and a hitman — hitperson get tangled up?” Emma asks, ignoring what Kathryn said before. She wants to stay angry. Trying to make her see reason is just going to piss her off more. 

 

“Regina wasn’t always an assassin. And I wasn’t always a fed,” Kathryn tells her. “We met back when she was fighting for Queen and Country. And I was just a wide-eyed intelligence operative trying to prove herself.”

 

“CIA?” As if her opinion of Kathryn couldn’t get any worse.

 

“DIA, actually,” the taller woman corrects. “After Regina went off the grid. We kept in touched and worked together however, in a more unofficial capacity.”

 

“You mean you hired her to carry out assassinations for the DIA,” Emma deadpans.

 

“For the greater good,” Kathryn stresses. “A warlord training child soldiers. A leader of a terrorist organization. An arms dealer making money off of death and destruction. Bad people, Emma. Regina in her own way helped make the world just a little safer. And I was happy to be a part of that.”

 

“Yeah, fine,” she dismisses the notion entirely. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“We just did what you did just on the macro scale, Emma,” the taller woman points out.

 

But Emma’s too hurt to see her own hypocrisy. “I didn’t kill…” She adds with a heavy sigh, “A lot of people. Look, I’m not here to compare notes. I need to know what I’m going up against. With your work in the past you would have come across someone like the Queen of Hearts.”

 

Kathryn takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “I know of her by reputation only. Regina doesn’t talk about her. With good reason, I imagine.”

 

That’s not the whole truth. “Bullshit. If you’re Regina’s BFF, she would have talked to you about the Queen of Hearts. She trusts you with her son. She’d trust you with this, too.”

 

But Regina’s best friend shakes her head. “Fine. I do know some things. But only pertaining to Regina. And they are personal, and therefore they are not my stories to tell. However, I can tell you that with the people that I work with she’s a ghost. A tall tale we use to terrify rookies. Only the old guard takes them seriously. Some of them say she worked for us during the Cold War and went rogue. Others say she’s a relic of the KGB. No one really knows. However, either way you cut it, she’s bad news and she’s kept her hands clean for almost 40 years. There’s no trace of her that I could find. And if there is something on her, it’s way above my pay grade.”

 

“Not for me,” Emma says, darkly. But it’s true. One of the benefits of being on the other side of the badge is less red tape. And secure information can be hacked or bought. You just have to know how to look or who to bribe. 

 

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Kathryn begins. “I think you’re entirely out of your depth here. The Queen of Hearts is a spook to spooks. She’s more urban legend than actual person. How do you stop a scary story?”

 

“‘Fairy tales are more than true — not because they tell us dragons exist, but because they tell us dragons can be beaten,’” Emma quotes.

 

“G.K. Chesterton?” 

 

“Neil Gaiman, actually.”

 

Kathryn cocks her head to the side, like this is the first time she’s seen Emma. “Huh.”

 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Emma sneers. 

 

“Nothing. You’re just not what I pictured.” It is a peace offering. “Regina has a type. You’re a deviation from that type.”

 

“Great. Lemme guess, Robin was exactly her type.” Yeah, she’s still bitter about that. 

 

“No, not at all,” Kat reveals. “But I see it now. Why she chose him.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about Robin. I need to get my kid, make a phone call, and then I need to get everyone the fuck not here.” She looks at the woman still leaning against her door. “Do you need to know where we’re going?”

 

Kathryn waves her hand. “No. No, the less I know, the better. Just do me a favor, when you face off with the Queen of Hearts, don’t hesitate to put her down. She’s a monster. Monsters don’t stop until someone stops them.”

 

She’s right. Emma’s gone up enough monsters to know that. Evil isn’t something born. It’s forged in a sea of badness. And once it surfaces, it’s harder to bring down. But everyone dies. Anyone can be killed. Emma just didn’t think she was going to be the one doing the killing. Anymore. But if the Queen of Hearts is after her, after her family, after Regina and her son, then Emma is going to have to more than consider coming out of retirement. Because sometimes it takes a killer to take down a killer. Emma didn’t always think of herself as a murderer. She has killed. But to protect her loved ones. And while this isn’t so different, she struggles with the implications. If she puts the Queen of Hearts down for good, if she gives her the hard goodbye, will she be able to pull herself back from the darkness a second time?

 

Like with everything else, Emma doesn’t know. But she does knows she’ll do what she has to to keep her people safe. She could ask the ladies from her old crew for a favor. But she has a rule, Emma won’t ask for help on something she can’t do herself. And if she can do it herself, why involve the old gang? She’d just put them in harm’s way. You know, again. 

 

“Emma, will you be able to do this?” Kat pulls her out of her musings with a single question.

 

“I don’t know.” She gives her an honest answer. “Can you tell Regina we’re leaving in like fifteen?”

 

Kathryn nods and moves from the door to open it. “Of course.” She pauses before she leaves. “Emma, she loves you. She loves you as much as she loves that little boy out there. That has to count for something.”

 

And then she’s gone, leaving Emma to ponder that bit of information by herself in the hush of her bedroom. Does it matter that Regina loves her? Probably. Is Emma willing to admit that out loud yet? Probably not. But it doesn't make a difference. Sooner or later she’s going to have to give the former assassin more than an I don’t know. They both deserve a resolution. Whatever form that takes. It’s something she owes to Regina. 

 

Emma goes into her closet and grabs her bug out bag. It has cash, clothes, papers, anything Emma needs to leave in a hurry. She made Henry do the same, with the provision that she bought him doubles of whatever was in the bag. Which she did. But she wasn’t happy about it. Still isn’t. But that hardly matters. She walks into his room and sighs. She wants to keep him out of this. However, it seems as her son, he can’t escape it. 

 

The child will always pay for the sins of the parent.

 

She wishes that Mary and David were still alive. They would have kept him out of this. Emma would have made sure of it. But they are gone and Henry drew the short straw as parents go with her. She’s failed him so many times. This is just the latest in a long line of mistakes. She should have given up Henry. To give him his best chance. She was in the system. It worked out fairly ok considering. Maybe Henry would have made out better than her. But she couldn’t do that either. Henry had lost both of his parents tragically. He just needed someone to stay. And so Emma took him in. However, maybe she was just acting out of selfishness. And all of this is just karma. 

 

She takes the framed picture of Mary and David off of his nightstand, and his notebooks off of his desk and shoves them into the bag before she walks back to her bedroom. She nearly forgot something. Well, somethings. She needs her knives. One on the hip. One strapped to her thigh. Which could be a problem if they are stopped. But it’d make her feel better. So would a gun tucked away in a shoulder holster covered by a leather jacket, so she does that too. She’d rather have it and not need it. Then need it and not have it. 

 

As Emma exits the room, carrying both bags, she finds Regina standing in the hallway. She’s worried. Her whole being is vibrating with it. And Emma wants to go to her, and tell her it’s going to be ok. But even if she believes that she can’t. Because Regina lost her husband a goddamn week ago and Emma might be a bastard but she’s not a fucking bastard. She’s not going to step all over his memory. Regardless of what he knew, or how she and Regina feel about each other, it’s just not right.

 

“We’re getting Henry and leaving?” Regina makes it a question. 

 

Emma awkwardly fidgets on her feet. “Um… Yeah. He’s not going to be happy. I promised him we were done with this shit. But here we are.”

 

“We’re trying to keep him safe,” Regina tell her. 

 

And she nods. “I know that. But Henry’s just shy of 13. It’s not like he’s going to see the logic of this. All he’s going to see is my life putting him in danger. And he’s not wrong.”

 

“I put him in danger.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emma looks at her pointedly. “Are we really going to argue about this?”

 

“We argue about everything.” Regina’s not wrong. “And we’re not arguing. I simply disagreed with your assertion.”

 

She laughs at that. “And now we’re going to fight about what kind of fight we’re having.”

 

The former assassin rolls her eyes and changes the subject. “We have to take an unregistered car. Something that can’t be traced back to any of us. I’d suggest we steal something but that would attract attention.”

 

“I’ve got something in the garage that will work.”

 

“It’s not the bug is it?”

 

“It’s not the bug,” she assures her. “Relax. You’re going to love it.”

 

Regina doesn’t. 

 

Her expression speaks volumes. And Emma can’t help but smirk, even while doing something she’d never thought she’d do again, install a car seat. Apparently, it’s like riding a bike. There’s still no greater joy than getting under Regina’s skin. But this ranks a close second, nostalgia-wise. 

 

“Here, I’ll take the little guy.” Emma says with outstretched arms. 

 

“Roland, Emma’s going to put you in the car, is that ok?” Regina asks. 

 

The little boy studies her for a moment with wide eyes. He’s trying to read her. Kids, in some cases are better than adults at this. He nods and leans into Emma’s embrace.

 

“This is a 1970 LS6 SS454 Chevrolet Chevelle, little man,” Emma explains as she gets him settled in. “It’s an American classic.  _ The _ American classic muscle car. And I built it. Even did the paint job myself. Cobalt blue.”

 

“You made it?”

 

She buckles him in. “That’s right. And you’re gonna love it. Your mommy is going to be right there.” Emma points to the front passenger seat. “You’re going to be able to see her the whole time. She’s going to be able to see you. Ok?”

 

Roland nods. “Ok. Is the doggy coming, Emma?”

 

She nods. “He's gonna sit next to you. Can you keep an eye on him for me? He doesn't like long car rides. They make him scared. Can you be brave for Pongo? That would help him.”

 

Roland smiles. “I can. I can be brave.”

 

“I bet. You're probably the bravest one here, little man.”

 

Emma pops out of the car, calling for the dog just as Kathryn passes along the last of Regina and Roland’s things. 

 

“She’s good at this,” Regina’s best friend comments. 

 

Regina hums in agreement. “She is.”

 

“She’s also standing right here,” Emma huffs. “Henry’s going to be waiting.”

 

Kathryn chuckles and hugs Regina wishing her well and telling her to be careful. The former assassin promises that she will and that she’ll contact her when it’s safe to do so. When they part Regina’s best friend offers her hand. “Take care of yourself, Emma.”

 

And she takes it, the two sharing a firm handshake. “You too, Kathryn.”

 

Then Kat’s gone, waving her goodbyes to Roland. 

 

He’s already been through so much. Too much. No child should lose a parent this young. And especially not how he lost his father. That isn’t right. And although Emma can’t undo that, she can give him a little justice. Maybe.

 

“I’ll get those,” she says as Regina reaches for her bags. “You’re… you know. You shouldn’t be lifting heavy things.”

 

“Emma, you don’t have to…”

 

“Yeah, but when has that ever stopped me?”

 

Regina shakes her head. “You’re an idiot.”

 

Emma shrugs. “Yeah.”

 

They arrive at Henry’s school fifteen minutes later and after Emma makes a call, he walks out with a scowl, backpack slung over his shoulder. He doesn’t look happy. And she knows why.

 

Emma leans against the car with Regina right next to her. She glances at the other woman and then her son, expelling a heavy sigh. “So, as long as we’re doing this honesty thing, there’s something you should know.”

 

“What exactly is that?”

 

Emma meets her gaze and offers an apologetic smile. “The kid kinda doesn’t like you.”

 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Henry asks when he nears.

 

“Hey!” Emma scolds. “Language, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending for this chapter was for a reviewer on Strange Bedfellows who said children swearing is not cool. I keep forgetting that not everyone was literally raised by sailors like I was and that maybe a seven year old or now even a twelve year old swearing is not the best thing. And again, this is not even scratching the surface of Regina's story. And Emma made a lot of assumptions based on hurt feelings. Someone also asked about baby Robyn and it was always my intention of having her show up.
> 
> Anyway, reviews are always welcomed. Comments give writers like me the fuel to go on. So thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter and have stuck with the story since Strange Bedfellows. You guys never cease to amaze me. As always, I'm MurderouslyAdorkable on Tumblr if you like this stuff, gimme a follow, please and again thank you. 
> 
> Sneak Peak for Chapter Three:
> 
> _"You know I told her to leave, kid," she tells him. "Regina and me, we did bad things. We hurt people. And doing that kind of stuff changes a person. To get back to good, it takes either a special reason, like when you with me, or time, like with Regina. Her leaving had nothing to do with you. That was all me."_
> 
> _"Why did you make her go?"_
> 
> _"Because your mom is fucked up, kiddo," she replies with a heavy sigh. "I was an orphan too, like you. But I was 13 until I found someone like Granny. And it wasn't a good time for me. Having no one? It becomes easier to be alone. Because that's familiar. I know what that's like. I know what to expect. And loving someone, having them depend on me, it's terrifying. So when I get close, and get scared, I push people away."_
> 
> _"Like when you stabbed Aunt Lily?"_
> 
> _No one ever focuses on the important part of that story. "That knife barely touched her. But yes. Sometimes, people do things they aren't proud of; stuff they regret. And they hurt the ones that matter the most. It doesn't make them bad people. It makes them human. So ease up on Regina. She's been through a lot. So has her son."_
> 
> _Henry sighs, relenting. Underneath the pre-teen angst, he is a good kid. A brat. But he's brat with a heart of gold. "What happened?"_
> 
> _"Roland's dad, he died a week ago. And someone's after — well, me to hurt Regina. So we have to get you two safe, with your Aunt Lily and Uncle August. And then we need to deal with this."_
> 
> _He frowns. "Are you going to kill people?"_
> 
> _"I hope not."_
> 
> _"But you promised that you were done."_
> 
> _"I know, kid. And I am. But this isn't something we can ignore. You and Roland are the most important things to us. And we are done with doing bad things for the fun of it. Coming after our family, though, that's a different story, kid."_
> 
> _Henry studies her for a moment, eyeing her quizzically. "You said, 'us' and 'we' a lot."_
> 
> _"It's just an expression."_
> 
> _"You called us a family. You said 'our family,' mom.."_
> 
> _"Shut it, kid."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Family" Road Trip. A magic boat ride. Content Warnings: Bad romantic decisions. Mentions of drugging someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at this point I don't really know what to say. I feel like there are some people that don't read these notes. So let me first say that I am so grateful to everyone that has stuck with the fict, doubly so for people that left a respectful comment, positive or otherwise, even those that commented that they are upset with the way they think this story is going and didn't jump down my throat about it, thank you all for your comments. 
> 
> If you like my fict. well that is amazing, and that always puts a smile on my face. You guys give me the will to continue. If you don't. Ok? What am I doing wrong? Is it characterization? Is it pacing? Do I need a beta? Is the plot hard to follow? Please understand even telling me that you don't agree with a story decision is perfectly fine, or a choice of narration style. But those latter two are harder for me to change. Consistency is one of the most difficult things to do when writing in general. So if I'm using fanfiction to work on and expand upon that skill, I can't necessarily change a plot decision, as mostly likely I've linked big plot points together, each plot point leading to the next in one long sort of if-then statement. Or I'm trying to make a point with my writing. Or often times both. 
> 
> So when I write a romance, I don't strive for good representation in the strictest sense. I strive for realness. It doesn't matter if the setting or overall story is wholly unbelievable, the relationships between the characters needs to be real. And it's been my experience, personally, that people don't always make the best decisions when it comes to matter of the heart (I wouldn't be born if that was the case). We'd all love to believe that there is a love out there that will be so strong that a person can't even look at another person alive romantically ever again once they've met their true love. And I want to believe that too. But what I've seen is that often times, life gets in the way. Sometimes the cards to stack up the way you want it to. And you have learn to live with the choices that you've made and find happiness in less than ideal situations. 
> 
> What takes my words away (they say as they write a novel in the notes using all of the words) is the absolute vitriol in some of these comments. I've turned off guest comments as a result. If you would like to drag me without signing your name on the shitty things you'd like to say, you still may do so on my tumblr. Disagree with my plot all you'd like. But do so respectfully. And don't you dare accuse me of not being Swen enough. That kind of shit is becoming pervasive in the fandom and I am sick of it. Don't be that person. Get some chill. 
> 
> To the rest of us, new chapter. Hope you like it. Also special shoutout to the "Random Person" that commented on Strange Bedfellows. Seriously, I really needed that. Thank you for your words.

It’s a long drive from New York to Baltimore. It’s not even that long of a ride. Four— four and half hours, maybe. But with the heavy tension in the car, it seems longer. Like an eternity. There are good moments. Regina’s vigilance with her son’s well-being is a warm spot amidst all this coldness. Emma catches the quirk of a smile when he catches Regina’s gaze and sticks his tongue out as his mother and she makes funny faces in response. Of course that’s immediately marred when Emma glances at Henry to see her son brooding behind Regina with a roll of his eyes. Roland is a complete angel. Regina should enjoy while it lasts. Because after the age of two there’s only a good ten years before kids before gaping fucking assholes again.

Emma’s quiet. She doesn’t say much, besides to tell Henry to stop kicking Regina’s seat accidentally-on-purpose. And he does with an exaggerated sigh, folding his arms over his chest, as he popped in his headphones again, and watched the ebb and flow of traffic as Roland naps. Emma knew she was going to have shit kid. She knew it. She knew she would have. Here it is, on full display, the product of her parenting. And yet, despite this, someone, two someones, thought she has what it takes. However, she understands Henry’s feelings. He is loyal. Henry loves her. He loves her like any child would love their crapsack parent. And Regina leaving hurt her. And to Emma’s never-ending shame, he picked up on it. 

So just add this to the list of things that are Emma’s fault. 

“Don’t blame the kid,” she says, quietly.

“I don’t,” Regina replies, glancing back at her own son, who is napping soundly. “I blame you.”

“And that would be fair,” Emma agrees. “I didn’t take you being gone well.”

“Clearly.”

“Regina—”

But the other woman cuts her off. “We should stop. Roland’s slept long enough. And when he wakes up…”

“Got it,” Emma says, taking the next exit. “Little people, tiny bladders.”

Right off the highway is a small diner and she pulls into the parking lot. She needs to smoke anyway. She can’t do that in the car. Not with children in the car. Again, Emma may be a bastard, but she’s not a fucking bastard. So a short rest before getting into Baltimore City is probably a good idea. 

Emma steps out first and pops her seat forward so Regina can get Roland. And she does the same with the passenger seat for Henry so he can get out and stretch his legs. 

“How much farther?” Regina asks as she ducks in and unbuckles Roland. He's sleeping with his head at what looks like an uncomfortable angle, but he’s at his Made of Rubber Phase so he’s fine. Emma would have had a wicked neck cramp by now. But Regina’s son is a toddler, they have the elasticity of Gumby at this age. 

“30 minutes tops. Like I drive? 20,” Emma tells her, leaning against the door, calling over her shoulder. “Kid, take the dog for a short walk.” She stresses. “Where I can see you. No more than 20 steps. Got it?”

He huffs. “Yeah.”

That could have been worse. Emma’ll take it. 

Henry walks off with Pongo to a small patch of grass in the diner parking lot;  not on grass on the near the sideway. Good kid. If someone rolls by they’d have to drive in to nab him. 

It’s almost like he’s been through this before. 

Emma lets out a sigh. She’s doing this to him again. He’s about to be 13. It should be girls, or boys, or neither, or both, and video games. Not fucking assassination attempts and covert operations. She got out so this wouldn’t be his life. 

After David died, Emma is all he has. She couldn’t be the noble monster and the caring parent. It was one or the other. And she feels like she made the right choice. As much as she loved it, she loves Henry more. Which is why this is eating away at her. 

Regina rouses Roland from his nap with a gently voice, calling him her little prince. Motherhood softened her. It suits her. More than the assassin thing. The Evil Queen was good, there’s no question. She could have gone down in the history books. But her heart wasn’t in it. She didn’t love her work like Emma had loved her own. Roland is Regina’s world. The center of her universe. And it is that devotion that rounds the hard edges of the once feared Evil Queen. Kind of hard to find someone up to their elbows in a mom stuff truly terrifying. Not that moms aren’t their own special kind of scary. But let’s just say that Emma’s more concerned with taking a stray bullet than she with the woman holding a toddler wobby and whiny from being woken up before he is ready to be awake.

“You’re looking at me again,” Regina comments as she calms Roland and eases him slowly awake, allowing him the time he needs. 

Emma smirks. “Am I not allowed?”

“No. But you’re looking at me like you did that night in the treehouse,” Regina tells her, her voice soft and unsure. 

It’s clear they both remember that night, vividly. It was the night Emma told Regina she loved her the first time. It was crazy, they’d had known each other for days, Regina had tried to kill her, but when you know, you just know. And Emma knew that night she had fallen for the woman standing in front her right now. 

“Yeah, well being in love with you isn’t exactly something I can turn off, Regina,” Emma confesses. “I mean, I could try if you want me to.”

“No,” Regina says, quickly. “No. I just… I thought…”

“Whatever happens at the end of all of this, I will never stop caring about you,” Emma reveals as if she read the other woman’s mind. “And even when I’m mad at you, I still love you.”

There’s a smile that Regina has, a smile that Emma has only seen a few times, when the former Evil Queen forgets to hate herself. It’s warm and genuine. And it’s the smile that she’s giving Emma now. They’re future is up in the air. But this right here, it’s real. 

“Emma?” Roland picks up his head. “Why you mad, Emma?”

“Why are you mad, little prince,” Regina corrects. 

“Why you— why you—” The little boy frowns. “Did Mommy make you mad? Why?”

“I’m not mad at your mom,” Emma replies, offering him a little half-smile. Is it the truth? Maybe. She still doesn’t know if she’s upset because of what Regina did, or the outcome. Emma had slept with other people. It seems hypocritical to be pissed off because Regina did the same thing. Granted, she hadn’t put a ring on any of the people she brought to bed. The former assassin had. And now that man’s body was just a week in the ground or wherever, and Emma is having a conversation with his son. A cute little boy of almost-four with dimples for days. The son that Emma could have never given her. “I’m just sad, little man.”

He studies her expression for a moment, his brow furrows with concern and then his eyes soften and he leans over, still in his mother’s arms, putting a small hand on her cheek. “It’s ok, Emma. It’s ok to be sad.”

Her eyes flutter as they well with water. The terminally adorable gesture, touches her. “Thanks, Roland. You made me feel better already.”

Regina kisses her son’s cheek. “That was very kind, my little prince. Come on, let's get you on the potty.”

Emma laughs. The Evil Queen just said ‘potty’ and she was dead serious. Regina picks up on it, why Emma is chuckling because it’s not like she’s being subtle. And the former assassin doesn’t appreciate the light mockery. She put her son down and has him take her hand. Regina raises her free hand, giving the former criminal the Finger in a way that Roland can’t see.

Five years ago, she would have told Regina that she could be putting that finger to better use. But five years ago, it would have been just them with Henry safely tucked away and no Roland. Emma can’t bring herself to imagine what they would be like if she'd just asked Regina to start. Because that’s just not the reality. Five years have passed. Regina and Emma are not together. And there is very much a little boy named Roland that is slowly, or rather not so slowly making a place for himself in Emma’s heart. 

Perhaps it’s the same for him because he looks over his shoulder and when she waves, he waves back with a slight smile. 

She watches them enter the diner before turning her attention back to Henry. “Kid, come here for a sec.”

Of course he shuffles over like it’s the most taxing activity one can perform. Emma doesn’t comment it on. As a parent, you pick your battles. Henry is listening. It doesn’t matter if he’s not practically thrilled about. 

“Did Pongo do his business?” Emma asks when he’s close. 

Henry nods. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Emma replies, she beckons him closer and when he settles beside her, holding the dog on his leash. “Listen, kid. We gotta talk about Regina.”

His arms fold over his chest and his eyes narrow. “Fuck her.”

“Hey, we talked about this. Knock that shit off. You’re 12. Get some chill,” Emma scolds. 

“She left us,” Henry argues. 

Us. 

Until that point, Emma hadn’t considered that she isn’t the only one hurt by Regina’s return. She might have lost the love of her life. But Henry had lost another potential parental figure. And he, understandably, has strong feelings about that. His parents died. But they wanted him. Regina left and had a son. Henry is probably questioning his worth because the former assassin hadn’t chosen him. She abandoned him. 

Only that isn’t the truth. And Emma has some things to explain. 

“You know I told her to leave, kid,” she tells him. “Regina and me, we did bad things. We hurt people. And doing that kind of stuff changes a person. To get back to good, it takes either a special reason, like when you with me, or time, like with Regina. Her leaving had nothing to do with you. That was all me.”

“Why did you make her go?”

“Because your mom is fucked up, kiddo,” she replies with a heavy sigh. “I was an orphan too, like you. But I was 13 until I found someone like Granny. And it wasn’t a good time for me. Having no one? It becomes easier to be alone. Because that’s familiar. I know what that’s like. I know what to expect. And loving someone, having them depend on me, it’s terrifying. So when I get close, and get scared, I push people away.”

“Like when you stabbed Aunt Lily?”

No one ever focuses on the important part of that story. “The knife barely touched her. But yes. Sometimes, people do things they aren’t proud of; stuff they regret. And they hurt the ones that matter the most. It doesn’t make them bad people. It makes them human. So ease up on Regina. She’s been through a lot. So has her son.”

Henry sighs, relenting. Underneath the pre-teen angst, he is a good kid. A brat. But he’s brat with a heart of gold. “What happened?”

“Roland’s dad, he died a week ago. And someone’s after — well, me to hurt Regina. So we have to get you two safe, with your Aunt Lily and Uncle August. And then we need to deal with this.”

He frowns. “Are you going to kill people again?”

“I hope not.”

“Because promised that you were done.”

“I know, kid. And I am. But this isn’t something we can ignore. You and Roland are the most important things to us. And we are done with doing bad things for the fun of it. Coming after our family, though, that’s a different story, kid.”

Henry studies her for a moment, eyeing her quizzically. “You said, ‘us’ and ‘we’ a lot.”

“It’s just an expression.”

“You called us a family. You said ‘our family,’ mom..”

“Shut it, kid.”

“I’m just saying.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I know what you’re just saying. And I’m saying zip it. It’s complicated.”

“It’s not. You’re just doing that thing you do. Push people away.”

“It’s not…” She wants to deny it. But it’s the truth. Not the whole truth though. “...just that. Look, I don’t know what’s going with me and Regina right now. But when there’s an update, you’ll be the first to know. Well, second. Should probably tell Regina first.”

He meets her gaze and then offers earnestly, “Granny would want you happy, mom.”

“I am happy.”

Henry’s eyes narrow again. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh, hey look, Regina and Roland are coming back.” Thank God. “Come on, kid, we gotta get back on the road.”

Henry grumbles something Emma can’t make out but gets into the car anyway, taking Pongo with him. But he’s studying everyone now. Seeing them from a new angle. And Emma hates it. The kid is too smart for his own good. 

“What were you two talking about?” Regina asks. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Emma replies.

“Promise?”

“Yeah. When we’re alone.”

Regina raises an eyebrow at that. “You’d risk being alone with me?”

“You’re not a velociraptor, your Majesty,” Emma deadpans. “I think I’ll survive the encounter.”

“You say that now.”

She ignores the former assassin. “Hey, Rollie-Pollie, you ready to get in the car?”

“Make it go Vroom-Vroom?” he asks.

She nods, offering her hand. “Of course, little man. Come on, let's get you strapped in.”

He looks up at his mother, who smiles, and then takes Emma’s outstretched hand. She gets him settled in and pops into the driver seat herself, starting the engine, and tapping on the clutch a few times to rev the engine, to which Roland claps happily about. 

“Who are we meeting in Baltimore? Are they going to get us to Lily?” Regina inquires as she buckles her seat belt, looking pointedly at Emma until she does the same. 

“To answer your second question, yes.”

“And my first?” When Emma, wordlessly pulls out onto the road, and gets back on the highway, Regina presses her. “Are you ignoring me because your answer is going to upset me?”

The ex criminal frown at her. “Regina, I think you know me well enough to know that’s exactly why, yes.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Truth.”

* * *

“Emma-Bloody-Swan,” Killian greets them on the docks with arms wide. “As I live and breathe.”

She cringes, slightly. Not at the idea of hugging Killian but the look Regina is giving her. 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d say no,” Emma confesses.

Regina shakes her head. “Yes, with good reason. He tried to kill you.”

“So have you. But that's all water under the bridge now. We worked that stuff out.”

“How?”

Just as Regina speaks, Milah emerges, sauntering behind Killian. “Hello again, Emma. I thought your little visit was the last time we’d ever see you. But I’m glad you’re back. And you brought your friend.”

“And my son. And her son. So maybe cool it, Mrs. Robinson.”

“Not a sentiment I’m used to hearing from you,” Milah muses. “Especially, two years ago.”

“Really, Emma? Her?” Regina bristles and storms off, taking Roland with her to board the ship, Milah and Killian just hopped off of. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Killian asks as they embrace. 

“Something like that,” Emma tells him before glancing at Henry. “Go on, kid. You can help Regina and Roland get situated.”

“But—”

“But nothing. Now go do what I asked.”

He stomps off too with Pongo on the leash and she sighs watching him go. At least he’s upset at her too now. She’s honest, Emma has almost equal responsibility in this whole thing. Her and Regina are the reason he doesn’t have his family; two parents, pancakes on Sundays, twice as many presents on Christmas. It’s Emma that told Regina to go. She might have picked him, and Emma’s shortcomings got in the way of that. They are getting in the way now. Same as Regina’s are. And Henry is making his opinion on the matter very clear. 

“Well it’s good to know that you still have your sunny personality, love,” Killian quips, kissing Emma’s temple. 

“Yeah, I’m everyone’s favorite person,” Emma says, lightly shrugging him off. 

“Move aside, lover,” Milah says, shooing him away. “I want to take a look at our dear Swan.”

Milah is a woman that in another life Emma might have pursued. She has a type. And Milah, yeah, she fits the bill. But she has her love. And so does Emma. Besides, it would never work. Milah is a free spirit, and Emma has a jealous streak. She isn’t Killian who can apparently take Milah’s wandering eye in stride, in fact he seems to relish in it. Emma could never be that person. She needs the assurance of commitment. That and insecurity keeps her from entertaining anything outside of traditional monogamy… with a woman. One woman. Well, one specific woman, 

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Robinson,” Emma greets with a hug. “You look amazing. What’s you secret?”

“The love of a good partner,” Milah replies, wistfully. 

Killian chuckles. “What? Good? Who is the person? I’ll fight them for you.”

“You two are in love on a level that is sickening,” Emma comments as she parts from Milah’s embrace. “Seriously, I’m getting physically ill.”

“Are you going to be sick on my ship, Swan?” Killian asks. “You can’t get on if you’re going to be sick.”

“You’re still a gigantic asshat,” she tells him, and pulls out her vaporizer. Jesus fucking christ she needs an actual cigarette. 

“If you two are done,” Milah cuts in. “Perhaps, we should get aboard. From what I understand, we need to do this quickly and quietly.”

“And that would be correct. People are trying to kill me,” Emma tells them, and glances at Killian. “Must be my winning personality.”

“Aye, must be,” he agrees. “But someone’s trying to kill you, love? Didn’t you already do this?”

They start off toward the boat — ship — whatever. And Emma nods. “Yeah. But that was because of the kid. This is because…”

Killian doesn’t get what she is putting down. But Milah does. 

“Your connection to the assassin.” She flashes Emma a knowing grin. “Interesting.”

“And the plot thickens,” Killian adds, stepping aboard the ship, and offering Milah his hand to help her up. “I never thought of you as the type. Is there a hidden romantic under that pickly exterior?”

After Milah boards, Killian stretches his arm out to Emma. She rebuffs him, swatting his hand away. “Bite me, Captain Tightpants.”

“There’s our girl,” he quips, chuckling. “I’ll get us onto the water. Make yourself at home in the meantime, Swan.”

She doesn’t. Emma works hard to stay out of everyone’s way. Regina’s upset. Her son is upset. Emma just wants to make sure she doesn’t make things worse. So while everyone is held up in their tiny cabins, she is on deck with a beer, watching the sun set. It’s peaceful, but Emma really feels like this is the calm before the storm. This is going to probably be the last bit of calm she’s going to see until this is all over. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Milah sounds behind her. Emma chuckles, but it’s not a happy sound, to which she tuts her tongue at. “That bad? Is it because your assassin? Or her son? Or is it a little bit of both?”

Emma turns away from the view to look at Milah, her eyes with a discerning glint to them. “Regina’s not mine.”

“And yet her heart belongs to you all the same.”

“You know, I hate that,” Emma says taking a swig of her beer. “This whole romanticized concept of being possessed by someone. That’s not what fucking love is supposed to be. I don’t own her. Regina doesn’t own me. But I'd die for her. I’d kill for her. I have killed for her. She’s killed for me. But we didn’t do any of those things because we belong to each other. We did those things — I did those things because I don’t want to live in a world without Regina in it. That’s not ownership. That’s just love. 

“And I had this vision of what retirement and finding a partner that didn’t want to murder me in my sleep looked like. And it wasn’t this. We were supposed to be on a beach somewhere, raising a family, enjoying what it’s like not having to wear the black hats and be the bad guys. It wasn’t supposed to be fighting for our lives every single second we occupy the same space.” She sighs, folding her arms over her chest. “She was supposed to be it for me. I’ve never met anyone else like her. I don’t think I ever will again. But I don't know if I can do this again.”

“It sounds like you have a fear of commitment,” Milah remarks, taking Emma’s beer from her to take a sip. “You’re afraid to give yourself to someone else.”

To which Emma reclaims her beer with a groan. “My fear of commitment isn’t because I’m afraid of belonging to someone. I’m terrified of commitment because someone could let me down, and leave. Or worse, I could let them down, and make them leave.”

Milah looks at Emma for a long moment before she looks back to the front of the ship, where Killian is. “Do you know why Killian and I work so well?”

“No, actually. I’ve asked myself that a lot. Because you’re — well, you. And he’s — you’ve met him,” Emma replies, stumbling over her words. Regina’s right, she’s not a orator. 

“We work because we’ve accepted the worst parts of each other and ourselves,” Milah explains. “It’s not about finding the perfect partner. Killian is far from perfect. He’s self-serving. He lies on impulse. He’s had more than his fair share of lovers. He’s killed. He’s cheated his business partners, as you know from personal experience, and he’s got a massive, yet surprisingly fragile ego. But I accept that. I love him for it. Killian will always be Killian. To love him is to love those parts about him. Or else it wouldn’t work. “

“This isn’t like some personality flaw, Milah,” Emma counters. “Regina’s husband has been dead for a fucking week and she’s pregnant with kid number two.”

“And yet, you’re the first person she sought out. She felt safest with you. She’s putting her family's lives in your hands,” Milah reasons. “Emma, that has to account for something.”

“Maybe. But maybe we’re bad for eachother,” Emma says. “Maybe it’d be better if she found someone else… you know, again.”

Milah shrugs. “Maybe. Or maybe she doesn’t want anyone else. Maybe she picks you. You say that love isn’t about obligation. It’s about choice. Fine. I’ll accept that. So accept that out of all of her options, Regina chose you.”

“What if it's not enough? What if I can't get over her loving someone else after me?” Emma drinks the rest of her beer. 

“Then you set her free and you both move on,” Milah tells her succinctly. 

Green eyes roll up and meet blue ones, there's so much pain swirling in Emma's, she's radiating with it. Sorrow hangs around her like a dark rain cloud. “What if I can't do that either?”

“That's not an option. If you love her, you will accept her as is,” Milah explains. “That's the price of admission, Emma. You either let this go, or you let her go. There’s no in between.”

Emma shifts on her feet, looking down. Milah’s words are poking holes in what she once thought is righteous anger. Perhaps it’s not as black and white as she wants this to be. Perhaps like with everything else in her life this is just variants of grey. She doesn’t want to face that possibility just yet. It’s easier being hurt. It’s easier being pissed off. Or at least it was five minutes ago. It’s less so now. Now that she has to face some hard truths.

“Did she tell you about how she came to marry her son’s father?” Milah asks. But Emma just looks at her without uttering a word. And she shakes her head at the former criminal. “You made assumptions and she didn’t correct you. Really, Emma?”

“Don’t ‘Really, Emma’ me. It’s not like she didn’t have a chance.” It’s a lie. Emma didn’t want to hear it then. She’s not sure if she wants to hear the story now. “Maybe I guessed right.”

“Emma, if you actually believed that, you wouldn’t be this conflicted,” Milah tells her, her voice soft. “Love is a complicated process. But the mechanics are simple. The other stuff doesn’t matter. They are just things that you can get over if you want to. I just hope you figure that out before it’s too late. Now, go relieve Killian and try not to crash the boat.”

“Isn’t it called a ship?”

Milah rolls her eyes. “Semantics.” 

Laughing, Emma walks towards the bow of the ship where Killian is up on the upper deck in the cockpit of the boat— ship — whatever. He’s got a small tumbler of rum on the rocks sitting next to him as he looks over some the gages. Emma sees him compare that to the GPS and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Does it all check out?” Emma asks.

He doesn’t jump, but it’s clear he hadn’t heard her. “Aye. The coordinates are solid. But there’s nothing there. Are you sure that’s where we need to go?”

She smirks. “I’m sure. It’s not going to be on a map. But it’s there.”

“I’ll trust you on this, Swan,” Killian tells her as he stands, with one look he frowns. “What’s wrong? You look like someone kicked your dog.”

“No, just life kicking me,” Emma offers.

He chuckles, but it isn’t a happy sound. “Same thing. So what troubles you?”

“Nothing,” she says. “Everything. It’s complicated.”

“It always is,” he agrees. “But if this everything also involves the Evil Queen, allow me to simplify things; you love her, she loves you, everything else doesn’t matter.”

“And it’s just as easy as that?” Emma asks.

Killian nods. “Aye, if you let it. You’re not perfect. Neither is she. You’ve both done things that would make any normal person run for the hills. If you can both manage to get over the past, you’ll be able to move onto the future.”

Her eyes narrow in disbelief. “That’s surprisingly mature of you.”

He shrugs. “I have my moments, love. Now all you have to do is keep course. I’ll be back in a few hours so you can sleep. Something tells me you're going to need it.”

“And that something would probably be correct.”

“What are you going up against?” 

“The Queen of Hearts.” When Killian visibly shudders, she asks, “You’ve heard of her?”

His lips press together in a tight line, his jaw clenches, and he nods. “Do you know how I lost my hand?”

Emma shakes her head. “No. Just the when. Not the how or the why.”

“The why is easy enough to answer,” Killian replies. “I fell in love with a woman and for reasons unknown to me to this day, she loved me back and agreed to come away with me. So I arranged for everything. Even taking her son with us. But her husband found out. He hired someone to kill us both. Wanted us to suffer first. With an assassin at my neck, he offered me a choice, I could either leave with my life or rolled up in a rug with his wife.”

“Fucking Christ…”

“Oh, aye,” Killian agrees, darkly. “One thing Gold has is a flare for the dramatic.”

Emma’s eyes go wide. “Wait, fucking Gold did this to you?”

“How many wives have you think I’ve fallen for?” When she just gives him a pointed look he relents. “Fair point. But yes. Gold called for the hit. And he wanted me to know he had beaten me. So he hired the best. Didn’t know the Family was on to us until I was face to face with one of them. Peter Pan. The Queen of Hearts has a thing for fairytales, love.”

“How’d you two survive? How did I not know this?” Emma poses two reasonable question.

To which Killian offers, “We survived because of Milah’s son, Neal. He pleaded not just for his mother’s life. But mine. He promised to stay, if we got to live. Gold called off the hit and we got away with our lives.”

“Milah doesn’t talk about Neal,” Emma comments. 

“Would you talk about Henry if you failed to get him away from King George Nolan?” Killian asks, pointedly.

“Good point, but I had no fucking idea about Gold.”

“Which brings us to the how did you not know,” he continues. “Well, he wasn’t going to tell people how Milah left him. And I wasn’t going to say a word because of what the Family did to me afterwards. You see, love, Gold might have called off the hit, but the Queen of Hearts as a reputation. And that is everything to her. The contact was terminated, but I needed to stand as a testament to her work. She had Pan track me down in San Paolo and while Milah watched, he cut off my hand. Then she walked out of the shadows like a damn demon. She explained herself to me, holding my hand in hers, and then threw the bloody thing in the sea. She and the Family left me for dead. Only reason I’m alive is because there was a doctor that had a love of ships at the pier that night. He heard Milah callin’ out. And he helped us. But the Queen of Hearts… she’s the stuff of nightmares, love.”

“You’ve actually seen her?” That could be helpful. “What did she look like?”

“A little like Regina, to be honest. Not as beautiful. Maybe once. Taller, slender. Not small, like the Evil Queen,” he recalls. “She’s got the same power, the same dark glint in her eyes. But unlike Regina, this isn’t just business. The Queen of Hearts loves what she does. There’s no mistaking that. You want to know what she did after Pan took my hand? She laughed, cackling like a bloody witch, singing as she leads lambs to the slaughter. You see her, Swan, you put her down. Don’t hesitate.”

“You’re the second person to tell me that,” Emma remarks. 

“And with good reason,” Killian says. “See you in a few hours. And don’t crash my ship. ‘Cos my ship doesn’t crash. If she does, it means you crashed her.”

“Good night, Captain Tightpants.”

After Killian leaves, Emma's alone for hours. Just her and a torrent of conflicting emotions. The only noise is the low whirl of the engine and the sound of waves crashing against the hull as the ship cuts through dark waters. Ever so often she sighs heavily, or checks to see if they are on the correct course. Its boring bullshit and she would punch herself in the face if it promised a break from the tedious monotony of it. And all the while Emma tries not to be consumed, deep in thought about the obvious.  

“This is the last place I thought I'd find you.”

Emma rolls her eyes, turning in the captain’s seat to meet Regina’s disapproving glare. “What, you thought I’d be swinging with Captain Tightpants and Mrs. Robinson? Yeah, not really my bag.”

“It didn’t stop you before,” Regina fires back.

“Maybe not, but not really something I want to get into tonight,” Emma says truthfully. “‘Sides someone’s got to make sure we go in a straight line. I drew the short straw.”

“You’re really not going to see the hypocrisy of being angry at me?” Regina asks, coming to stand right in front of her.

Leaving Emma looking up at the former assassin. “It’s not hypocrisy. I didn’t marry Killian and have our love child. So not exactly the same thing.”

“You actually slept with him?”

Emma makes a face. “First, in a threeway nobody sleeps. And second, god, no. I drugged him and then had sex with Milah  _ around  _ him. So not exactly that.”

“So you slept with her…” It’s not a question.

But she answers her anyway. “It’d been three years of meaningless hookups. And I was lonely.” Emma runs her fingers over Regina’s jean-clad calf, just testing the waters. “I needed the closeness.” She isn’t stopped, so she continues up Regina’s thigh. “I wanted to remember what it felt like to be desired.” Her gaze rolling up to meet the former assassin’s. “It didn’t help. I couldn’t get you outta my system.”

Regina’s expression softens and she cups Emma’s face. She still has her story to tell. But right now Emma doesn’t want to hear it. She needs Regina’s lips against her own. She needs her body against hers. She just needs to be desired. And as if the former assassin can read her mind, she bends down for the first tentative brush of full lips. In the next moment, they are kissing, the ardour slowly building between them. It’s a natural progression with neither one being the aggressor. Regina slips into her lap and the kiss deepens as she straddles Emma’s thighs. Her hands are in Emma’s hair, pulling her close, as Emma’s hands settle on Regina’s ass, squeezing, kneading.

Kissing Regina feels like home.

Emma's never felt like she has roots. Granny was it in that regard. Mary and David after that. Nothing besides Henry anchors to this world. But holding Regina, touching her, kissing her, Emma has yet to find something that she loves doing more. When she’s with the former assassin, she finds there’s no place she’d rather be. However, as much as she wants nothing more than to continue this, Emma knows that they can’t without dealing with elephant in the room first.

“Hey… Hey...” she murmurs against kiss swollen lips. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to.” Regina breathes. “Just touch me.”

This time, Emma pulls away looking into Regina’s eyes. Whether she’s looking for reassurance or something else it’s unclear. Emma simply cups Regina’s face, a small smile quirking her lips. And she dips back in. The kiss is slow, sensuous, and deep. An exploration as well as a means to ease the tension that Emma could feel vibrating throughout Regina’s body. She wishes that she can offer the other woman some kind of answer but all Emma has is more questions. And those questions are going to lead some painful truths.  

There’s that fire again. The fire that will burn them both. It already has, hasn’t it? But Emma decides she doesn’t care as she eases Regina’s zipper down. 

A slow clap cuts off the action and Emma’s pulls Regina against her, breaking away to find Killian with a shit-eating grin on his face as he applauds them.  

“When Milah told you to hash out your problem, Swan, I don’t think this is what she had in mind,” he comments as he walks toward them. “But I approve. Ten out of ten, love. Well done.”

The women detangle themselves and Emma shields Regina, her eyebrow raised as she glares at Captain Tightpants. 

“Are you fucking done?” she snaps. 

He holds up his arms in mock surrender. “Hey, Swan, we’re on the same side. Talking is overrated. Better to work out what troubles you in a way that leaves all parties grinning in the end.”

Emma rolls her eyes and before she turns to Regina. 

“You okay?”

“Other than experiencing some mild mortification, I’ll survive.”

Emma smiles. “I can kill him if you want.”

Regina chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. “As sweet of an offer as that is, I don’t think that would be wise.” She starts to walk away, bumping Killian with her shoulder on the way, as she tosses out an, “If you kill him, who’s going to drive the boat?”

“It’s a  _ ship _ . And you  _ steer  _ it,” Killian calls after her. “Tell her it’s a ship, Swan.”

“Nope,” Emma tells him, as she watches Regina disappear into the main cabin. “So, you’re here to take over.”

“Aye, I am,” Killian says as he looks over the dials and the GPS. “Everything looks good from here. I think it’s safe to say you can rest easy.” He smiles knowingly at her. “Though I suspect you won’t be doing much sleeping tonight.”

“I can fucking stab you again,” Emma grits out, putting her jacket back on. “You know that right?”

He laughs. “Go to sleep, Swan.”

She huffs and stomps off, heading toward the sleeping cabins. Emma finds Regina leaning against her door and she stops. 

“Hey…”

“Emma…”

“No, it’s ok. I’m sorry.” Emma looks down at her feet. “I shouldn’t have let it get that far.”

Regina frowns at her. “Yes, as if I had no control over myself. It’s up to you to resist my wiles.”

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Emma whispers harshly.

“Are you?” Regina fires back. 

Emma shakes her head and closes the distance between them. She doesn’t want to fight right now. “Look, I don’t want to do this right now. All I know is that this hurts, Regina. I’m wrecked. I thought—” She sighs, heavily. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t change the past.”

Regina relents at the fatigue in Emma’s voice, and cups her face in her hands. “Emma, I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Their lips met but it’s not the same as it was in the captain’s chair. It’s just two people fulfilling an emotional need with a physical gesture. When they part they stand there with their foreheads touching. 

“We should get some sleep,” Emma murmurs. 

“Yes,” Regina breathes. “I’d ask you in but…”

“Roland just lost his dad… It would be confusing. Besides, it’s not a good idea. We’re not in the right place for that.”

The former assassin smiles, but the light never reaches her eyes. “Thank you for understanding. It’s more than I probably deserve.”

“I’m trying, Regina,” Emma stresses. “I really am. We’ll talk later when we get to Lily’s. But we probably should do that away from everyone. Something tells me that we’re going to do more shouting than actual talking.”

Regina laughs. “Because it’s us, dear. I can be blunt. And well — you’re an idiot.”

“True story.” Emma kisses her cheek. “You can be a bitch.”

The ex assassin pushes her away at that. “Go to bed.”

“Fine.”

They part after that, Emma walks the five feet to where Henry is sleeping. She takes one more look at Regina as she opens the door to her own cabin. They lock eyes for a moment before Regina reluctantly departs, leaving Emma in the corridor. 

“Good night, Regina,” she whispers, entering the cabin. 

Henry is sound asleep in one of the two cots, with Pongo curled up between his legs. She walks over to him, smoothing the hair back from his forehead and kisses the top of his head.

“I’m sorry I’m broken, kid,” she tells her sleeping son. “You deserve better.”

After patting the dog's head, Emma gets into the empty cot and pulls the blankets over her. Sleep doesn’t come easy. And when she does finally rest, it’s not a peaceful sleep. A few hours later, Emma wakes up to find Henry and Pongo still resting soundly. She sighs, rubbing her face before she steps out, closing the door behind her. Regina’s cabin is closed too so she passes by and finally makes it to the main deck where she finds the boat — ship — whatever docked safely. 

“Ah, Swan…?” Killian calls to her. 

“What’s up Captain Tightpants?” Emma follows his voice and sees him standing on the pier. Her eyes widen when she sees a familiar face, with his gun drawn on Killian. “Oh. Nevermind. I got it.”

“Hello, Em’,” the gunman calls. He’s a dark haired man with a friendly face and blue eyes. 

“Hey, Phil,” she greets cautiously.

“Care to step down and have a chat?”

“No, not really.” She does it anyway. “But I’m guessing that’s not really an option. You look good, Phil. Nice... and… um... tan.”

“Cut the shit, Emma. What the fuck is going on? Why are you here?” Yeah, same old Phil. All business, none of the fun. 

“I’m only talking to Booth or Lily,” Emma replies. 

“I have a gun pointed at you.”

She shrugs. “So?”

“Same old Emma.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s a friend of yours, Swan?” Killian asks. 

“No, Emma and I aren’t friends,” Philip admits. “She’s my best friend’s wife’s ex girlfriend. And she’s insufferable in general.”

“Oh, so you two have met,” Killian quips.

“Killian, you talking is rarely a good thing,” Emma tells him. 

“Yeah, it would appear you and I suffer from the same unfortunate affliction, love.”

“Put the gun down,” Regina’s voice suddenly booms over them. 

“Regina, it’s ok,” Emma says. “Phil is just doing his job. You can drop the gun.”

“I will, when he does,” Regina tells her. 

When Phillip pivots to point his weapon at Regina, Emma steps in and quickly taps him in the throat. He chokes, and she brings her elbow down on his arms, wrenching the gun from his grip, before sweeping his legs out from under him. Phillip hits the pier with an audible thud but Emma ignores that as she turns to Regina.

“There,” she says, tucking the pistol in her jeans at the small of her back. “Now put the gun down, Regina.”

“Emma…” Regina’s eyes drift to her chest. 

And that’s when she notices it, a tiny red dot over her heart. She just sighs and puts her hands in the air. 

“Lily’s definitely going to hit me in the face again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that those that are liking the story so far enjoyed this chapter. To those that are still waiting for Regina's explanation is it coming in the next chapter. I worked on it for ten days to make sure it was what I wanted it to be. I have a few minor tweaks to do and it will be posted once I've drafted chapter five. So thank you again to those that have stuck with the story. And if you have something to say positive or constructive, please let me know. Again, I'm not shooting down every less than glowing review. Just the ones that feel more like a personal attack. 
> 
> You can always follow me on tumblr where I'm MurderouslyAdorkable. And as usual here's a preview of Chapter Four. Cheers. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“I don’t even understand it, August,” Emma replies, taking another drink from her beer. “I do this every time. I did this with Lily. I did it again with Regina. I run from anything remotely real in my life.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Except for Henry,” he reasons. “You never ran from him.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“No,” she says. “I didn’t.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Emma, as far as the Evil Queen goes, I don’t know what to tell you. I know why you and Lily didn’t work. And I’m grateful because if it hadn’t I wouldn’t have my family. But I know how much that killed you to do it. It stands to reason this was worse.” It’s not a question._
> 
>  
> 
> _Emma answers him anyway. “Yeah. I knew she was it, Booth. From the moment I saw her. I just knew. She was hired to kill me. But that didn’t matter. You know, I never wanted the domestic life before. If it wasn’t for Henry I’d still be elbows deep in my old life. But Regina was the first person that made me really want that. The house, the kids, the wife… the dumb dog. I wanted that with her. And I let it go because I’m too fucked up to let someone in.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s not it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _She frowns. “How are you going to tell me what my thing is or isn’t?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _August chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re not afraid of letting someone in. You’ve got an army of people that love you and you don’t push them away. You’re an obnoxious asshole but I happen to like that about you. You let people in and you don’t run away when it counts. So that’s not the problem.”_
> 
> _“And what is the problem?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You think you don’t deserve to be happy.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Emma looks away and sighs. “Booth, people like me don’t get happy endings. I’m a bad person.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I was worse, and look at me now. Wife, kids, house… all that’s missing is a dumb dog,” August reasons. “If I deserve happiness, so do you. And so does Regina.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“With each other?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That’s not really for me to decide.” He pauses, glancing back at the house. “I’m going back inside. The boys can’t sleep on the floor all night. I’ll put them all in Marco’s bed. It’s big enough. You coming inside?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Emma shakes her head. “No. I’m going to go to the shack. I feel like throwing sharp things at targets that won’t fight back. Or bleed. Because I’m lazy and I don’t want to clean the shit up.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _August laughs. “Ok. Take care of yourself. And don’t stay up too late.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Sure thing, dad,” Emma mocks as they part._
> 
>  
> 
> _But August calls over his shoulder. “And Emma…?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Yeah?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“That tan line on Regina’s finger…”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“What about it?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“It’s more than a week old..”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, and their boys finally make it to Lily's home where they can finally have 'The Talk." Perhaps they'll be better for it. Maybe this will be the end of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you, this might not be good enough. I know that a lot of people do not like the direction I've taken this fic. And you're entitled to that opinion. For those of you that are still with me, I hope this answers any questions you may have. 
> 
> Also, this chapter, like most of the things I do is unbetaed. So thank you in advance for bearing with any and all mistakes. Cheers.

“Yup…” Emma groans. “That hurt more than the last time.” She hunched forward. “She left her rings on.”

Regina’s hands are on her head. “Tip your head back.”

The former assassin inspects the cut on her cheek and the one on her eyebrow. Lily had given Emma the old one-two. And the ex-information broker had forgotten about mean of a right hook her ex-girlfriend had. She can hear the excited murmurs coming from the next room. Lily and August going back and forth no doubt. It’s in stark contrast to the room Emma currently occupies. No one’s really said a word. Henry’s trying not to crack a smile. And Roland is looking at Emma confused.

“Why her hit you, Emma?” he asks.

“Why did she hit you…” Regina instructs.

His little brow furrows. “Lemme do it how I do it.”

Now Emma is trying not to smile until Regina taps one of the cuts.

“Ow! Sadist.”

“Mmmhmm…”

Emma catches Henry rolling his eyes. He’s just like her. He wears his heart on his sleeve and has the worst poker face in the history of grifters. It’s not in his blood — well not on his mother’s side. But he wouldn’t have a knack for it. Too honest.

“Emma,” Roland calls. “Why her hit you?”

“Because Lily has a problem expressing her feelings,” she replies. “So, she punches things that upset her.”

He frowns. “That’s not nice. Mommy says you ‘posed to use your words.”

“And she would be right. You can't just go around punching people in the face,” Emma agrees and then she shouts, “You hear that, Lilypad? You’re supposed to use your words!”

“Fuck you!” is the response from the other room.

Emma chuckles. “Well, those were words.”

“You’re such a child,” Regina remarks before she starts cleaning the small abrasions. When Emma hisses as she applies the antiseptic she rolls her eyes. “Really? My three-year-old whines less.”

“I’m weak,” Emma says with a shrug.

“And gay!” another shout from the other room.

“First time I’ve ever heard you complain about it!” Emma fires back.

There is a spike in the whispers. Then she hears August’s voice clear as day. “No. No. No.” And then Lily telling him to put her down. Finally, the whispers began to fade and there is silence. Regina finishes cleaning Emma’s cuts and backs away so she can stand.

“Thanks,” Emma says with a smile. “Just like old times, huh?”

Regina shakes her head. “There are a few key differences from the last time we did this.”

The former criminal wants to say more but they aren’t alone and just as she goes to change the subject, the doors swing open and two little voices squeal in excitement. Two little boys are standing in the doorway. One tall and lanky, which makes him look older than his five years. The other is short and stocky, a little boy of about Roland’s age give or take six months.

“Titi Emma!” they exclaim before they rush over to her.

“Marco! Drake!” She kneels, arms outstretched as they run full steam into her embrace, throwing their little arms around her. Emma kisses the tops of their heads. Marco looks like Lily. Same face. Same coloring. He is lithe, all long limbs. But his brother is his daddy’s son. Little and built like an ox even just shy of four. He has Booth’s thick black hair and baby blue eyes. “How are my boys?”

“We missed you, Titi,” Marco whispers, laying his head on her shoulder.

“I missed you, too,” Emma tells him, pulling Drake in closer. “And I missed you.”

“You did?” comes a raspy, surprisingly deep voice.

“I sure did, tiny old man,” she affirms.  “And I brought your favorite person too.”

“Henry?” Drake pulls away, searching the room when he sees the teenager, he screeches, “Henry!”

He waddles over to Emma’s son and Henry smiles as they hug. When they pull back, Henry lifts him into his arms and Drake catches Henry up on the going-ons around the island. Marco stays close and she just holds him. In a lot of ways, if it isn’t for these their boys, Lily and Emma wouldn’t have been able to salvage any semblance of a friendship. They had both done things they aren’t proud of, but their children are their redemption.

“Hey,” Emma whispers as she pulls away. “I brought a friend.” She nods toward Roland who is now hiding behind Regina’s legs. “He’s shy. But he’s a lot of fun. His name is Roland.”

Marco’s eyes light up. He smiles and waves to Regina’s son. “Hi.”

Drake has stopped talking too, squirming in Henry’s arms until he puts the little boy down. Unlike Marco, Drake doesn’t keep his distance. He rushes over, nearly tripping over his feet. Roland almost retreats but with Regina’s gentle reassurance, he relaxes and moves out in the open.

“Hi,” Drake rasps out.

“Hi,” Roland greets, timidly.

Marco joins them. “My name is Marco. His name is Drake. He’s my brother. Do you have brothers?” When Roland shakes his head, Lily’s eldest continues. “S’ok. We’ll be your brothers. And Henry. Huh, Henry?”

Emma fights the urge to look over at her boy. But he surprises her when he nods. “That’s right, Mark.”

“Mar-co, Henry,” the lanky little boy corrects.

Henry chuckles. “My bad, Marco.”

“Wanna play toys?” Drake asks Roland.

Roland looks up at Regina who nods, so he nods too. “I had toys. But I couldn’t take them.”

“S’ok, we got lots,” Marco assures him, already pulling him further into the house, helping Roland out of his light jacket and shoes. And by help, Marco is ripping the articles away as Roland struggles to keep up.

“Hey,” Emma calls out. “Soft hands, Marco. Let him do it.” Marco relents. And she turns to Henry. “Keep an eye on them, yeah?”

“Are you going to tell Aunt Lily why we’re here?” he asks.

Emma nods. “Yeah. Lily and I don’t keep secrets from each other anymore. She needs to know what I’m going up against.”

“We’re,” Regina corrects.

“What we’re going up against,” Emma agrees.

“Ok,” Henry says. “I’ll watch them.” His stomach growls audibly. “Maybe after I raid Aunt Lily and Uncle August’s fridge.”

“Feed the little people, too,” Emma calls after him and Henry gives her the thumbs up before he disappears further into the house. She watches him go and lets out a breath she doesn’t know she was holding until now. She almost goes to rub her face but remembers the open gashes on her face. Her hands fall to her side with a heavy sigh. Emma glances at Regina. “You ready for this?”

Regina shakes her head. “No, but it has to be done.”

Emma smiles at that. “It’s just my ex-girlfriend, Regina. No big deal.”

“So you say.”

Truth be told, it’s wishful thinking. Lily has a fiery temper and Emma has an indomitable will. There is no give between them. It’s why they didn’t work. Neither one is willing to compromise in a way that would work for the other. And not only did Emma come here unannounced, she hit Phillip. So they aren’t exactly starting this off on the right foot.

They walk through Lily and August’s house and it feels open and welcoming and lived in. A family lives here. And Emma gets the sense that this isn’t just a dwelling, it’s a home. It has the same feel as Granny’s house did. Something that Emma thinks it lost when she moved in. But in her defense, she doesn’t know the first thing about being in a family outside of a few years in her late adolescence. Outside of that, she just feels lost. She thought that five years of motherhood would change that, but she feels more out of her depth than ever before.

Emma slides a glass door to the side and they step out on the deck and she’s greeted with a beer and a friendly smile.

“Oh, August it’s like you read my mind,” Emma coos as she opens the beer. It’s still the late morning. But hey, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere. And Emma needs this.

August looks better than she’s seen him in these past five years. He was just a name on a file to her once. A way to get to Lily. To worm her way back into her life. Emma didn’t know what the plan had been when she reached out. A part of her wanted to fight for the woman she had once loved more than air. But that is until she saw how much they loved each other. There was no way she could step in the middle of that. Lily had moved on. Emma had to as well. She thought she had. But now she’s met with a different hurdle, One that she doesn’t think she can surmount.

“We’ve met, Emma,” August says, simply. “Where are the boys?”

“Inside playing,” Emma replies, taking a swig of her beer. “Marco and Drake are showing Regina’s son, Roland, their toy collection.” She nudges him with her shoulder. “You spoil those kids.”

August shrugs. “I’m allowed.”

She chuckles. And then remembers herself. “Uh, August, this is Regina Mills. Regina, this is August Booth, Lily’s husband.”

He smiles. “The Evil Queen.”

Regina relaxes a bit as she nods. “The Wooden Man.”

Emma frowns. “You two already know each other.”

“Only by reputation,” August confesses. “Your girlfriend has an impressive amount of kills. Hard not to take notice of that.”

“And Mr. Booth has had a flashy career. Even before he switched to bank heists,” Regina explains.

“Great. Super. Fantastic,” Emma deadpans. “Well, um… This is Lily. Lilypad—”

The other dark haired woman spins around with fire in her eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

Emma scoffs. “And I told you that wasn’t going to happen. So — ah, cope?”

Lily talks a determined step forward but August steps between them. “Lily… babe… I know she gets under your skin. But she’s your best friend. And you already punched her in the face.”

“Twice,” Emma adds.

“You wanna go for the Hat Trick?” Lily fires back.

Emma holds her hands up in mock surrender. “Same team, Lilypad.”

Lily relents but she still questions Emma. “Are we though? Are we really?”

“Yes? I mean, I am the godparents to your kids,” Emma reasons.

August sighs. “You, Phillip, and Aurora.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but I’m better than those two.”

Lily lets out a frustrated groan. “Why? Why are you? Just — why are you?”

She glances at Regina before she takes another drink from her beer. Her lip twitches with the need for a cigarette but she ignores it and reminds herself that this is all for her son and Regina’s So she takes a deep breath and turns back to Lily.

“You know why I’m me. And speaking of me, someone is trying to kill me,” Emma admits. “I need a safe place for the kids until I’ve dealt with this.”

Despite Lily’s often explosive temper, when faced with actual danger, she’s cool and calculating. Emma knows what she did to Arthur. It was not a good way to go. So she’s just glad Lilypad is on her side. Because she can get a little scary sometimes.

“And what does she have to do with all of this?” Lily asks.

Once again Emma and Regina’s eyes meet and the former shrugs. “It’s the Family. Specifically, the Queen of Hearts is trying to emotionally torture Regina by killing me.”

August pipes up. “How do you know?”

“Because 12 years ago she killed my first love,” Regina reveals. “And last week she killed my husband.”

“Husband?” Lily arches an eyebrow, looking at Emma.

The former criminal shrugs. “It’s a long story.”

“I got married to a man,” Regina deadpans.

“Apparently not that long,” August remarks.

Emma frowns. “It’s more nuanced than that, alright?”

“Is it? Or are you just being gay and weak again?” Lily asks with a sneer.

Emma takes a step forward. “You know what?”

“Girls,” August intercedes, correcting himself when all three women glare at him. “Strong, capable, independent women, this is not the important issue here. It’s well documented that Emma is both gay and weak. But she’s not coming here for her. She’s here for Henry, babe. And you love Henry.”

She probably should have lead with that. Her kid is her saving grace. So long as Henry is relatively well-adjusted, Emma is doing alright. People find a love for her through her son. Henry humanizes her. Makes her seem like less of a walking sack of crap.

“I cannot believe you brought this to my doorstep, Emma,” Lily groans.

“I know it’s not ideal—”

“Not ideal? Not fucking ideal?” Lily cuts her off. “Emma, you brought the assassin that tried to kill you into my house. Who apparently got married, had a son, and put a giant ‘Kill me’ sign on your back.”

“Yeah, if you boil it down to the simplest—”

“And now you’re asking me to keep the son you kept secret for seven years safe because you want to take on the Family and the fucking Queen of Hearts. Are you fucking high?” When Lily’s on a roll it’s hard to get in a word edgewise.

But Regina tries, albeit with a snide remark. A for effort though. “Yes, Emma I can clearly see the stuff between you and your ex-girlfriend is dead and buried.”

However, Lily isn’t one to back down so easily. “Nope. That’s shit isn’t going to fly with me. The only reason I haven’t laid you out—”

“Is because I’m pregnant?” Regina inquires.

“No, it’s because she asked me not to,” Lily shots back.

Three sets of eyes land on Emma as she brings the beer to the lips. She holds up one finger, silently telling them that it’d be just a few seconds, then tips the bottle up, and drains its contents. Yeah, she needs a moment. She needs several but that’s not going to happen. So the beer is a stall tactic. Not a good one because she wants a shot of tequila. But it’s a way early for liquor. Besides, she’s pretty sure Lily doesn’t keep it stocked on the island out of spite. Just as well. The last thing Emma needs is tequila at ten in the morning.

“Yeah,” she begins when she’s finished. “I did ask her not to do that. We talked about it. And we compromised; she hit me instead. It was good times.” Regina looks at her like she’s grown a second head but Emma scoffs. “Don’t look so surprised. You know about me and Lily. This is pretty tamed for us comparatively.”

“At least no one got stabbed that time,” August offers.

Emma nods. “Exactly.”

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“With a surprisingly high pain threshold,” August adds.

“Thanks, Booth.” Emma is going for annoyed but the smile is a dead giveaway.

“So what’s your endgame?” Lily asks.

“Ah…” Emma draws out. “We were going to iron out those details on the ride back.”

“This is the Queen of Hearts, not some low-level crime boss,” Lily stresses. “You go in half cocked and you are going to die. Do you understand that?”

“I do. And I plan to go in fully cocked. And hopefully, no one will die,” Emma replies. “The Queen of Hearts likes to gloat. But she’s a professional. And she likes to keep her anonymity. Which means she’s going to probably attack us indirectly as soon as we get back. Nothing serious. Just testing us. Well, me. Because she knows that by now, Regina’s told me what’s going on. So she knows that I know she’s coming. Once that happens she’ll probably contact Regina or me directly and arrange a meet which will most likely be a trap. If we don’t show up, she’ll go after my inner circle. If we do, she’ll kill me. I haven’t worked out how it ends yet. But give me some credit, Lilypad, this isn’t my first time.” Everyone’s looking at her, dumbfounded. And Emma scoffs. “Fuck you all. I am capable of rational thought.”

Lily sighs and her and August exchange a look to which he simply nods. She turns to Emma and shakes her head. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again.”

“We’re?” both Regina and Emma ask.

“Yes, because between the two of you, you’re going to need someone there to make sure this doesn’t go tits up,” Lily explains and before Regina can voice opposition, she continues. “You both got lucky with Nolan. You know that this isn’t at the same level. You’re going to need my help.”

“Hooray,” Emma deadpans.

“Fuck you,” Lily fires back.

“I swear to god if this is how it’s going to be you can stay home.”

“You don’t have a choice. I’m coming.”

“Fine.”

“Bitch.”

“Twat.”

They smile and finally hug, making small talk about the boys, and life on the island. The tension from before falls away. And it’s peaceful, normal almost.

August laughs. “Alright, so who’s hungry?”

“I could eat,” Emma says.

“Shocking,” Regina and Lily reply at the same time.

There’s a moment of awkward silence as Emma looks between them. “No. Just — no, ok? Don’t ever do that again. That’s weird.”

The rest of the day is uneventful. Emma apologizes to Phillip. They refuel Killian’s boat and send him and Milah on their way, both of them promising not to go back to the States until this blows over. Which is good. One less thing Emma has to worry about. They watch the boys play. Roland adjusting rather well, despite both hers and Regina’s hovering, until Henry puts a stop to that.

“Mom, Regina… I’ve got this,” he assures them at one point. “I’m not going to let anything happen to him. I promise.” When Regina opens her mouth to protest, Henry stops her. “I know you’re scared. It’s scary. But Roland needs to know that life doesn’t stop. See, after my dad died, I thought the world was going to end. I didn’t understand how anyone could go on without my dad being here. My mom, she helped me through it though. She let me be sad when I wanted to. But she also showed me that I was brave enough to go on. You have to give him room to go through this by himself in his own way. But if you’re always standing watch over him, he’ll start to think that something is broken and it’ll never be fixed.”

Regina just gapes at him but Emma is impressed. “That was good, kid.”

Henry rolls his eyes. “I’m still mad at you both. But Roland is safe with me. I swear.”

That is good enough for Emma, who keeps out of everyone’s way for the rest of the day. She makes sure that she is never alone with Regina. Because their talk looms ahead, Emma has to mentally prepare. They are in limbo. This talk can make or break them. And Emma has her money on it being the latter. She’s been disappointed before. Why should this be any different? Regina is going to tell her about this whirlwind love story about how she got swept up by some tall, dark, and handsome type. Mr. Perfect. Her soulmate. The father of her children. Regina’s going to tell her although she cares about her, she loved Robin more.

“I know that look,” August’s voice sounds, pulling Emma from her musings. She’s outside on the beach, watching a starry horizon, brooding, so she welcomes the beer that he hands her. “You had that same expression right after you realized Jefferson had taken Lily.”

Emma sighs, opting to take a swig of her beer before she speaks. Because how does she even begin to explain this? August had asked Lily to marry him days after they met. When she asked him how they made it work he said they just do. Like it’s so simple. It’s never been simple for Emma. Not by a long shot.

“I should have asked her to stay,” is all she says at first.

She glances through the sliding glass door and sees Regina cleaning up. They must have just got done with dinner. Emma hadn’t been hungry since breakfast. She had two beers. Well — now, three. Regina looks up and their eyes meet. Whether the former assassin reads the sadness in Emma’s expression or she’s dealing with her own, her features soften, her hand goes over her stomach, at first Emma thinks something may be wrong with the baby. But she’s seen this before. Regina does it when she’s feeling vulnerable. Emma wants to go to her. However, there’s a pile of dead bodies and one painful truth separating them. So she looks away and walks out of sight off the wooden deck onto the beach.

What surprises her is that August follows her. They stand in silence for a moment before she speaks again.

“How are the kids doing?” Emma asks.

“They’re good. The little guys are in a puppy pile in Marco’s room. Pongo’s standing guard. Well, more like laying guard. You spoil that dog, Emma.”

She shrugs. “Yeah, he deserves it. He’s a good dog. What about my boy?”

“Henry is playing video games. But I told him not to stay up too late,” August informs her.

“Thank you. I’d go in there myself but—”

August finishes her thought. “Henry is pissed at you.”

Emma nods. “Yup. I told him that I told Regina to go. He wanted us to be a family. So he’s angry. He’s angry at us both. Regina, for replacing him. Me, for allowing it to happen. And I don’t know how to begin to make this right.”

“He’s 12, Em’,” August begins. “He’ll understand when he’s older.”

“I don’t even understand it, August,” Emma replies, taking another drink from her beer. “I do this every time. I did this with Lily. I did it again with Regina. I run from anything remotely real in my life.”

“Except for Henry,” he reasons. “You never ran from him.”

“No,” she says. “I didn’t.”

“Emma, as far as the Evil Queen goes, I don’t know what to tell you. I know why you and Lily didn’t work. And I’m grateful because if it hadn’t I wouldn’t have my family. But I know how much that killed you to let her go It stands to reason this was worse.” It’s not a question.

Emma answers him anyway. “Yeah. I knew she was it, Booth. From the moment I saw her. I just knew. She was hired to kill me. But that didn’t matter. You know I never wanted the domestic life before. If it wasn’t for Henry I’d still be elbows deep in my old life. But Regina was the first person that made me really want that. The house, the kids, the wife… the dumb dog. I wanted that with her. And I let it go because I’m too fucked up to let someone in.”

“That’s not it.”

She frowns. “How are you going to tell me what my thing is or isn’t?”

August chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re not afraid of letting someone in. You’ve got an army of people that love you and you don’t push them away. You’re an obnoxious asshole but I happen to like that about you. You let people in and you don’t run away when it counts. So that’s not the problem.”

“So what is the problem?”

“You think you don’t deserve to be happy.”

Emma looks away and sighs. “Booth, people like me don’t get happy endings. I’m a bad person.”

“I was worse, and look at me now. Wife, kids, house… all that’s missing is a dumb dog,” August reasons. “If I deserve happiness, so do you. And so does Regina.”

“With each other?”

“That’s not really for me to decide.” He pauses, glancing back at the house. “I’m going back inside. The boys can’t sleep on the floor all night. I’ll put them all in Marco’s bed. It’s big enough. You coming with?”

Emma shakes her head. “No. I’m going to go to my shack. I feel like throwing sharp things at targets that won’t fight back. Or bleed. Because I’m lazy and I don’t want to clean the shit up.”

August laughs. “Ok. Take care of yourself. And don’t stay up too late.”

“Sure thing, dad,” Emma mocks as they part.

But calls over his shoulder. “And Emma…?”

“Yeah?”

“That tan line on Regina’s finger…”

“What about it?”

“It’s more than a week old..”

That sticks with her. From the walk down the beach to the little studio that Lily built for her. Henry got a room in the house. Emma got this. At least she can get away. Clear her head. She needs space. And silence. Well, not silence. But just not anyone else talking to her. Because that stays with her; Booth’s words. Her tan line is more than a week old? What the fuck does that mean?

She shakes it off or tries to as she sets up a few targets. Emma probably shouldn’t be doing this at night. But the kids are inside. No one else is out here. Really she’s only a danger to herself. But she’s not a stranger to getting cut with a knife. Because that’s the thing about knife training, you get cut. It’s ironic the thing that makes you better, at least in this case, also can hurt you.

Emma’s oldest scars are from when she first picked up a knife. Most on her left arm. A few on her right hand from when she lost her grip and sliced her fingers up. But that was in the past. She’s better now. More skilled. However, accidents can still happen. And people — Emma can still be hurt.

She measures her steps from the target, drawing lines in the sand at five paces, six, and then at seven. Knife throwing is more of an art than it is a science. A lot of it trial and error. And even then it doesn’t make it the most practical of weapon skills. Judging distance is harder to do in the middle of a fight. The knife throw is a good first move. And great as an interrogation technique if you can manage to get the knife close enough to be scary without hitting them.

Soft R&B comes through soft through a pair of earbuds and a music player she leaves in the shack for occasions like this. Well, not exactly like this. But there’s been a few nights where Emma’s spent a good portion of it tossing knives like one might play darts. The smooth music relaxes her and that, in turn, makes her throws better.

The first throw at seven paces sinks in; nine ring, center of mass. The second hit at six paces hits next to the first. And then she steps in closer, the no spin throw, it hits in the ten ring. And Emma grins. It’s just like riding a bike.

“I thought you'd eventually come back inside.”

She jumps at that voice. She doesn’t mean to but Regina catches her off guard. Emma had thought she’d be left alone.

“Um… yeah,” Emma replies, removing the earbuds. “I'm doing this thing called avoiding everyone.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “And how is that going?”

“Pretty good up until a minute ago,” Emma confesses.

“You're the one that said we needed to talk.”

“Yeah, well that doesn't mean I want to.”

“What exactly do you want from me, Emma?” Regina asks, her voice raising an octave.

Which of course has the former criminal matching her. “I don’t fucking know, Regina.”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me,” the ex-assassin fires back.

And now they are arguing. “Then stop pushing me. I told you I needed time.”

“And you also told me that we’d talk once we got to Lily’s, so forgive me for taking you at your word. Here I thought we’ve stopped lying to other each.”

“Don’t. You don’t get to do that. So don’t even try it. You’re the only one that fucking married someone else.”

Regina scoffs. “Yes, I did. While you were parading around with your many dubious conquests, I slept with one man.”

“Married him and had his children,” Emma asserts. “Don’t forget that part.”

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this,” Regina tells hers, spinning on her heels in the sand and starting off back to the house.

Emma calls after her. “No, no, no, no. You can’t just come stomping over here, demanding that we talk, and then walk away.”

Regina in on her again, closing the distance between them. “You keep punishing me for something that just happened.”

“I don’t know how pregnancy and marriage just happen, but sure. I’m the bad guy here.”

“There are no bad guys, Emma. But you are also not the wrong party either.” Regina pokes Emma hard in the chest. “And I stopped being yours the second you told me to leave.”

She knocks Regina’s hand away. “I don’t remember you fighting to stay.”

“You don’t think I fought?” Regina sounds almost offended at the notion. “Your people didn’t tell you, did they? They didn’t tell you how I cried, and threatened, and practically begged for them to stop the car? No, of course, they wouldn’t. Because they were acting under your orders. ‘Take her to the airport and make sure she gets on that plane, no matter what.’ Or did that part conveniently slip your mind?”

“You needed to get away, Regina.” Emma’s words are reasonable. Her tone is angry, however. “I know what wetwork can do to a person and I wasn’t going to bring that into Henry’s world. Don’t fault me for trying to protect my son.”

“If you for one single second think that I would have harmed Henry in any way—” Regina lets out a frustration. “You are unbelievable, Emma. By the end of those two months, I was imagining a life where your son could be ours. And you pushed me away because you were trying to protect him? How much have you had to drink?”

“Like three beers for the whole day,” Emma replies, quickly. “And that wasn’t why I told you to leave.”

“Then why?” Regina asks. “You owe me that much. Why? Why did you push me away? Why did you tell me to go?”

“Because I don’t deserve you!” And just like that, the floodgates open. “All I could think for those two months was how could I possibly have everything I never I knew I wanted without doing absolutely anything to deserve it. A kid? I am a shit human, how could I ever want a kid? But here he is and he loves me regardless. And I love him and it works. And then there’s you. The literal woman of my dreams. Smart, strong, and a fucking badass. And for some unknown reason, you love me back. Why? I’m not pretty. I’ve recently been told that I’m an obnoxious asshole. And I make terrible choices. It defines every single law of nature. How can I trust that?” Emma’s voice cracks. “No one wanted me my whole life. My parents — whoever they are, they didn’t want me. The first family I was with, they sent me back when they had a kid of their own. Granny was the first person that kept me. And I crapped all over that constantly. Lily tried to love me. And for a time, I tried to let her. I told myself that maybe I could be good enough. But I couldn’t make it work. I couldn’t make myself believe it. I’m not good enough. I’ll never be good enough.”

“That’s bullshit,” Regina says. “That’s bullshit. And I’m tired of you hiding behind the past.”

“I’m not hiding—”

“You’re hiding,” the former assassin insists. “And you’re making for excuses for sabotaging your own happiness. When that is on you. You did that. No one else.”

And with those words Emma’s ire raises. It’s like Regina knows how to press every single one of her buttons at the same time. “That sounds a lot like projection, your Majesty. Wait, protection is not the word I’m looking for. Hypocritical. There that’s the one.”

“You think I’m the hypocrite? Really?” Regina fires back. “Yes, Emma after a few months of moping around Europe, I met a man. He wasn’t a particularly handsome man or a particularly intelligent man. But he was kind to me when I really needed a little kindness. Because the woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with threw me away like I was garbage. And it was only once. Two months later, I realized I was pregnant, and I knew I couldn’t come back, even though that is all I wanted to do at that moment. Because it would be exactly like this with us. You wouldn’t be able to see past it. So I accepted what happened. Just like I accepted I would raise my son by myself. It was only by some random chance that I saw Robin again. Almost four months later. When it was clear I was pregnant. And he didn’t push a romance or ask me to marry him out of some sense of nobility.

“He had just lost his wife and their newborn, a year before. Robin only wanted to be a part of it. His logic was simple; he had a hand in making it, and with my permission, he’d like a hand in raising our child. So I allowed him that. And we became friends. And that’s when I told him about you. About this insufferable blonde that despite pushing me away, I couldn’t stop thinking about, nor could I get over. And instead of judging me, or villainizing me, he understood because there was no one he could ever love more in this world than the wife he lost.”

Emma scoffs. “So this is the part of the story where you come back and we try to work all of this out. Oh, wait, no. That’s not what happened. You fucking married him!”

“If you would just let me finish without cutting me off, I’ll explain!” Regina shouts.

“Oh, sure let's be logical about this!”

“Yes, dear. Everyone who has ever met you knows you’re the most sarcastic person in the room. Good for you. Happy?”

“Do I look happy to you?”

“This is why I didn’t want to talk to you when you’re being like this. Because it’s almost impossible for you to see past your own anger. I chose you, Emma,” Regina stresses. “But I couldn’t have you. So I settled into what my life was becoming. And I was just grateful I had someone that knew what I was going through. Robin was with me through it. Every appointment. Every time I had a panic attack because I thought there was something wrong. Through the birth. Through Roland’s first year. It wasn’t until our son was two that we even started dating. By the time Roland was three, we were married. And I believed that I would be ok. Because I was happy to an extent. I’ll admit that. I also loved Robin. I’ll admit that too. But we were both always walking with one foot out of our relationship. We both understood that we were just placeholders for lost loves.” She looks down at the tan line where her wedding band once was. “So after six or so months of marriage, we decided that a divorce was probably for the best. That was about three months ago. My current state is the result of a combination of too much wine, depression, and bad decisions. I wasn’t going to tell him until after we had ice cream and we were on our way to the airport to fly back to the States. But the Queen of Hearts had other plans.”

“We?” Emma asks. “As in you and your husband?”

“Soon to be ex-husband, yes,” Regina corrects. “And yes, he wanted to help explain things.”

“I would have punched him in the face.”

Regina almost smiles at that. “I told him as much. But he wanted to do it anyway. He said he couldn’t imagine coming in between a love like he had with his first wife.”

Emma response is dry and biting. “How incredibly noble of him.”

This time Regina does smile. “Yes. In that way, he reminded me of you. It’s what you said about Lily and August. That even though you loved her, and you wanted to fight for her, you couldn’t stand in the way of a love as strong as theirs.”

“That and she would have hated me for it,” Emma confesses.

“And eventually, I would have grown to resent Robin. Because my heart was — has always been with you.”

“Why didn’t you just lead with that?” the former criminal asks.

“Because you’re an idiot that often doesn’t see reason when you’re emotional.”

“And you’re can be a bit of an asshole when you think you’re in the right.”

“I am right. You assumed the worst.”

“You never corrected me!”

“You never gave me a chance to! And don’t raise your voice at me!”

She doesn’t know who reaches for who first. One second they are standing almost nose to nose, the next Regina’s lips are pressed against her so hard it should hurt, but it doesn’t. It’s relief that she feels wash over her. People might not understand it. They might call them crazy, or toxic. It might be too soon. Regina’s explanation might not be enough for most people. But it’s enough for Emma. And this doesn’t have to make sense to anyone but them. Whatever they have, it’s theirs and no one else’s.

At that moment the rest of the world falls away. And it’s just them. Just Regina. Just her. Just this ineffable, intangible thing between them. The kiss ebbs and raises as if they have all of the time in the world. Neither of them notices they figure that storms pass them. Nor do they notice that figure’s return. It isn’t until the fire that builds between them is literally dosed with ocean water that either of them realizes they haven’t been alone for some time.

“What the actual fuck, Lily?” Emma roars. “Did you just fucking throw a big bucket of ocean at me?”

“Yes,” Lily answers, throwing another bucket just specifically at her.

“You brought two?!”

“You’re lucky I couldn’t carry three!” Lily shoots back. “You two, yelling and screaming and making out like a couple of horny fucking teenagers. Like what the fuck is wrong with you? There are children asleep like 50 feet away. And if you wake them up before 8 in the morning, I will stab both of you. Now get your fucking shit together. Because I swear to god if you two act like this when we are back, I’ll kill you myself.”

And then she starts off back toward the house. “You’re sleeping in the shack.”

Emma chuckles. “I guess that means we’re bucking together, your Majesty.”

“We?” Regina arches an eyebrow. “She said you, dear.”

“I think it was heavily implied she meant us both.”

Lily affirms with a, “You’re fucking right I implied that.”

“See?” Emma asks.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Idiot.”

“I love you too, Regina.”

“Promise?” she asks, her voice quiet, the question earnest.

Emma draws an X over her heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Regina frowns. “You’re not dying.”

“Not anytime soon.”

“Emma?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean it, don’t die on me. Because I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. And losing you… that will truly break me.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Not for a long time.” Emma kisses Regina on the temple. “We should get cleaned up because we are both covered in ocean water.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Obviously, Lily’s.”

Regina chuckles. “Obviously.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to put a preview of the next chapter like I normally do. Someone expressed their dislike for that. If anyone likes the chapter previews, please lemme know in the comments. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma still have a bit to work out. So they do it the only way that's always worked for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut and angst.
> 
> I felt like even though they got to an okay place, there needed to be a little more between them. Someone in the reviews said that these two don't really know how to communicate, and that is correct. So is it perfect? No. But I'm happy with it. I hope you like it too.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to beta this monster, I'll let you read chapter six right now.

The shower helps. It takes Emma out of her head. It keeps her from overthinking the big question mark that is her and one, Regina Mills. Instead, she goes over what is beginning to become a plan for when she has to go up against the Queen of Hearts. She wonders if she can pull the trigger one last time. And by the end of the shower one thing is certain for her: if it means the safety for her son and Regina's, yes, she most definitely can.

It's not rocket science. She isn't going to go over the moral implications of such a revelation. Someone is trying to kill her. And they are threatening her family. Emma will become exactly that kind of monster to protect them. And if the Queen of Hearts underestimated her capacity to be every bit that bitch, she is going to find out soon how wrong she was.

Emma towels off and wraps the damp cloth around her body before she looks around the small half bath for clothes she could have sworn she brought in here with her. But the absence of them speaks to the contrary. So she has no choice but to venture into the main room in nothing but a towel.

Fantastic.

When she walks into the main room, Emma stops at the sight of Regina on her bed. Naked. Foregoing a towel altogether.

"Christ…" Emma breathes, her eyes sweeping along her body, taking in her form. It reminds her of their very first night together. Well, more the morning after, when Emma walked into her bedroom and Regina was sleeping. Her hair was longer, straighter, her skin wasn't as pale as it is now. Wherever Regina had been, it is a place that didn't get much sun. And of course, the slight swell to her lower abdomen hadn't been there either. Still, Emma is drawn to her — Completely transfixed.

"I thought I was going to have to go into there and get you," Regina tells her, legs crossing at the knees. "I almost joined you, but it looked like you need a moment to yourself."

Emma smirks. "I guess I should be thankful you only took my clothes."

The former assassin chuckles. "Yes, you should. If this was five years ago, you may not have survived the encounter."

Crawling onto the bed, Emma coaxes Regina's legs to uncross as she settles in the cradle of her thighs. "If this was five years ago, you would have joined me in that shower."

Regina's eyes had a playful glint. "Possibly."

"Definitely," Emma corrected. "If I remember correctly you really love sneaking up on me in the shower."

She settles on top of the other woman, pulling a gasp from her full lips as Emma wills herself not to jump headfirst into this like nothing has changed when everything has. She wants to. She wants to run her lips along every patch of exposed skin. She wants to hear Regina moan for her. She wants to sink into her warmth like she doesn't have a care in the world. Emma wants to pretend like it's five years ago. But that can't happen. She can't go there yet.

Regina, seemingly unaware of Emma's inner turmoil, argues her point. "I didn't sneak. You didn't notice me because your mind turns off when you're in the shower."

"I turn back on when you get in with me," Emma quips.

"A gross understatement," Regina replies, her arms snaking behind Emma's neck.

The former information broker hums in agreement. "You love it."

The ex-assassin rolls her eyes but still tells Emma, "I love you."

Her heart flutters at that. Just like that night on the roof of the safe house, when she was certain she had fallen for Regina. But there's a disconnect now. She can't trust it this time. And they aren't exactly starting with a clean state. She isn't some naive kid. She knows who Regina is. She knows what the last five years have been about. And despite understanding where the former assassin is coming from, Emma still can't dismiss the dead ex-husband. The noble and steadfast Robin.

She wants to trust Regina at her word. That she picks her, she chooses her. But Emma has and always will be a person of action — someone that responds better to deeds than words.

"Show me."

Regina cups her face, the pads of her thumbs brushing Emma's cheeks. The playfulness in her gaze bleeds out to reveal a sincere glint underneath.

"Will you let me?" Regina asks.

Yes, That's what Emma wants to say. Yes, because the alternative is something she can't bear to think about. But — what is there to say that she hasn't already? And if this is still a maybe after everything — perhaps they deserve to move on and find happiness somewhere else.

"Emma?"

With a sigh she pulls away from the former assassin and sits on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped, resting in her lap. She feels the bed shift as Regina joins her, leaning against her.

"I'm sorry," she tells the other woman. "You deserve more than a maybe. But —"

Regina finishes her sentence. "You still have mixed feelings." When Emma nods, she asks for clarification. "Because of Robin?"

"Because of everything, Regina," the former criminal confesses. "Robin's been dead for a week. And I know. You two called it quits two months ago because you love me. But you've got your kid and another one on the way. And I— It just feels like I'm stepping over Robin's grave to be with you."

"You're not."

"I don't know if that's true," Emma replies. "It sounds good. We want it to be true. But—"

"I choose you," Regina stresses. "I want to be with you, Emma. I wanted that five years ago. And I want that now. Is this complicated? Yes. Is it messy? Isn't everything with us messy? But Emma, I've lost two people that I've loved and all that it's taught me is when it's real, it's worth preserving.

"I can't tell you that it will be easy. I can't tell you there aren't going to be times where you will wish you did something different or chose someone else. I can't tell you I won't draw comparisons between you and my late husband. I don't know what the future holds for us. I don't know how we will make this work. It's complicated. It's messy. You have a child. I'll have two. You're best friends with your first love. And I married someone else because my feelings were hurt.

"I don't know how to do this. But I do know that you're worth fighting for Emma. I know that I love you. I love you. And that's enough for me. The rest is inconsequential. I chose you five years ago. I choose you now. And even though you will be the reason for each and every one of my grey hairs, I will choose you every day for the rest of our lives, if you'll have me."

Emma laughs and some of the tension eases from her shoulders. She looks at Regina for a moment, chuckling again at the ridiculousness of it, first having this conversation at all, and second having this conversation when each of them doesn't have on any clothes.

"Are you sure about that? Regina, I'm not easy to love. I'm going to push every single one of your buttons. I'll get jealous for no reason. I'll need you to tell me that I'm worth it until I believe it and then every day after. I'll read into every little thing you do. I'll make myself sick with worry when it even looks like you're pulling away. I'm a hot mess. I still don't have any idea how to love or be a parent. I'm not someone you should want. What can I give you and your children but needless complication?"

"They don't need you for needless complication, Emma," Regina tells her. "They have me for that."

"Regina—"

The other woman places a single finger on her lips to silence her. "I choose you. I don't care. I know you. You'll love my children like I love your son. You'll love me as much as I love you. Robin and I haven't lived as husband and wife for two months. And Roland, he knows…" When Emma frowns in confusion, Regina clarifies. "We explained the divorce as best as we could. I didn't tell him about you. I was going to wait because I didn't know how you were going to take everything."

Emma nods. "Yeah. I can see the logic there. How was that going to go anyway?"

"Very similar to the way things went, barring the Queen of Hearts' interference, we would have gotten back. I would have asked Robin to stay with Roland for a day so I could explain things. You, being yourself wouldn't have let me get in a word in edgewise." Regina smirks as she glances at Emma. "We would have had this conversation just like this. And then sometime later, Robin would have showed up and you would have probably punched him in the face."

The ex-criminal nods. "I would have. Right in the face. And you'd get mad at me. We'd argue. Or as you'd put 'have a heated exchange of words.' I'd storm off."

"I wouldn't let you push me away this time. I would follow you," Regina says, taking Emma's hand into hers.

Emma gives it a reassuring squeeze. "We would fight in the backyard."

Regina hum in agreement. "You would yell at me, yes."

"You yell at me constantly."

"Only when you're being an idiot. And even then, I only scold you."

"Yes, because I'm a child with the emotional maturity of a turnip."

"You're half right."

"Oh is that so, Queen Sassy Pants?" Emma smirks but it doesn't reach her eyes. There's this big ball of fear coiled within her. And she lets out a sigh, squeezing the former assassin's hand. "Regina, promise me that you'll always fight for us. That you'll choose me. That you'll love me even when I'm being an obnoxious asshole. Just — swear that you won't leave even if I tell you to go again."

"Will you?" Regina asks. "Will you tell me to go again?"

"I don't know. I told you; I'm not an easy person to love."

"And you think I am?"

Emma smiles. "Regina, loving you is the easiest fucking thing I have ever done. It's like breathing. I just do, no thought required."

"I feel the same way about you," the former assassin confesses. "That night in the bar when we spoke for the first time…"

"When you were going to poison me to death," Emma quips. "Yes, continue."

Regina cuts her eyes at the ex-criminal but she smiles. "Yes, then. I wasn't trying to catch you in a Honeypot, Emma. I slept with you because the moment I saw you I was compromised."

"I slept with you because you are problematically sexy and you asked me to," Emma says earnestly. But when Regina rolls her eyes, she continues. "But I fell in love with you the night I made you watch the Holy Trilogy."

"I really wish you'd stop calling it that."

"The greatest three films to ever be made."

"Not much of an improvement, but continue."

"Thank you. You're wrong. But thank you," Emma teased before she got serious again. "Anyway, it was when we were on the roof and we shared a cigarette. You had been so careful with Henry. With me. You tried to distract me with sex which is always fantastic. But I saw a softer side to you. You cared when you didn't have to. And that's when I knew. I loved you and there was no going back from that."

Regina grins again and brings Emma's hand to her lips, kissing her lightly on the back of her hand. "It was that night in the tree house. That whole day I got to see you with your family. And how you loved and were loved. I got to see the real you. And you took me somewhere special to you. And you did distract me with sex. But that aside, you trusted me. And that's when I knew, I wouldn't love anyone else the way I love you."

With a sigh, Regina got up and tries to step away from Emma. However, she stops her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put on some clothes because it's late and I'm cold."

Emma smirks. "That would be a damn waste of you being currently naked."

"I just thought —"

Emma pulls her gently until Regina has no choice but to straddle her lap on the bed. "Regina, what happens next?"

"That depends on you."

"I don't mean sex."

Regina's lips brush Emma's and she whispers, "I wasn't talking about that either. If there wasn't someone trying to kill you right now, I'd marry you tomorrow."

"I don't want that. I don't need that. I just need you."

"I'm here."

Their lips met again and it's soft and gentle. There's an unspoken promise behind each kiss that has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with affirming that this is real and they are here for better or worse. It doesn't last long, however, and when Regina's fingers dance along Emma's collarbone, dipping to loosen the towel around her, the energy between them shifts, and the kiss dissolves into one filled with passion as they ease further onto the bed, all lips, tongue, teeth, and raw need.

The room fills with the sound of soft whimpers and muted moans. Hands slide across soft skin, and hips rock with clear intent. It's hard to say who needs this more. For Emma, it's a declaration, a promise, and the answer to a question. And maybe that's enough. Maybe that'll be enough. But she wouldn't be herself if she still didn't have her doubts. Because fuck what the Beatles said, sometimes a person needs more than just love. And for Regina… it's hard to say. She said all of the right things. And it's clear that there's something more than sex between them. Emma can feel her adoration in every pass of her lips across her skin.

"Fuck…" she hisses when Regina's teeth graze her neck, her fingers digging into the other woman's hips.

"Soon…" Regina promises.

Desire pools in the pit of Emma's stomach, twisting her, with her release in Regina's capable hands. Her pulse begins to race as the former assassin begins her slow descent down her body. Emma response in kind; nipples hardening, skin raising in tiny goosebumps, as she bites back a moan. She can feel more than hear Regina chuckle, her lips taking one of Emma's nipples between them, her hand cupping her other breast. The former criminal's eyes screw shut as she tries to find something to anchor her to reality. And somewhere in that haze, Regina switches to her other nipple. Emma's fingers thread through raven locks, like the other woman, is the only thing keeping her from floating away.

Suddenly, Regina's face fills her vision. "Laid down in the middle of the bed."

Emma's licks her lips and nods. "Ok."

The former assassin chuckles, low in her throat, and moves away to give her space as Emma sits up. "Forever the wordsmith, dear."

The ex-criminal cuts her eyes at Regina. "You don't like me for my way with words."

The other woman smiles and gives Emma a light kiss; just a small brush of lips. "Accurate."

She moves so Emma can do as she asked. And the former criminal all but scrambles to the center of the bed, her eagerness getting the best of her.

"Hands on the headboard," Regina whispers. When Emma cocks an eyebrow at that she adds a, "Please."

Emma moves and Regina's follows her, coaxing her legs open and slotting herself between them. The air around them swirling, buzzing with an intangible electric current. It is always like this with them. And if Emma had been the type to believe in fate, she might say they are fated to be, forever drawn to each other. But fuck fate. And fuck anyone that doesn't understand it. Life is messy, no path is ever straight, and she loves Regina, Regina loves her.

Warmth envelops Emma's body when Regina hovers above her, raising her skin in goosebumps. She grows slick and warm, and she shivers as soft lips ghost over hers. She can feel slender, nimble fingers slide up her arms, Regina's hand locking around her wrists, as she kisses the woman beneath her. Emma can't think passed anything other than how much she loves kissing the former assassin. It isn't until she hears the click of handcuffs clicking close around her wrists that she even realizes what has just happened.

Regina leans back, kneeling between Emma's legs.

"Seriously, Regina?" Emma asks, lightly pulling at the handcuffs.

"Turnabout is fair play, Emma. And I do believe I promised to tease you until you beg for me." The other woman's lips curl into a smirk, her fingers dancing along the ex-criminal's skin. Emma's hands wring the bars on the headboard, and she releases a shaking sigh. Regina's fingers languidly draw little circles on the insides of her thighs and Emma holds her breath in anticipation. But the other woman only inches closer to her center, then her hands fall away. And when she bites back a whimper, Regina whispers, "Patience."

The former assassin leans in, kissing Emma, reassuring that she's still here. She isn't going away. Emma's still not completely convinced. But Regina stays with her until she relaxes before she works her way down Emma's body. The ex-criminal moans, her eyes fluttering shut when Regina take one of her nipples between her lips, her arms struggling against the metal restraints. She wants to touch her, she needs to touch her. But her hands are literally tied. Regina does the same thing to her other nipple, groaning against her breast, and Emma's sure she's going to die if Regina doesn't get on with this. However, Regina takes her time, languidly going over every inch of Emma's body until she settles back on her stomach between the former criminal's legs.

"So wet for me," Regina purrs, her fingers tracing Emma's sex, barely touching her. "You know what I want to hear from you." Emma huffs and Regina smirks. "Still not ready? I'll just have to try harder.

Flipping her hair to the side, tucking the loose strands behind her ears, Regina kisses the inside of each of her thighs, each time inching so close to her center only to pull away and do it all over again.

Finally, Emma can't take it.

"You're going to fucking kill me." The ex-assassin laughs, a deep, rich chuckle that makes Emma bit her lip. "Fuck, Regina. Please."

"Maybe."

"Regina."

"Yes, Emma?"

"I need you. Please."

Emma's breath catches in her throat when she feels Regina slick her fingers over her. Her head dips again, resting on the pillow.

"You need me?" Regina asks.

"God, fuck, yes."

The former assassin's touch slips through soft folds and rubs over the small cluster of nerves which pulls a whimper from Emma. Then and only then do those nimble fingers slowly enter her. Regina watches her fingers inch inside of her. There's something about that warms the blood, being watched, feeling Regina's eyes on her as she steadily pistons in and out of her.

"Emma, would you let me use a strap-on on you?"

The question throws her. "Did — nuh — you — oh god, yes — bring one?"

She can hear the smile in Regina's voice. "No, I didn't have time to pack my strap-on, dear."

Emma's hips rock into her touch and she moans, trying twice before she quips. "No jokes when you're inside me."

Regina's fingers flex and she drives a little harder into Emma, seemingly content when the latter curse but still rocks to meet her touch. "So is that yes?"

The ex-criminal's thighs are quaking and her thoughts are hazy. "Wh-nuh-what?"

"A strap-on," Regina starts, her fingers meeting the comfortable pace Emma sets. "Would you let me fuck you with one?" And when the former criminal whimpers, she continues, "Would you like that? Fucking you just like this? Filling you up with my cock? Hm?"

She stresses all of the right words. Regina swears like a sailor under the right circumstances. But she knows what this does to Emma, who can't even focus enough to form full sentences. Only chipped words, Little sighs. All mixed with the occasional moan, telling Regina not to stop. And then…

"Fuck! You're — I'm gonna — Regina…"

And that's about all of the warning they both had before Emma snaps taut and announces her climax with a long string of curses Regina glides her gently through it all before Emma slumps completely onto the bed as Regina carefully remove her fingers.

"I'm dead," Emma mumbles, eyes still half closed. "You killed me."

She feels the bed shift as Regina reaches for what she guesses is the keys to the cuffs because moments later, Emma's hands are freed.

"I hope not."

"Always so bossy." Emma turns over anyway, with a lazy smile. And when Regina drapes herself over her, she laughs and swipes a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"Are you always going to greet me after we have sex?" Regina quips.

"Maybe."

Regina smirks. "Idiot."

"And you love me."

"I do."

Their kiss is slow and relaxed, their movements unhurried. And then just like with everything else with them, the energy shifts and the kiss morphs into something rushed and passionate. Emma's hands map out Regina's body, pulling little sounds from her as the former criminal rocks into the woman above her.

"Fuck, Emma, keep doing that," Regina breathes as Emma's hands slipping over her ass and kneading the flesh there.

"Yes," Emma moans against her lips.

They find a pace that works from them both, their hips meeting in this erotic dance. They murmur quietly to each other. Little things; how good it feels, how much they love this. And it's different but familiar. Like the last five years, it's just been the two of them. Tomorrow they'll deal with everything, the past, the hit on Emma, and their possible future. But right now, it's just them. It's only them. Whatever this is, builds between them, like a tidal wave coming for the shoreland. Emma can feel it in the way her skin warms, how they fall out of step just a little, how Regina trembles under her touch.

"Emma…" she whispers.

"Come for me, baby," the former criminal coaxes, feeling her own climax just out of reach.

"I'm close."

"I know." Emma sighs, capturing Regina's lips in a sloppy kiss. "Me too. God, Regina, me too. Don't stop."

"I won't," the ex-assassin promises, grinding into her. Every point where they touched felt like it's on fire, boiling their blood as Emma's stomach twists. "Emma — Emma — I'm going to — Oh, God. Emma, oh, oh god, yes!"

Regina announces her climax with a shuddering moan, her lips still fused to Emma's and the sound, the sight of this woman coming above her is enough to have Emma teetering on the edge. And she has no time to relax because somewhere in Regina's post-orgasmic haze, she snakes her hand between them and enters Emma swiftly.

"Oh, fuck me," the ex-criminal curses. "Regina… Regina, I can't."

The other woman kisses her and whispers soothingly. "Just one more."

But Emma shakes her head. "Fuck — I can't."

It's a lie, the orgasm is building before she can stop it. Regina doesn't relent, drilling in and out of her with two fingers, curling them ever so often until Emma has lost all about to think much less make coherent sentences. She's unbelievably close, clenching around those fingers that somehow knew exactly where and how to touch her. Before Emma even realizes what's happening, she's coming, calling out Regina's name as her nails dig into the other woman's shoulders. When she settles, Regina follows her, laying beside her, one leg draped over her body, her head on Emma's chest as her breathing regulates.

"You still didn't answer my question," Regina cuts the silence.

Emma licks her lips, fatigue already setting in, making her eyelids heavy. "About the strap on thing?"

"Yes." Regina props up on one Elbow. "I know that for some people it isn't something they enjoy."

The ex-criminal smiles. "I'm not one of those people."

"You're not just saying that because it's something I'd like?"

Emma shakes her head. "God no. I almost came just from you talking about it." She yawns as her eyes flutter shut. "I'd love to have you 'fill me up with your cock.'"

She can feel Regina stare daggers at her. "What is said when I am trying to make you come doesn't count."

"Mmmhmm," Emma hums as sleep finally takes her and she drifts off. She can feel Regina settle against her again, her breathing becoming shallow as they both fall into a deep slumber.

Emma wakes up slowly sometime later, her eyes adjusting to a room still dark from the night sky. She's enveloped in the soft warmth of the other woman pressed against her, one leg draped over her own, Regina's hand between her legs, fingers still inside of her. They must have passed out somewhere in the middle of whatever they are doing. Dating? No. They aren't the type. Just fucking? No. It's never been like that between them. Making a terrible choice that could leave them both irreparably scarred? That is more their speed. But instead of over-analyzing this, Emma wills herself to enjoy it for what it is; the best-period-sex-period-she's ever had-period.

She smiles then, brushing the hair from Regina's forehead to lay a gentle kiss there. The former assassin stirs when she does, her hand flexing which pulls a gasp from Emma. Regina's lips brush Emma's neck, making her pulse race. The other woman's movements are still languid and unfocused in her post-sleep haze and it takes her a few moments to come to her senses, her body working more on muscle memory and spurred on by the small noises coming from the Information Broker than anything else.

Then she practically purrs, "You're still wet."

"You're still inside me," Emma pants, her hips rising and falling to match Regina's thrusts.

"I could always stop." Despite her words, Regina slots herself between Emma legs as the latter bites back a moan.

"Please, don't."

Regina's lips hover just above Emma's, her fingers working in and out of her slowly. She's so warm, and soft; the assassin is Emma's drug of choice. And as fucked up as that realization is, she can't bring herself to pry herself away from the woman above her. No one else has to understand it. Emma knows what she's about. And she's all about Regina.

"God, how are you always this wet?" Regina whispers as she closes the distance between them, capturing pale lips in a passionate kiss. Emma arches into her touch but hisses when Regina tries to speed up her ministrations. "Are you sore?"

"A little," Emma confesses, her hips meeting the other woman's advances. "But it's ok. Just don't stop. Please."

She doesn't. But it's gentle. It's slow and unhurried. Regina is careful with her. Loving. Emma can feel the adoration in every movement, in the way that the former assassin looks at her, with each pass of her lips she feels cherished. It doesn't have to make sense. She can barely make sense of it. But there's no denying in how this feels. And it feels right. Even as Regina slides down her body, murmuring to her. Emma can't make out the words, lost in a sea of sensation. But the meaning is clear: this is love.

"Emma…" there is an unspoken question on the tip of Regina's tongue.

"Fuck, yes. Keep going," Emma spurs her on, her body already a trembling mess. And Regina doesn't disappoint. Her fingers are replaced with a skilled tongue and soft lips. Her ministrations aren't tentative but there is a certain kind tenderness at play here that's undeniable. The air around them buzzes, hums like an electrical current. If Emma believed in that sort of thing she'd say it's magic. How else would one explain how anyone in the world would look at her the way Regina does? How would anyone love her the way this woman does? It has to be some mystical force like fate that pushes two people like them together.

With one hand gripping the headboard, the other in Regina's hair, Emma tries to anchor herself to the other woman, while keeping her as close as physically possible. Neither one of them speaks. Emma's too far gone, and Regina's too focused on the literal task at hand. They work together to bring Emma gently over the edge, body snapping tight as she calls out Regina's name with a string of yeses, as the former assassin guides her through it. For a moment Emma feels like she's slipped her skin, she's sated, and boneless; a lazy smile on her face with her eyes shut, basking in the afterglow.

"I — that was —" Emma speaks through heaving breaths. "Holy — Fuck."

It's the rich timber of Regina's laugh that makes Emma open her eyes. There she finds the other woman lying beside her, her warm body next to hers, propped on one elbow again as Regina studies her with a soft smile.

"You are truly a poet, dear." When Emma flips her off Regina chuckles, kissing the ex-criminal's shoulder. "You first."

Emma's eyes flutter open. "No more. You may literally kill me."

"How do you feel?" Regina asks, her fingers drawing little circles on Emma's skin.

And her breath hitches under the other woman's touch. "Like I have to do something to distract you before you get any ideas."

Regina's eyebrow arches at her answer. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

Emma turns on her side to face the former assassin with Regina's leg resting high on her hip. She brushes the hair out of Regina's face and cups her cheek before her lips ghost against the other woman's.

"The only way I know how," Emma replies, their lips still barely touching. "If you want me."

Regina leans in, pressing their lips together, deeping it for just a moment before she pulls away. "I always want you."

Emma's hand trails down Regina's body, drawing little noises from her. She loves the way Regina's body warms to the touch, how her hips rock ever so slightly against her, seeking friction, but not finding the right kind. Emma can still smell the evidence of her arousal on the ex-assassin's lips and taste it on her tongue. And god does she love that too. There isn't anything that Regina gives her that Emma doesn't want. Save for this one thing. This giant elephant in the room that the former criminal doesn't want to address. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Emma?" Regina asks, her breath shaking, catching in her throat.

"Hmm?"

"Love me."

Those two words twist her heart. She wants to. She does. But it's complicated. It's messy. But at that moment none of that matters. It's something to be dealt with later.

"I do," Emma promises, kissing along Regina's jaw, down her neck. "I will." She settles lower and lays a very deliberate kiss over Regina's heart. "I love you so fucking much that it hurts."

Regina stops her as she tries to dip her head lower. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that now."

"Will we ever get to where we used to be?"

The former assassin's eyes are dark pools of doubt. For as much as Emma has fixated on how Regina has the ex-criminal's heart in her hands, she never thought that she might have Regina's heart in her own. What she says next could make or break them.

She kisses the inside of Regina's palm. "We'll get somewhere better." Emma's gaze found the other woman's again. "Will it always be like this? Will you always want me?" This time Regina doesn't stop her when lips brush the tops of her breasts. "'Cause I can't keep my hands off of you. I need you."

Before Regina can answer her, Emma takes one of her nipples between her lips, stealing the other woman's words with a hitching breath.

"Y— nuh! Yes," Regina replies. "Always."

Emma's hand slips between them, cupping the other woman's sex. The heat she gives off makes Emma groan, fighting against herself. She wants to draw this out. She has this image of making love as the sun rises with the woman she'd go through hell for. Regina isn't wrong about them. There will be times that they compare and contrast. There will be times where they'll fight. There will be times this feels like a mistake. But as long as they remember what's important. As long as they remember the kind of love they have for the other, they'd be ok.

"Emma…" Regina's voice pulls Emma's from her musings, her fingers still teasing slick folds.

"Hmm," Emma hums her lips wrapping around Regina's previously neglected nipple.

She can hear Regina's breath catch in her throat and her lips quirk with a smile when the former assassin speaks again. "Pl-e-ase. I-I—Fuck. I nuh-eed you."

A chuckle escapes Emma as she shifts lower her lips never leaving Regina's body, kissing down her body until she's settled on her side with one of Regina's legs over her shoulder. She swallows hard at the sight of glistening lips as she takes in the heady scent of Regina's arousal.

"You need me?" Emma whispers thumbs gently spreading soft folds.

In response, Regina's hand in her hair, pulling her closer with a drawn out, "Yes…"

They both groan and Emma's eyes flutter shut. She missed this. She loves Regina. She wants to spend the rest of their lives together. But that being said, she'd die happy just like this, with this warm slickness against her tongue, Regina's fingers threaded in her hair, her hips slowly rocking against her face. She loves how this woman tastes. And for five years Emma has gone without it. She needs to make up for lost time. She needs to push Regina over the edge with just her tongue and lips. From the way Regina's grip in her hair twist and tightens, so does she.

"S-ss-s-oh, god, yes," Regina exclaims. "So-nuh-good, God…"

She's close. Her body's trembling, her hips have lost all sense of rhythm, she isn't forming words anymore. Regina's teetering on the edge and it's her sole focus. It's Emma's too. But in that haze, the ex-criminal forgets her plan of just making her come with only her mouth and slips her finger into Regina's clenching heat.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Regina pants. "Emma… Oh, God yes, Emma."

Her lips close around the hardened cluster of nerves and adds another finger pumping into Regina with one goal.

"I'm— God, Emma. I'm going..." Her body arches into her and lets out a moan. "Hnnng!"

Emma guides her through it, bringing her down gently. They both ease away from each other. Emma slips out of the other woman and Regina lays on her back trying to regulate her breathing.

"If you say hi to me, Emma Swan," Regina pauses to take a deep breath. "I will kill you."

The ex-criminal props herself up with a frown and then her face breaks into a smile. "That's fair."

Regina cuts her eyes at Emma and then she laughs too. "You're an idiot."

"And you let me see you naked," she counters, teasingly. "So maybe you should look at your own life choices."

"I have." Regina cups her cheek. "I'm right where I need to be."

"Softie."

The former assassin gently pushes her away. "And you've ruined it."

Emma feels the bed shift as Regina gets up and walks over to the small bathroom. "You're coming back right?"

The other woman stops by the door to peer at Emma with a raised eyebrow. "Where am I going to go?"

Emma shrugs as she sits up. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Is there anything I can do to show you I'm not going to leave?" Regina asks, earnestly.

"Always come back."

With a nod the other woman is gone, closing the door behind her. And Emma moves to the edge of the bed, pulling the comforter over her. The sun is peeking out over the horizon. The dark sky lighting up with oranges, reds, blues, and purples. Emma reaches for her vape and brings it to her lips. This is not how she saw the last 24 hours going for her. But there's a part of her that's grateful. It isn't perfect but she has Regina back. And with the ex-assassin at her side, she'll face whatever's coming next.

"You quit smoking."

Emma turns her head to see Regina standing a few feet from her. "Yeah, the kid asked me to. Thought I should try it."

"How do you like?"

"Honestly? I wish I had a goddamn cigarette."

With a laugh, Regina walks over to and Emma scoots back to make room for her so she can sit between her legs. The ex-criminal drapes the comforter over them both after she puts her vape down.

"Good morning," Emma whispers as her arms wrap around the other woman, leaning in, her nose in the other woman's hair.

"Mmm…" Regina hums, taking a sharp breath when Emma kisses a sensitive spot on her neck, the pulse point just behind her ear. "Morning."

They sit there for a moment, simply enjoying the other's company, watching the sun slowly crests over the ocean. It's peaceful. It's serene. It's exactly how Emma wants to spend every morning. Just like this. She feels Regina shift, her thighs clenching together, and Emma grins, her hands teasing the warming body against her. The former assassin turns and captures Emma's lips in a slow, sensuous kiss. And when it deepens, Emma's touch becomes bold and determined. She cups Regina's breast and she's rewarded with a whimper. And when she teasing her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch, Regina moans against her lips.

"Regina," Emma whispers as one of her hands slide down, drawing circle along Regina's inner thigh. "Can I?"

The other woman took her hand and guides it to her warm center with a hissed, "Yes."

"You're not sore?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Please, just touch me."

They kiss as Emma's fingers ghost over soft folds, growing slick with the former assassin's arousal. She's tentative at first. Despite what Regina told her, Emma plays it safe. This isn't some emotionless fuck. This is Regina; this making love to the woman she's loved for the better part of the last five years. This isn't about bringing her to an explosive climax (though that's always nice), it's about showing this woman just how much she loves her; how much she'll always love her. So under the light of dawn, Emma teasing the small cluster of nerves at the apex of Regina's sex before her fingers slip lower and sink into the other woman's wet heat. The pace they set is slow. Regina's hips rise and fall to meet Emma's shallow thrusts as she rubs herself on the palm of Emma's hand. The former assassin's arm hooks around Emma's neck, with her hand resting flat on Emma's back, as she moans.

"I will never get enough of how you feel around my fingers," Emma purrs, never stopping her ministrations. "You get so wet for me. I love that." Her words make Regina grind down on her hand, the obvious intent completely clear so Emma continues. "I can't stop thinking about you fucking me with a strap-on." The other woman clenches around her questing fingers and so she doesn't stop. "Filling me up. Stretching me. But I want to ride you. I want you underneath me, Regina, while I fuck myself on your cock."

"Hnn, God, Emma…"

She's close. And the ex-criminal knows it. "Are you going to come for me? Show me how good this feels? Show me how good I make you feel?"

Regina doesn't say anything intelligible, her hips losing all rhythm, jerking against Emma's hand. She moans, and whimpers, clenching around Emma's unrelenting fingers. And the former criminal can feel the sharp points of Regina's fingernails digging into her neck. This only spurs her on. The other woman's climax becoming her sole goal.

Emma doesn't have to wait long as Regina's body grows rigid and throws her head back, a long drawn out moan as her climax reaches its crescendo. The next moments are spent staying with Regina as she settles back down, slumping in Emma's arms after the ex-criminal withdraws carefully from her center. Neither of them speaks at first. Emma just enjoying the warmth pressed against her, Regina trying to regulate her breathing. Each of them basking in their afterglow from their night of make-up sex. Only the caw of seagulls breaks them out of it.

"I guess we have to get dressed, huh," Emma comments.

"I suppose. We have a lot to do today," Regina replies as she gets up. "But first, I think we should shower."

"Together?" Emma asks, hopeful.

But Regina shakes her head, grinning. "If we go in together, we won't be out until noon. And we have children to feed, dear."

"Adulting…" Emma sighs. "Fine. But you better hurry up and get in there because you're naked still and you know what that does to me."

"I'm aware," Regina replies as she walks back into the small bathroom.

Each of them takes a short shower, getting dressed as the sun finally makes it over the horizon. When they step outside they are greeted by the promise of a hot day, though the ocean breeze helped mitigate some of the heat. Regina offers her hand to Emma, which she happily takes and they walk along the beach toward the main house.

Chuckling quietly, they slink inside and make their way into the kitchen. And it's there they find Henry. There are three mugs in front of him, one with hot chocolate, one with coffee, and the other with tea. And he sits at the breakfast nook, arms folded with an oddly serious expression on his face.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that was chapter five. Comments are fanfiction fuel. 
> 
> Sneak Peak...
> 
> _The air is cool with just the promise of warmth. Emma always thought this place would be muggy and humid. But it's nice. If Lily hadn't thought of it first this would be how Emma saw her retirement going. A little island and a big family. Just like Granny had, but in the tropics, and hopefully with a partner that accepts everything that she is._
> 
> _"Mom?" Henry calls to her._
> 
> _And Emma blinks. "I'm sorry. I'm here. I'm good."_
> 
> _Regina shakes her head and looks at her pointedly. "Henry tried twice to get your attention, dear."_
> 
> _Emma's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Sorry, kid. You have the floor."_
> 
> _Henry sighs but readies himself for this talk. His brow furrows as he studies the two adults on the patio with him. Emma almost fidgets under his intense stare. She can see the wheels turning. She'd guess that he is trying find his words. He probably paced most of the early morning practicing this. So Emma doesn't a say word, quietly sipping her coffee as Henry works up the courage to speak._
> 
> _"Mom… Regina…" Henry begins. "I'm not going to let you hurt Roland like you hurt me."_
> 
> _Emma's eyes widen at his words. Out of all of the things she expected him to say…_
> 
> _"We're not going —"_
> 
> _But Henry cut his mother off. "No, you promised you'd never hurt me. And you did. You told Regina to go. And she left. She didn't come back until she had to." Then he turned to Regina. "You are all Roland has. He's not going to understand when you two decide that you can't be together. And it'll hurt. I won't let either of you did that to him."_
> 
> _Regina's eyes found Emma's and she sees that her eyes are welling. It's only then that Emma notices that her own are doing the same. She knows that Henry is hurt but she doesn't realize how bad it is until now. She hurt him. She hadn't considered his feelings. To be honest, she hadn't considered Roland's feelings either. And she wonders what that says about her. Not only as a mother but as a person._
> 
> _It was selfish. It is selfish. And Emma's at a loss of words when it comes to how to fix this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry confronts Regina and Emma about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I stepped away. But there's a reviewer on FF.net that constantly comments with backhanded compliments. It makes it really hard to sit down to write this. However, I'm committed to finishing this story. Because it needs to be finished. I'm going to start posting once a week and hopefully, I can keep up with the pace. Until NaNoWriMo starts and I'll step away for a month to try and do that.

Her son is growing up. Too fast, Emma would say. She misses her little boy. But she loves the person he is becoming. Smart, steadfast. And he doesn't get any of his nobility from Emma, that's for damn sure. She wants to say that she had a hand in that; in him growing into himself. But honestly, he came that way. Maybe it's just in the DNA. Mary and David were good people. There wasn't an evil bone in their bodies. And Henry — all Emma could see is David's kind heart, and Mary's tenacious spirit in him.

"I want to talk to you both," he says again. "I made coffee for you, mom. And steeped some herbal tea for Regina — uh — 'cause she like likes that right?"

See, even pissed off, he couldn't help but be considerate.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina replies, softly, taking her cup of tea. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Emma smiles and takes her coffee. "We should probably step outside for this. It's not even eight in the morning yet. Everyone else is still sleeping."

Henry doesn't put up a fight and leads them back outside. The air is cool with just the promise of warmth. Emma always thought this place would be muggy and humid. But it's nice. If Lily hadn't thought of it first, this would be how Emma saw her retirement going. A little island and a big family. Just like Granny had, but in the tropics, and hopefully with a partner that accepts everything that she is.

"Mom?" Henry calls to her.

And Emma blinks. "I'm sorry. I'm here. I'm good."

Regina shakes her head and looks at her pointedly. "Henry tried twice to get your attention, dear."

Emma's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Sorry, kid. You have the floor."

Henry sighs but readies himself for this talk. His brow furrows as he studies the two adults on the patio with him. Emma almost fidgets under his intense stare. She can see the wheels turning. She'd guess that he is trying to find his words. He probably paced most of the early morning practicing this. So Emma doesn't a say word, quietly sipping her coffee as Henry works up the courage to speak.

"Mom… Regina…" Henry begins. "I'm not going to let you hurt Roland like you hurt me."

Emma's eyes widen at his words. Out of all of the things she expected him to say…

"We're not going—"

But Henry cuts his mother off. "No, you promised you'd never hurt me. And you did. You told Regina to go. And she left. She didn't come back until she had to." Then he turned to the other woman. "You are all Roland has. He's not going to understand when you two decide that you can't be together. And it'll hurt. I won't let either of you did that to him."

Regina's eyes found Emma's and she sees that her eyes are welling. It's only then that Emma notices that her own are doing the same. She knows that Henry is hurt but she doesn't realize how bad it is until now. She hurt him. She hadn't considered his feelings. To be honest, she hadn't considered Roland's feelings either. And she wonders what that says about her. Not only as a mother but as a person.

She's starting to wonder if she is that fucking bastard she tells everyone she's not.

It was selfish. It is selfish. And Emma's at a loss of words when it comes to how to fix this.

Thankfully she has Regina. "Henry, your mother and I are so very sorry that we cause you any pain. We thought we were doing the right thing. We were both wrong."

Henry's bottom lip trembles as Regina speaks to him and Emma's heart just hurts seeing him in so much pain.

"You left…" he whispers, his voice still cracking. "Regina, I — I wanted you to be my mom too. But you left."

Regina looks at Emma, who only nods. Henry's old enough to hear most of their story. And clearly, he needs some answers.

"Henry, as you're aware, your mother is obstinate and impetuous. She thought she was protecting you and allowing me my freedom by asking me to go," Regina explains. "And since I have a difficult time letting most things go, I stayed away because my feelings were hurt.

"Then I met someone, we had Roland, and we got married. But I still love your mother, and I wanted to come back. Because Emma should not have asked me to go, and I should not have left. My intention was to divorce my husband, something he suggested actually, and find you both. However—"

"A bad person killed Roland's dad," Henry finishes. "And then you had to come back to protect my mom."

Regina nods. "Yes. But I would have returned regardless, Henry. Because I love Emma. And I want to be your mother that much."

Henry blinks away tears and looks up at Regina. "Do you swear?"

Regina smiles, wiping her eyes. "Yes, Henry. Nothing would make me happier than to be your mother. And I can think of no one better to be Roland's big brother. We can be a family, Henry. But we won't go any further unless that's ok with you."

Henry studies Regina for a moment, looking for any signs of deception. Regina had said a similar thing to Emma last night. But to involve Henry, to ask for his permission, that hits Emma in a way she hasn't expected.

"Mom?" Henry looks at her, seeking permission.

"This is one is all up to you, kid," Emma tells him. "Because I love Regina. But we can't move forward without you giving us the go-ahead. I want us to be a family. You, me, Regina, Roland, and the baby on the way."

Henry's eyes go wide with shock and he turns his attention back on the former assassin. "You're gonna have a baby?"

Regina's grin brightens and she confirms. "Yes, Henry. We'll have a new member of our family in about 7 months."

"Can I hug you… mom?" It takes them both a moment to realize that Henry isn't talking to Emma, but Regina.

"Yes, but first let's put down our mugs," Regina replies, setting her mug down on the rail of the patio. And the second she turns back around, Henry barrels into her, mindful of her midsection and throws his arms around her. It only takes the ex-assassin a second before she has her arms around Henry to pulling him into a tight embrace.

That's when a single tear rolls down Emma's face. Even with the looming threat of death hanging over their heads, they're still fighting for their happiness and making some headway. It's what Granny wanted for her. It's what Mary and David wanted for her too. It feels like she's finally gotten the family she needs.

"Mom…" Henry's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You can join us any time you want."

Regina laughs. "Well, you heard our son, dear. What are you waiting for?"

A smile curls the ends of Emma's lips and she sets her mug down before she's pulled into the family hug. And they stay like that for a while. She loses track of time. It feels almost complete. But there's someone missing from this.

"Mommy…" There is Roland's little voice thick with sleep as if Emma summoned him.

She turns and finds the little boy on the other side of the glass door, holding Drake's hand as they look on. Marco's is standing next to them with his face pressed into the glass as if that would help him see.

Emma kisses the top of Henry's head. "Hey, kid can you get the door?"

He smiles up at her and she smooths his hair back away from his forehead. "Ok, mom."

When he opens the sliding glass door the little ones charge forward. Both Regina and Emma kneel as the boys greet them.

"Good morning, Titi," Marco greets as he jumps on her.

"Morning, Titi," Drake echoes in his older brother as he hugs her too.

"Morning, boys," Emma replies as she hugs them and then she looks at Roland. "And good morning to you, Rollie Pollie."

He smiles but looks down at his feet. Regina almost reaches for him but it's Henry that gets to him first.

"Hey," Henry begins. "So I want to join the hug, Roland, but I'm scared. You think you can walk with me so I won't be so scared?" Roland looks up at him and offers his hand to Henry. Emma's son grins and takes his hand. "Are you ready?"

Regina's son nods. "I want big hugs."

"Then come here, little prince," Regina says, gently.

Roland walks forward and throws his arms around his mother, who pulls him in close. Emma maneuvers the boys so she can snake an arm around Regina's waist. And then Roland looks up at Henry again.

"S'ok, Henry," he tells Emma's son. "Don't be scared. S'ok."

Henry chuckles and kneels down, joining the big group hug. And it feels rights. It feels like home. If this all works out, they'd have three kids. But honestly, Emma has that twinkle in her eyes that says she wants two more… at least.

"Emma, I know that look, and the answer is no," Regina tells her. "At least not anytime soon."

"Of course," Emma agrees.

"And only if you have them," the ex-assassin adds. "Or we adopt."

Emma just laughs. "Whatever you say, your Majesty. You're the boss."

"Don't believe her," a voice sounds. "She likes to give people the illusion that she'll listen to them."

Lily is leaning against her house, just outside the sliding glass door. Her arms are folded over her chest. Emma figures by her words that she'd see annoyance. But that's nowhere in Lily's expression. Instead, she's looking at them with a soft smile so Emma smiles back.

The former criminal glances at the boys in her arms. "So, I'm thinking pancakes. How does that sound?"

The little ones cheer and Marco and Drake tear off toward the kitchen, allowing Emma to stand. But when Drake sees that Roland isn't with them he turns around. "Come on, Roland. We gotta go wake up my daddy. Then we get pancakes."

Regina kisses Roland on the cheek and tells him to go with his new friends before Emma offers her a hand up. As he joins the little ones, Emma calls after them. "Make sure to jump on August a lot. Remember he really likes that."

The former assassin swats her arm. "Stop that." Then she turns her attention to Henry. "Could you keep an eye on your little brother for us, please?"

Henry beams at her. "My little brother. I like that sound of that."

Emma chuckles. "Well, then go on, kid. Go be a good big brother."

Her son's smile becomes ten times brighter and he struts back into the house telling them, "Big brother… I like that even better. And I can't wait for our first family breakfast, moms."

They watch him follow the little ones inside, even remembering to slide the door closed behind him. Emma looks on and marvels at the fact that she has somehow raised a good kid.

"Moms?" Lily asks.

"Don't start," Emma quickly tells her.

"No, I think it's cute," Lily teases. "You're living your gay dream. You and your lesbian..." She pauses and then amends herself. "Your bisexual lover and your little gaybies. It's adorable."

"Yeah, it is," Emma agrees, her tone almost wistful as her arm again finds purchase around Regina's waist. She kisses Regina's temple before she addresses Lily again. "And for the record, I used to listen to you."

Lily shakes her head. "Until you stabbed me in the back."

"Yeah, and then you stabbed me in the chest."

"On accident," Lily fires back. "And it was the shoulder."

"You still stabbed me in the front," Emma argues. "And not in a practically fun way."

Lily arches an eyebrow. "I'm sure a bunch of fun front-stabbing happened last night."

Emma's cheeks flush and she presses her lips in a tight line to keep her from throwing an insult right back at Lily. Which is surprising given that it's her and that's sort of a key flaw of her overall character. But what's more surprising is when Regina pipes up with a retort of her own.

"Yes, last night and again this morning." Regina then turns to Emma and kisses her softly. "I'll get things started."

Emma doesn't realize the cheesy grin she has until Lily says something about it. "You can stop smiling like a dork."

"I'm in love," Emma defends. "I'm allowed."

"Speaking on that," Lily begins. "If you break either of those boys' hearts because you're too stupid to realize a good thing when you have it, I will personally kill you and Regina and raise those boys as my own."

"We talked it out, Lilypad," Emma assures her. "We even talked to Henry about it. Well, Henry talked to us about it. But he's on board, and we promised not to be idiots about this."

"Good," Lily relents. "Just try not to stab her."

"So I can get unfun stabbed in the front again?" Emma asks. "No, thank you. Tried that once before. Didn't really care for it."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Bitch."

"Twat."

They venture inside and Emma feels lighter. It's still not going to be perfect. Nothing ever is. But this is right. Regardless of how it happened, this is what she wants. And if the Queen of Hearts thinks she can come and try to destroy her family, then she's in for a rude awakening. If she's worth her weight, then she did her research. She knows Emma's reputation. She knows what she did in the past. But that has nothing on what she's prepared to do. Because Regina's right. Love is worth fighting for. Family, even more so. So they'll fight. And they'll win. They have to. Because they can't afford to lose.

The former criminal walks over to Regina who's making herself busy with the breakfast. Emma's usually a hot mess in the kitchen. Things get messy, sometimes she doesn't time things out right. But Regina is a domestic goddess, gliding around the kitchen with ease.

"So where do you need me, your Majesty?" Emma asks, leaning against a large kitchen island in the center.

"Out of my way," Regina replies, briskly before her expression softens at Emma's frown, who's grimace breaks into a small, but goofy grin, sea green eyes twinkling as the former assassin leans in and brushes her lips against Emma's. "But always by my side."

The moment is ruined with a simple but effective, "Gross," from Lily.

"Suck it, Lilypad!" Emma fires back, holding up a single finger.

"Also gross," her ex-girlfriend deadpans.

"Hey!" the ex-criminal pauses, checking for little ones and then continues, quieter this time. "There was a time that you used to like doing that."

"And then you stabbed me in the back."

Emma's lips press in a tight line. "Why are you always bringing up old shit?"

Lily thinks about it for a moment. "Because you stabbed me in the back."

Regina rolls her eyes and pulls Emma against her, kissing her to distraction. Neither of them is big on public displays of affection. Mostly because when they start something like this, there is only one way it's going to end. But that isn't what this. This is a reminder. A reminder that her past with Lily is just that; in the past and Regina is very much her future, so she needs to stop focusing what's behind her — behind them. And Emma would be a liar if she says it doesn't work.

Because it does.

That is until Regina recoils, face pale and shiny. Emma almost asks what's wrong but the ex-assassin is already making her way toward to the bathroom closest to the kitchen. It's only when the door slams shut that Emma even registers what happened. She glances at Lily who was standing there with an open package of bacon in her hands, feigning innocence.

"Oops."

Emma cuts her eyes at Lily. "Seriously?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," her ex-girlfriend replies. "I just was going to cook the bacon. Do you not want that?"

"If it's making her sick, then no," Emma says, firmly.

Lily arches an eyebrow. "You must really love her to say no to bacon."

"Yes," Emma deadpans. "I love Regina more than bacon. Problems?"

"Just one," Lily tells her. "Don't ever suck face with your girlfriend in front of me and I'll stop."

"Fine, deal," Emma huffs, stomping off after Regina.

Lily calls after her. "So, that's a no to eggs, then?"

The former criminal turns on her heel. "Woman, I swear to God—"

Her ex-girlfriend chuckles. "You're such an easy mark."

Emma walks away, throwing a "Twat," over her shoulder.

To which Lily responds with, "Bitch."

With a light knock on the door, Emma enters the bathroom to find Regina kneeling over the toilet, heaving, and retching. She cringes at the sound but goes to the other woman. She doesn't say anything. Emma just rubs her back and holds her hair, gently as Regina makes ungodly sounds for the next few moments.

With a shaky hand, Regina flushes and sits up. She groans, moving to lean against the wall. Emma stands and takes a washcloth, she's sure that Lily has purely for decoration, wets it with cool water, and rings it out before she hands it to Regina.

"Thank you," the other woman mumbles, putting the cloth against her forehead for a moment.

"It works better if you put in on the back of your neck," Emma says, softly. And when Regina looks at her she further explains. "That's where your body's temperature regulator thingy is located."

"Temperature regulator thingy?" Regina questions.

"It's the medical term," Emma tells her.

"I am positive that's not true."

Emma smiles as she sits next to the other woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to poison your ex-girlfriend," Regina replies, laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Well," the ex-criminal begins, wrapping her arm around the former assassin and kissing the top of her head. "I would advise against that. If you fail to kill her in the first go it'll be a bloodbath. No one would survive. It'll be mutually assured destruction. TPK."

"TPK?"

"Total party kill," Emma informs. "It's a Dungeons and Dragons thing. I used to play it when I was a kid." Regina peers at her for a moment and Emma shrugs. "I told you, you wouldn't want JV me."

Regina chuckles and leans into Emma's embrace. They stay there just like that for who knows how long. A minute, maybe five. And then Regina asks, "You love me more than bacon?"

Emma grins. "Yes, I love you more than bacon."

Sometime later after Regina feels well enough to stand on her own, they venture back out. Everyone's around the table in the dining room, with a massive spread laid out in the center. Sausages, pancakes, hash browns, no eggs (thank god), but there is a giant pile of bacon.

The boys are all at one end, the little ones listening to Henry intently as he tells them a story. Something about a Queen and this Knight and Emma is almost positive that it's a reimagining of what happened five years ago. But the three boys seem entertained and Henry is keeping it tiny-human-friendly. August and Lily are at the other end sitting across from two empty seats, watching the boys as they eat.

"We tried to wait for you," August tells Emma and Regina.

"But the boys couldn't wait," Lily adds.

Emma pulls out Regina's chair and nods. "That's fair. They are a pack of ravenous gremlins."

Regina takes a seat but cuts her eyes at the ex-criminal. "Those are our sons you're talking about."

"Only two of them," Emma replies as she sits.

The two latecomers make their plates as Lily informs Regina what she put on Roland's plate. Emma knows how they feel about each other, but there's still respect there, from one mother to another. And it's a step in the right direction.

"Thank you," Regina says to Lily.

"It's not a problem," Lily replies. "Your children are your only good quality."

"Likewise," Regina deadpans.

"Ok," Emma interjects. "So, breakfast looks great."

Lily eyes her plate. "I thought you didn't want bacon."

"It's gonna go to waste," Emma reasons. "So I'm helping everyone out."

Regina steals a piece from her plate. "I agree."

The ex-criminal scoffs. "Did you just steal my bacon?"

"You said you loved me more than bacon," Regina says. "Were you lying about that?"

Emma pouts. "No."

Regina chuckles. "I thought so." Then she turns toward the boys. "Henry, Roland, when you're finished, Emma and I would like to speak with you both."

"We do?" Emma asks. But seeing the look Regina shoots her, she knows the answer. "Ok, apparently we do. But first… I need food."

"Shocking," Lily and Regina say in unison again.

"Is this going to be our lives now?" Emma asks.

"Yes," both of them reply.

Emma groans, making a show of rolling her eyes. "Great. Super. Fantastic."

The rest of breakfast goes off with only mild shade throwing between Lily and Regina and August and Emma share knowing glances, but there's no way either of them is getting in the middle of that. Instead, they focus on their children; Drake telling them what they did last night, Marco wondering if they are going swimming today, and Henry trying to get Roland more involved with everyone else. He's good with the little prince. Thoughtful, attentive. And Roland seems to take to him well.

Emma smiles when she leans back and takes everything in. Lily makes her crazy, but she's one of her best friends. Emma and August were on different sides, but she sees him now as the brother she always wanted. Regina tried to kill her, married someone else, but they found each other again, and now they have their family. People may focus on the imperfections, of which there are many, but Emma wants to focus on the good stuff. Like how it feels to finally have something that's truly hers.

Once everyone has eaten their weight in pancakes, Henry offers to clean up.

"Who are you?" Emma asks him. "And what have you've done with my son?"

Henry cuts his eyes at her and chides, "Mom."

The former criminal grins and glances at Regina. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to impress Regina. Not the woman who helped raised you for 12 years. Not the person that's been your mom for the last five years. I see how it is."

Lily laughs. "Henry always cleans up when he's here."

Emma's attention falls back on her son. "Seriously? I can't even get you to clean your room."

"Well, you also never do anything if I don't," Henry argues.

"You're grounded," Emma replies immediately.

Regina rolls her eyes and turns to Henry. "You're not grounded. And thank you, Henry. That would be wonderful."

"Did you just overrule me?" Emma asks.

"Yes," Regina tells her. "You did say I was the boss."

"I'm starting to regret that."

"Too bad, dear. There are no takebacks."

After that August and Lily take their boys outside for a day in the sun and everyone else inside helps Henry clean up. Well, Emma helps, Regina's wiping down Roland hands as he sits on the kitchen island.

"Mommy…?" his little voice squeaks and it pulls Emma's attention from loading the last of the plates into the dishwasher.

"Yes, my little prince," Regina replies, softly.

"Are we gonna live with Emma and Henry — when — um — when it's safe?" he asks.

"Is that something you want?" Regina studies his expression. He looks between Emma and Henry and then back at his mother before he nods.

"I think so," Roland tells her. "Henry's nice."

"And Emma?"

He smiles. "She's silly."

Regina looks at the woman in question and smiles. "She is silly, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I like it." The little boy pauses and then his voice drops. "Daddy — um — Daddy said — he said that we were going to live with your friend. Is Emma your friend?"

The kitchen grows quiet. And Henry is studying everyone as is Emma. But they don't say a word. This isn't about them, not truly. This is very much between Regina and her son.

"Yes," Regina confesses. "Emma is my friend. And I love her very much."

"Like you love Daddy?"

Ok, that hurt. But Emma understands. Roland is trying to make sense of his world. And regardless of her feelings about Robin, he was the boy's father. She doesn't want Roland to think she's replacing him.

Regina nods at his son's question. "Yes."

Roland reaches out and puts his little hands on either side of his mother's face and kisses her forehead. "S'ok, Mommy. S'ok. Henry told me — He said — He still misses his daddy and mommy, too. But he's happy he gots Emma. I wanna be happy too."

"What are you saying, little prince?"

He looks right at Emma and shrugs. "I dunno."

Regina doesn't say anything at first, she just takes him into her arms and kisses the top of his head. "Henry asked me if I could be his mother too," she explains. "I told him that I would love to. Is that something you want from Emma?"

Roland looks up at her. "Can I?" He meets Emma's gaze. "Emma, can I?"

"If that's what you want, Rollie Pollie," she tells him as she walks over to them. "I'd love to be your mom, too. And Henry needs a little brother."

The little prince brightens. "Really?"

Henry nods, joining everyone. "Yeah, I always wanted a brother."

"Me too," Roland agrees and reaches out for Emma, who takes him into her arms. They stand there for a moment in silence and then Regina's son — their little boy rests his head on her shoulder. "I don't wanna be sad anymore. Daddy, he doesn't want me to be sad."

"It's ok to be sad, Rollie Pollie," Emma assures him. "You love your dad. It's ok to miss him. Even if you have two moms, you can always love your dad too."

"Yeah?"

Emma nods. "You bet. It's not gonna hurt my feelings. It's not going to hurt your mom's feelings either. Just because you love other people, doesn't mean you'll love him any less, ok?"

"Ok." He paused and looks up. "Can I go play outside?"

"Sure, Rollie Pollie," Emma says. "Just take your brother and the dog, ok?"

"Ok. Come on Henry."

Emma places him on her eldest son's back and after calling Pongo, who happily trots behind them. The women follow them out to the beach, watching the boys go, running toward the water to join the others. The criminal doesn't know that her eyes are welling until Regina wipes her cheeks.

"Sorry," Emma says, softly, afraid that her voice might crack.

"Don't be," Regina assures her. "As long as you're happy."

"Are you?" Emma asks, putting her arms around Regina and pulling her close.

The former assassin's arms coil behind Emma's neck and she smiles. "More than I have been in a long time."

"This is going to be the last bit of peace we'll have until we deal with the Queen of Hearts," Emma reminds her.

"I know," Regina agrees. "But for now, I just want to enjoy this."

The ex-criminal smiles and kisses the other woman's temple. "Me too."

And then without warning, Emma picks Regina up and starts for the water.

"Emma!" the former assassin yelps. "Don't you dare."

But she doesn't listen. And from Regina's tone, she isn't serious. Emma rushes into the water without caring that she was in jeans and still wearing her boots. The assassin's hands clutch to her as Emma turns her back to the soft waves.

"Emma, don't."

However, she's already falling back into the ocean, and under the waves. Regina pushes away from her to rise to her feet and when Emma does the same, the assassin shoves her back into the water. Once she rises again, Pogo practically tackles her but she keeps her bearings this time. She looks to the shore and sees Roland and Henry on the beach looking at the women with perplexed expressions.

"Moms?" Henry calls to them.

But Roland's already wading into the waves.

"Roland, no," Regina says.

However, Emma goes to catch up with him. "I've got him."

"I wanna go in the water," Roland says as she climbs into Emma's arms.

"You want to go in the water?" she asks, glancing at Regina who rolls her eyes. Emma almost laughs because the assassin looks like a cat that had just fallen into a pool. But she contains it, only smirking as she closes the distance. "This little guy wants to play in the ocean."

Regina kisses her cheek and then Roland's too. "You can handle that, dear. I'm going to join our eldest on the shore."

They watch the assassin walk to Henry, laughing as she chased him, wanting a hug.

"No! Mom, you're all wet!" Henry yells.

"But I only want a hug," Regina teases.

"You ready to go under the waves?" Emma asks Roland.

He nods. "Yeah!"

"Ok, hold your breath and pinch your nose," Emma instructs and when he does, she brings them under the water, coming up laughing with her youngest son and seeing that Regina and Henry are splashing each other in the shallow waters.

"Let's go get your brother," the criminal suggests.

And Roland smiles. "Yeah!"

The rest of the day is uneventful. They watch their family play outside after changing into dry clothes. They pack. Emma gets a light snack to which Lily and Regina make fun of her for. And then they say their goodbyes. Henry, Drake, and Marco understand. This is a business trip and they'll be back. However, Roland is scared, worried, Emma can see it written all over his little face even before he tells them. And everything they try doesn't help him calm his nerves until Henry goes to his bag and retrieves his jacket — the jacket Emma had gotten him five years ago. He helps Roland into it, though it's about three sizes too big.

"This is a special jacket," he informs Roland. "It has magic. Magic to help you be brave. I used it when I was little. And it helped."

"I promise, Rollie Pollie," Emma affirms. "We're going to come back. We just have to make things safe, remember."

"I 'member," he replies. "Ok. I'll be brave."

"Good," Regina tells him. "Because I've heard that August is silly too. And I think you'll have a lot of fun with him."

"That's right," Lily's husband agrees. "I have so much fun stuff planned. We're gonna watch action movies and eat ice cream for dinner. Because the mommies will be gone and we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

It's Henry's old jacket and the promise of ice cream that gets Roland calm enough for them to say their goodbyes and head to the small airstrip on the other side of the island, where there is a small twin-engine plane. But no driver.

"Who's going to fly the plane?" Emma asks as they walk towards it.

"I am," Lily replies.

"Wait, what?" Emma's eyes widen with fear.

"Relax, I have done this before," she tells her, walking onto the plane.

Emma calls after her ex. "Fucking when?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the Tuesday after next, I'll start posting every Tuesday. Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as always. And now on Twitter @LesbianCalamity. I also have a Discord Server called All of the Femslash so if you want to chat about Femslash stuff, drop me a message and I'll send you a link to the server. Cheers everyone. See you Tuesday the 18th.
> 
> OMG I totally forgot to put a preview for the next chapter. Sorry, my people. Here you are, a sneak peek at Chapter Seven:
> 
> _"Hey," Emma says as she plops down in the co-pilot's chair, trying not to look out and see them cruising through the sky._
> 
> _Lily jumps at the sound of her voice but keeps the plane steady. "Jesus Christ. Could you fucking not?"_
> 
> _"Sorry," is her contrite response. "I just wanted to check on you."_
> 
> _"Well, announce yourself next time," Lily tells her. "So, once we land—"_
> 
> _Emma nods. "Yeah, it's gonna be fucking crazy."_
> 
> _"And you and the missus?" her first love fishes._
> 
> _"We're ok," the former criminal replies. "It's not gonna be easy. But we'll make it work." When she catches the way Lily glances at her, she asks, "What?"_
> 
> _"It's just—" Lily pauses, seemingly searching for the right way to put this. "I never thought you'd get to this place."_
> 
> _Emma rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."_
> 
> _"No, I don't mean it that way," Lily assures her. "I'm just saying that when we broke things off, and then when I saw her again, you weren't ready for this. You had Henry and he was your world but you weren't ready to let anyone else in. I didn't think you'd ever have someone that you love the way you love Regina."_
> 
> _"I loved you once upon a time," Emma reminds her._
> 
> _"But you never let me in. And when you pushed me away I didn't come back," the woman sitting next to her says. "You tried to do that with her. And she wouldn't let you. And you didn't fight her. I mean, eventually. I'm glad I'm here to see you get your family, Emma."_
> 
> _"Aw, Lilypad, are we having a moment?" she asks, with a smirk. "'Cause it feels like we're having a moment."_
> 
> _"And you fucking ruined it," Lily remarks._
> 
> _"It still happened," Emma tells her. "No takebacks."_
> 
> _"You are such a child."_
> 
> _The ex-criminal shrugs. "Yeah. And you used to date me."_
> 
> _Lily rolls her eyes with a flutter. "Bitch."_
> 
> _"Twat." Emma fires back. But then there's a pause before she speaks again, her tone uncharacteristically serious. "Lily, I need you to promise me something."_
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> _"You know what we're going into the shit and it's going to get crazy. Real crazy," Emma explains as she glances toward the cabin of the plane where Regina's still napping before she meets Lily's gaze again. "So I need you to promise me that if it comes to it and you have a chance to save Regina or me, swear that you'll save Regina."_
> 
> _"Emma…" Lily begins._
> 
> _But she cuts her off. "Look, you and Regina are the only two people in the world that I am 1000% sure will do right by my children. So before we land, I need to know that you'll do this."_
> 
> _Her ex-girlfriend doesn't say anything at first like she's mulling it over. And there's a second just before Lily answers her, that Emma thinks she's going to say no. The former criminal wouldn't blame her. Lily has no connection to Regina. But she knows how much Emma loves that woman._
> 
> _"Ok, I promise," is Lily's response. "You should probably sit down. We're getting close to the airstrip."_
> 
> _"Thank you, Lily," Emma tells her as she stands. "Not just for this. But everything. Thank you. I mean it."_
> 
> _Her ex-girlfriend smiles. And then she shakes her head. "Bitch."_
> 
> _"Twat."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, Emma, and Lily fly to NYC where there's a surprise waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm like two or days late with this. RL got in the way, you guys and I'm sorry about that. Mental Illness is a bitch sometimes. Anyway, I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. I'm glad to see that most of you are keeping it positive with the reviews. It's the reason I won't leave this fic alone until it's done.

"This is your pilot speaking. Just a friendly reminder that you are free to unclench your buttcheeks. Thank you for flying Page-Booth Airlines."

Emma is going to kill her. She's going to kill her and make it look like an accident. Her sons will be sad. Booth too. Probably Henry. But it'll be worth it. So worth it. That is her thought as she sits in one of the chairs, hands gripping the armrests, white-knuckling it through the flight.

"You hate flying," Regina's voice sounds from the seat next to her.

"What gave you that impression?" Emma asks through gritted teeth.

"Because you've been tense since you sat down," the former assassin comments. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"No," Emma replies. "I'm afraid of crashing."

"Cars are less safe than flying, dear."

And intellectually, the former criminal knows she's right. However…

"Yes, but when a car crash happens it's usually not a big fireball of death."

Regina pries one of her hands off and pushes the armrest back so she can scoot closer to Emma. She wraps Emma's arms around her shoulders and leans against her. It doesn't help though. She's still rigid and stiff.

"You're a terrible pillow, Ms. Swan," Regina informs her.

And Emma scoffs. "You take that back."

"Which part?" the other woman teases.

"I like it when you call me Ms. Swan. Reminds me of us five years ago," Emma confesses. "But I'm an exceptional pillow, your Majesty."

Regina flashes a smile that Emma has only seen be given to three people: Roland, Henry, and herself. It's soft and genuine. Normally, the former assassin is controlled and methodical. Everything is usually hidden behind a carefully placed mask. But there are times when the masks drops and the real Regina shines through. And Emma prefers her this way. And once this is over, hopefully, she'll see more of it.

"Then relax," the other woman whispers. "We have a few more hours of peace before we're back into—"

"The Shit?" Emma offered.

"As colorful as always, Ms. Swan," Regina remarks as she settles back against her.

This time the former criminal relaxes and holds Regina close. They're stronger together. She should have seen that five years ago. But that's done. And all they can do is work on this go around being better. Because Emma's not letting go this time. Come hell or high water, it'll always be the two of them.

"Just us," she whispers before she kisses the top of Regina's head.

"Just us," the ex-assassin affirms with a yawn.

She's tired. The first trimester is like that. Emma doesn't know firsthand. But she watched Mary go through it. The first and third trimesters were the worst. At least Regina doesn't have debilitating morning sickness. Silver linings. But Emma wonders if she can be the kind of partner David had been. Will she head out for midnight cravings? Will she not take every mood swing personally? Will she be able to be the kind of parent their three children need?

Emma could only hope. Hope and try her best not to cock this all up.

"You worry too much," Regina says, her voice thick with sleep.

Emma hugs her close and with her free hand, she combs her fingers through dark waves. The move draws Regina's gaze upward.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks.

She wants to lie and say nothing but they agreed no secrets. "Regina, are you sure about me? About everything?"

The other woman's brow furrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to do any of this," Emma confesses. "I just think—"

Regina silences her with a kiss. It's chaste. Nothing more than a kiss to reassure Emma. Her heart still flutters, having her this close. She feels warm with Regina's hands cupping her face, her thumbs brushing her cheeks. And when it ends neither of them pulls away completely. They sit there for a moment, their foreheads touching and their hands intertwined.

"Emma Swan, I love you," Regina whispers. "Never doubt that I love you. And never doubt that I want you. And that I want our family. I don't know what else to say so you believe me."

"Just tell me that I can do this," the former criminal replies. "Tell me that I'm good enough."

"You're more than good enough," the other woman says. "You raised Henry. And I know that you don't feel like you did a good job, that you could have been better. But I am in awe of our son every time I see him. And you have to admit that him ambushing us this morning is your influence. You're capable. And I believe in you."

Emma smiles at Regina's words and turns her head to kiss the inside of her palm. "There are times when I don't think I deserve any of this. That I shouldn't be this happy."

"I don't," Regina confesses. "I've done terrible things, Emma. And there was a time when I enjoyed my work. I should be brimming with guilt. But I'm not. Because all of it brought me to you. We may not deserve to be this happy. But we deserve each other."

"We make a pair," the ex-criminal comments but then her tone gets serious. "I love you, Regina Mills. I love our boys." And then she places a hand on former assassin's stomach. "And I'm going to love this one. I hope you know that."

The gravity of Emma's action isn't lost on either of them. It's the first time she's ever done that. It's acceptance. She's in this. It doesn't matter how their family comes together. It doesn't matter that none of her children are biologically related to her. Emma is in this. Whatever that means.

"I do," the other woman affirms, placing a hand on top of Emma's. Then she grins and continues, "Now be my pillow."

"Always so bossy."

"You love it."

"Damn right I do."

They relax after that. And sure enough, Regina falls asleep, resting against Emma's chest. And she's calm. The former criminal doesn't know how long that will last. She'll probably get scared again. She'll probably think she's not good enough. But at least Regina will be there to tell her that she's worthy.

Emma doesn't know how long she sits there holding the love of her life as she sleeps peacefully against her. But there comes a point where she has to stretch her legs. And when she shifts, Regina stirs.

"Go back to sleep," Emma whispers. "I'll be right back."

With her voice thick and raspy with fatigue, Regina requests, "Can you get me a pillow?"

Emma nods and gets two pillows from one of the overhead compartments. She sets Regina up and makes sure she's as comfortable as she can be, before the ex-criminal shrugs off her jacket and places it on the other woman as a makeshift blanket. Then Emma brushes Regina's hair out of her face and kisses her temple.

"Rest, babe," she says. "You need it."

"Don't—" Regina yawns. "Tell me what to do."

"Right, only you can do that to me," Emma replies softly.

"That's right."

Emma stays with Regina until she falls back to sleep. Then she gets up and walks around the cabin, trying to calm her nerves. She hates flying. There's no getting over that. She'd always hate it. There'd always be that fear. Not just of heights, but of falling too. She'd have to face it. The only way to do that is to go cockpit.

"Hey," Emma says as she plops down in the co-pilot's chair, trying not to look out and see them cruising through the sky.

Lily jumps at the sound of her voice but keeps the plane steady. "Jesus Christ. Could you fucking not?"

"Sorry," is her contrite response. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, announce yourself next time," Lily tells her. "So, once we land—"

Emma nods. "Yeah, it's gonna be fucking crazy."

"And you and the missus?" her first love fishes.

"We're ok," the former criminal replies. "It's not gonna be easy. But we'll make it work." When she catches the way Lily glances at her, she asks, "What?"

"It's just—" Lily pauses, seemingly searching for the right way to put this. "I never thought you'd get to this place."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No, I don't mean it that way," Lily assures her. "I'm just saying that when we broke things off, and then when I saw you again, you weren't ready for any of this. You had Henry and he was your world but you weren't ready to let anyone else in. I didn't think you'd ever have someone that you love the way you love Regina."

"I loved you once upon a time," Emma reminds her.

"But you never let me in. And when you pushed me away, I didn't come back," the woman sitting next to her says. "You tried to do that with her. And she wouldn't let you. And you didn't fight her. I mean, eventually. I'm glad I'm here to see you get your family, Emma."

"Aw, Lilypad, are we having a moment?" she asks, with a smirk. "'Cause it feels like we're having a moment."

"And you fucking ruined it," Lily remarks.

"It still happened," Emma tells her. "No takebacks."

"You are such a child."

The ex-criminal shrugs. "Yeah. And you used to date me."

Lily rolls her eyes with a flutter. "Bitch."

"Twat." Emma fires back. But then there's a pause before she speaks again, her tone uncharacteristically serious. "Lily, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"You know what we're going into the shit and it's going to get crazy. Real crazy," Emma explains as she glances toward the cabin of the plane where Regina's still napping before she meets Lily's gaze again. "So I need you to promise me that if it comes to it and you have a chance to save Regina or me, swear that you'll save Regina."

"Emma…" Lily begins.

But she cuts her off. "Look, you and Regina are the only two people in the world that I am 1000% sure will do right by my children. So before we land, I need to know that you'll do this."

Her ex-girlfriend doesn't say anything at first like she's mulling it over. And there's a second just before Lily answers her, that Emma thinks she's going to say no. The former criminal wouldn't blame her. Lily has no connection to Regina. But she knows how much Emma loves that woman.

"Ok, I promise," is Lily's response. "You should probably sit down. We're getting close to the airstrip."

"Thank you, Lily," Emma tells her as she stands. "Not just for this. But everything. Thank you. I mean it."

Her ex-girlfriend smiles. And then she shakes her head. "Bitch."

"Twat."

Emma goes back to her seat and gently rouses Regina from her nap.

"Hey, your Majesty," she whispers, brushing the hair from Regina's forehead. "It's time to get up."

"Hmm…"

"We're about to land."

Regina slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and then stretching with a yawn. "I slept for the whole flight."

"You needed it," Emma tells her as she sits down and puts on her seatbelt, the tension in her shoulders coming back as the plane starts to descend.

"Give me your hand." When she hesitates, Regina assures her. "I'm here for you Emma. Just give me your hand."

And she does, her hand slips into Regina and her anxiety fades somewhat. Emma still grips Regina's hand like a vice. Especially when she feels the plane dip and her heart jumps into her throat. But the other woman is there for her. She holds onto Emma's hand and tells her that there's nothing to be afraid of. And it's soothing. But Emma doesn't fully relax until the plane lands safely and comes to a complete stop.

"You didn't die," Lily comments as she exits the cockpit, taking her bag from an overhead compartment near them.

"I didn't die that time you stabbed me in the front and then nearly got us both exploded in the process either," Emma fires back. "It still sucked."

"Please, that knife barely touched you," Lily rebuffs.

"Hey! That is my line!" Emma exclaims. "That is only funny when I say that."

"Children, please," Regina interjects. "We have more pressing concerns right now."

"Right, someone is trying to kill us — me? It doesn't matter," the former criminal says as she takes her bag and Regina's. "Let's go be bad guys… again." She looks between the two other women. "Actually where did we fall on that?"

And their response is just walking away from her without a word as Emma grumbles. They make it onto the tarmac when they're greeted by the arrival of a black SUV. Regina tenses and this time it's the ex-criminal that calms her nerves.

"I called in the cavalry," Emma assures her.

"Is that who I think it is?" a voice sounds before the doors open. Ruby's the first one out. Emma's eyes went wide with shock. When she assumed her role as the Information Broker in the New York criminal underworld, Emma Swan had gone for all business. She was playing in a boys world so at first, it was all suits, button-down shirts, and ties. It made her feel comfortable. When she faked her own death and passed the mantle to Ruby, Emma was all causal. Jeans, and tanks tops. Like she's dressed now. But Ruby as the Boss — well, it was a whole different thing altogether. She's in a black and red dress that stops just above the knee, with black knee-high boots, and a long red coat. Her hair she leaves down, and her makeup is flawless.

"Lily," she coos. "Girl, get over her. It's been forever."

"Ruby," Lily greets as they meet in the middle and embrace. "It's so good to see you."

"How's married life treating you?" Ruby asks.

"Good. Really good. How about you?"

"Happy wife, happy life." The New Boss pauses. "Speaking of which…"

As if on cue Dorothy exits the car. Ruby backs away so her wife can give Lily a hug too.

"I'm glad you're here," she tells Emma's ex. "The others cannot wait to see you."

Lily frowns. "They're not here?"

"No," Ruby replies. "But they'll meet us at the safe house."

As they catch up, Emma moves toward the car and puts the bags in the back of the SUV. She spots a black bag already there and opens it. A smile curls the ends of her mouth when she sees what's inside. It's a mini arsenal. Guns, ammo, Emma's favored weapon. Knives. She takes out one, inspecting it. It's got a good balance to it. Some heft too. She latches it to her belt. And does the same with one of the handguns with a holster. Choosing a .45. Because it's the only damn gun that doesn't jam on her. And 9mm's are a bunch of hot garbage and someone could fight her if they disagreed.

She calls Regina over and hands her a .40 pistol. "You like the SIG right?"

"It's what I'm familiar with," Regina says with a smile. "You remembered."

"Of course I did," Emma tells her before she kisses her cheek. Then the ex-criminal nods toward the others. "How is everyone getting along?"

The other woman's grin dims at her question. "Well. Really well. They're warmer to her than ever were to me."

"They've known her for 15 years, Regina," Emma explains. "And when they first met you had been hired to kill me. Give them some time. And remember one thing."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"Has anyone ever told you that for a ruthless criminal, you're strangely romantic?" Regina asks.

"Former criminal," Emma corrects getting another handgun before she closes the trunk and rejoins the others with Regina at her side. "Lily? Glock, right?"

"It'll due," her ex says as she takes the pistol.

Ruby smiles. "This is just like old times. The gang's all here."

Emma shakes her head. "With a much-needed addition."

"Of course," her friend agrees as she steps in and hugs her. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes without someone trying to kill you."

"Yeah, well, you know me," Emma says. "Always making new friends."

Ruby steps away and looks over the ex-criminal's shoulder. "Hello, Regina."

"Ms. Lucas."

"Seriously?" Ruby asks. "No, no, Regina. You're in love with my best friend. So we're family now. Even if I have a lot of questions. But I'll save those for when we get inside."

"That's fair, I suppose," Regina concedes. "And it's good to see you, Ruby. You as well, Dorothy."

"Tiana and Belle are staying away from this one, right?" Emma just wants to make sure.

"Yeah, Belle wished us luck. And Tiana wanted me to tell you something about being booty blinded again," Ruby informs her. "She said you'd know what that meant."

Emma's cheek's redden. "I'm not— You know what? It doesn't matter. Let's—"

A gunshot cut her off before she could finish her thought. Her first instinct was to grab Regina and find cover, leaning against the SUV with the others.

"Anyone see where that came from?" Emma asks the group, pistol in hand.

"No," Dorothy replies, pulling out her gun. "But it makes me wish I had brought some grenades."

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Baby, for the last time—"

Another gunshot. This time it hits the side of the SUV. Thankfully they are on the other side. Emma hears the screeching tires as another car comes to a stop, the doors open, and a voice rings out, high and — well, almost shrill. Like nails on a chalkboard.

"Regina, little sister," the woman calls out in a singsong voice. "Mother sends her regards."

"Friend of yours?" Lily asks the former assassin.

"Zelena," Regina reveals. "The Wicked Witch of the West. And no, I would hardly call us friends."

"You know all of the best people, Regina," Ruby quips.

"Two on the right," Dorothy informs as another volley of shots rings out.

Emma waits until she shots die out. And then peaks. She sees a redhead at the forefront leading five others. They lock eyes and she raises her own gun. Emma doesn't wait for her to fire before she gets back and tells the others. "Three on the left."

Dorothy glances at the former criminal. "Headshots?"

"No," Emma says with an annoyed groan. "We kill them and then come down on all of us. We're not doing that unless we have no choice."

"Don't sound so thrilled about it, Snowflake," Ruby jests.

Lily's eyes light up. "Aw, I forgot about Snowflake."

"So funny. Everyone's so funny today." Emma fake laughs and goes to stand. When Regina stops her, her expression softens. "Don't worry. I got this."

Regina frowns. "I'm the better shot."

"If you want to kill someone," Emma argues. "We're going for the opposite of that, your Majesty."

"Besides," Ruby interjects as she draws two pistols. "I'm the better than you both."

"Was that your new lover, Regina?" the Wicked Witch called out. "It's a shame, she'll have to die too."

The former assassin meets Emma's gaze. "If you don't do something soon, I will."

That was fair. Regina doesn't like people talking about Emma's supposedly impending death. Truth be told, she not a big fan of it either. So the ex-criminal nods to Ruby who looks at Dorothy.

"Your one and two o'clock," Dorothy guides her.

"On the count of 3." Emma pauses and takes out one of the knives from her belt. "Three."

Ruby pops up both guns at the ready. She fires both at the same time as Emma stands, plants her feet and throws a knife at the man on the end. It hits him in the leg as he goes down as the other two on the end fall with similar wounds. Emma has her gun out aimed at the redhead and Ruby's backing her up, zeroing in on the blond man standing next to her.

"Impressive," Zelena coos.

"Yeah, obviously I did this all of you," Emma quips.

"Didn't you?" she asks.

Emma cocks an eyebrow. "Naw. I did this for me and my family."

The Wicked Witch laughs. "Oh, dear. You are a love-struck puppy, aren't you? She told you that she had a husband, correct? Of course, she did. And still, you stay. Interesting."

"It's not that interesting," the former criminal says. "She's wicked hot and she's carrying my kid. So I think this is a forever thing."

"Forever? Or until death do you part?" the man next to Zelena asks. "Shall we test this theory?"

Emma doesn't see Regina move. One second no one is standing next to her, the next Regina is right beside her, gun at the ready, with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"You touch her and I personally see to it that you die screaming, Hades," Regina threatens, coolly.

"There's the Evil Queen," Zelena comments. "I was wondering if you had retired her to play housewife. But there are some things you can't walk away from."

"And there's the Wicked Witch," Regina sneers. "Still taking pages from my book and playing them off as your own work."

Zelena bristles at her words. "Whatever could you be speaking about, dear?"

The former assassin scoffs. "Didn't anyone tell you, black is my color."

"If she didn't want you alive—"

Lily, surprisingly is the voice of reason. "Ok, as fun as this all has been, why don't you take your wounded and be on your way? Sound good?"

"You are in no position to make demands," Zelena tells them.

Ruby chuckles, "We just took out three of your guys and we have you dead to rights. Seriously, you still want to play like you have the upper hand?"

"That's because we do." Hades grins sinisterly. And as soon as he speaks, a red dot appears on Emma's chest. "Now, Regina would you like to come with us or see another one of your lovers killed in front of you?"

Emma just chuckles. She starts laughing so hard that she actually lowers her gun as she doubles over. And Zelena and this Hades person, look at her as they should; with abject confusion.

"Are you bloody daft?" Zelena asks. "What's wrong with her?"

Regina regards Emma with a raised eyebrow.

Straightening herself out, the ex-criminal wipes the tears from her eyes and exhales. "There's nothing wrong with me."

The red dots moves and targets Zelena.

"But you," Ruby adds. "Well, it's about to get really messy for you."

Emma nods. "I suggest that you get out before something bad happens to you."

Zelena's jaw clenches and her nostrils flare. "This isn't over, Regina. You know it isn't."

The Wicked Witch climbs into the car she came in and the three men that were shot in their leg drag themselves into the car after her. Hades is the last one in on the driver side but not before he stares Regina down.

"Until next time, Regina."

"Hades," she calls to him.

"Hmm?"

"Go fuck yourself."

The man gets in the car and speeds off. Emma grins, proudly.

"Regina," she says. "Did you tell someone to go fuck themselves?"

The ex-assassin rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"True."

Ruby hostlers her guns. "Should we head out?"

"Yeah, is Merida going to meet us at the Safehouse?" Emma asks.

The New Boss nods. "Yeah. Mulan is with you. She's going to bring her in. So let's go."

As they all pile in the car, Emma pulls Ruby to the side. "Did you get that thing I asked you to get?"

Ruby's eyes narrow. "Yeah. And don't ever ask me to do that again."

"Thanks, Rubes. You are the best." Emma beams and when she slides into the third row of seats, Regina is giving her an odd look. "What?"

"What did you ask Ruby to get?" she asks.

"I'll tell you later," Emma whispers. "Let's just get somewhere safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was Chapter Seven (unbetaed but meh). For this fic, the chapters are typically at least twice the length of the chapters from my other WIPs. So with that in mind, I think I have to keep these updates to one every two weeks. So, I'll be updating Oct 3rd. But to hold you over, as always, here's a sneak peek at Chapter 8:
> 
> Sleep would have found Emma easily. But then again she's never been one to fuss over the big things. She's a 'The Devil is in the Details' type. It doesn't seem like it. But when the metaphorical shit really hits the metaphorical fan is when she shines. She functions well in chaos. And if she can get away with it, she'll pull out every dirty trick in the book and leave a trail of bodies just make she gets what she wants. When she was a crime lord it was information to buy and sell. And now that she's a mother with a shady past, it's her family's safety. And how will she sleep afterward?
> 
> Peacefully.
> 
> Though peace isn't the same thing as uninterrupted. A fact that she is slowly coming terms with as she settles in, holding the former assassin in her arms as her eyes flutter shut. But sleep doesn't pull her under. But there is an explanation for that.
> 
> "Regina…"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "We're supposed to be sleeping…"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Then why is your hand between my legs?"
> 
> "It helps me relax."
> 
> "It helps you relax?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "We're not going to be going to sleep any time soon, are we?"
> 
> "No. At least not until you tell me what Ruby got for you."
> 
> "Us, actually."
> 
> "Us?"
> 
> "It'd be better if I just showed you."
> 
> A chill runs down Emma's spine when her feet touch the cool wooden floor. It's a cool night but not cold yet. Typical for an Indian Summer. In the months to come, it'd be impossible to sleep in just a pair of boyshorts.
> 
> She pads over to their bags and opens hers where she stuffed the package Ruby got before they walked inside the safe house. And with a smirk, she tossed it on the bed and off of Regina's quizzical expression she says, "Open it."
> 
> With one look inside Emma notices the way the other woman's eyes darken in the dimness of the room at night.
> 
> "Ruby got you this?" Regina asks.
> 
> "Us," Emma reminds her. "I made a call. Ruby owed me. Now I owe her."


End file.
